365 Drabbles - Smokescreen, Knock Out, and Bumblebee
by HardyGal
Summary: An Autobot Elite Guard rookie, a Decepticon medic turned Autobot, and an Autobot scout turned warrior turned street cop - three very different bots with a wide range of stories to tell. And we are going to spend the next year exploring said stories through daily-written drabbles, be they angsty, humorous, gut-punching, or just plain odd! Who doesn't love a challenge?
1. Week One - Smokescreen

_(Inspiration credit goes to Sorida, who did the same challenge in their drabble fic '365 Days'. Check it out, it's awesome. Every drabble focuses on TFA Bumblebee, and can be funny one minute and absolutely gut-wrenching the next)._

* * *

 **A/N HardyGal: In an attempt to discipline myself - stick to a schedule and be concise in my writing - I have taken on this challenge: write a drabble everyday for an entire year. (Each drabble takes place at any time within the TFPrime universe).**

* * *

 **08.08.16**

 **So, What was the Plan Exactly?**

Smokescreen groaned as Bulkhead helped him to his pedes. "Ugh, ow…"

Bulkhead winced. "Sorry. How do you feel?"

"Primus, like I lost a one-on-one to Metroplex."

"That's to be expected," said Ratchet. "Seeing as you were just hurtled through a groundbridge at terminal velocity."

"Yeah, what exactly was your plan for catching me?"

Ratchet only grumbled in response.

"No plan then. Great."

"Well, at least we kept you from hitting the _ground_ at terminal velocity," Arcee pointed out wryly.

Smokescreen chuckled painfully. "Yeah, thanks. I wasn't all that excited to see what the Phase Shifter could really do."

 **09.08.16**

 **Screw Destiny!**

The Matrix of Leadership shone from Optimus Prime's empty spark chamber, offering itself to a bot who felt no urge to accept it. Slaggit, he just wasn't ready! Not ready to let Optimus go, and most _certainly_ not ready to bear the responsibilities of a Prime.

He, of all bots, not ready to accept what was clearly destiny? Primus, wasn't that ironic.

"This isn't how the story is supposed to end." Turning to the Forge of Solus Prime, Smokescreen came to a conclusion. He reached for the Forge handle.

"If my first act as Prime is to reject destiny, fine. You're coming back, Optimus."

 **10.08.16**

 **Draw a Circle**

His time at the Hall of Records had instilled a deep interest of history and lore within Smokescreen. Optimus soon recognized this, and it was suggested that Smokescreen learn more about Earth through its history.

While Jack was more than happy to act as Smokescreen's teacher, Miko had other ideas.

She promptly tossed out Jack's text book, saying, "You don't need some boring book to learn history! I have something way more fun! It's called 'Hetalia'."

"What's Hetalia?" Smokscreen asked.

Jack groaned, head sinking into his hands.

Miko grinned widely. "Dude, when we're done, you will never see history the same way again."

 **11.08.16**

 **The Hall of Records**

Plasma screens, adorning every inch of every wall, appeared to be the only source of light. They reflected off of polished floors, bathing everything in a soft blue glow, and did nothing to light up the dark corners of the Hall. These corners were instead filled with whispers, whispers that were spoken, not out of fear, but out of respect. Respect for the history contained within these walls, and respect for the fragile peace that accompanied it.

This feeling must have been contagious, because when Smokescreen spoke, he did so in a whisper. "…Maybe this assignment won't be so bad."

 **12.08.16**

 **Gamble**

The whole platoon watched as their sergeant stood over Smokescreen's stunned frame.

"Cadet, why do I allow gambling in this platoon?"

Smokescreen replied hoarsely, "Because the inevitable losses dealt to us are punishment enough, and eventually discourage us from being so cavalier with our possessions, sir."

"That's right! And do you agree with that, cadet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then why in _Pit_ are you being so 'cavalier' with your actions, cadet? You've failed this exercise three times now, but _war_ is _not_ a training exercise! You're dealt _one_ loss, then you're dead! Now get up! You've got some energon tanks to scrub!"

 **13.08.16**

 **Forgotten**

Smokescreen shone his headlights into yet another abandoned storage unit. "Nothing here except more human junk. Why do they even keep any of this stuff?"

Bumblebee beeped and shrugged.

"Yeah, that makes sense. But if it means so much to them, why does it look so… neglected?"

Bumblebee hesitated, then said, _*I guess… this stuff outlived the people who held it in such high value, leaving no one to remember it.*_

Sobered, the two young bots silently regarded the storage unit's contents with new optics.

"Kinda makes you wonder if the same thing'll happen to us one day," Smokescreen murmured.

 **14.08.16**

 **Distracted**

"Guess your head's just not in the game today, kid," Bulkhead chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." Frustrated, Smokescreen got to his pedes. "Let's go again."

Bulkhead shook his helm, turning serious. "We've been at this for an hour, Smoke. You're distracted. I don't think you're gonna be beating me anytime soon. Maybe you should rest."

"I doubt the 'Cons are resting. I've just gotta concentrate. Work past all the distractions."

"You could always go for a drive."

"I don't have time for that. I need be ready!" Smokescreen took a battle stance. "C'mon, Bulk, let's rumble!"

Sighing, Bulkhead reluctantly prepared for yet another spar.

* * *

 **08.08.16: Bringing 'what if Smokescreen had been able to fall through the groundbridge in episode Inside Job' to its logical conclusion. I know I'm not the only one who's thought about this.**

 **10.08.16: I sure hope there are some Hetalia fans out there who can appreciate this.**

 **12.08.16: Set while Smokescreen's being trained by the Elite Guard, inspired by a one word prompt (per the recommendation of my sister) and a scene from the Tom Cruise film Edge of Tomorrow in which a master sergeant chews out his squad for gambling.**

 **13.08.16: I'll ask the obvious question now - why were they going through storage units? Answer - No idea. It's not important to the story.**

 **14.08.16: It's a metaphor for how frustrating this challenge already is. Kind of disturbing considering I've only just started.**


	2. Week Two - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: A favorite, a follower, and a review! Thank you, guys! And thanks especially to Guest for reviewing! That means a lot!**

* * *

 **15.08.16**

 **Field Trip**

A field trip was taking place in the Council Citadel, and the tour guide was currently explaining the role of the Elite Guard to the group of visiting sparklings when one of them spotted Smokescreen standing nearby.

A serious expression appeared on her faceplates, and she said, "If the Elite Guard's supposed to guard the Council, why isn't _he_ doing anything?"

"Strongarm!" One of the caretakers rebuked her, and delivered Smokescreen an embarrassed apology.

Smokescreen laughed it off before kneeling in front of the little femme. "Look… Strongarm, right? Sometimes, a job is just not all it's cracked up to be."

 **16.08.16**

 **Art**

At some point during his time at the Hall, Smokescreen saw an art piece depicting the war of the Thirteen Primes. They were locked in a violent battle over Cybertron, and the artist had made it hard to tell which Prime was which, with the exception of Solus Prime, who's frame was being held in the fading spark of Primus.

Alpha Trion said the art piece had been made after the Great War had started, as a commentary on the state of Cybertron. When Smokescreen asked if the commentary was still relevant, the old bot's faceplates saddened, and he didn't answer.

 **17.08.16**

 **Don't Tell Optimus**

Smokescreen loved talking about his escapades after an eventful mission. The kids were a willing audience, as were Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack. (Arcee and Ratchet were a little less tolerant of his extravagance).

The only bot Smokescreen avoided talking to after completing a mission, was Optimus. The very idea of telling Optimus about his dumb escapades made his confidence die like a scraplet in the cold. No, he didn't want to tell Optimus about anything he'd done, not unless it was something he was sure would make Optimus proud.

Unfortunately, with all the stupid stunts he pulled, that goal seemed nigh unreachable.

 **18.08.16**

 **Just Like You**

"I finished training. I'm in the Elite Guard now, like you were. I've… been assigned to the Hall of Records." Smokescreen chuckled humorlessly. "Not exactly the best-"

"You should not have to inform me of this," Ultra Magnus said, not even turning to look at the younger Autobot. "You should be at Iacon, per your assignment."

Smokescreen sighed. "Yes, sir." He turned and walked toward the door.

Before he could leave however, Ultra Magnus spoke, saying, "Smokescreen." The young bot turned, and saw that Ultra Magnus had also turned. He nodded, faceplates stoic. "Well done."

Smokescreen grinned and saluted. "Thank you, sir."

 **19.08.16**

 **Not Praxian**

"Hey, kid," Bulkhead said, catching Smokescreen's attention. "I've been wondering, are you from Praxus?"

Smokescreen shook his helm. "No, why?"

The Wrecker rubbed the back of his helm, abashed. "I was just thought, what with your helm details and especially those big doorwings of yours..."

"Oh, yeah." Smokescreen laughed. "No, I'm not from Praxus. I've had a lot of bots think I am, though. It's cool."

"So, if you're not from Praxus, where are you from?"

"I..." Smokescreen's smile fell. "I don't know. I was born during the War, y'know? There weren't many places left for me to be from."

 **20.08.16**

 **Oh, (s)crap!**

"Scrap!" Smokescreen snapped.

Miko had introduced him to a human game called Uncharted. Jacked into her PlayStation, Smokescreen found the gameplay and action extremely enjoyable. And _extremely_ frustrating.

As Smokescreen's character died for the fifth time in the same gunfight, Miko laughed, resting her boots on his dashboard. "Maybe you should switch to Easy mode, Smokes."

Smokescreen ignored her. "Too bad this guy doesn't have a Phase Shifter," he sighed as the game reloaded. "It would make his job so much easier."

"This guy ain't you, Smokey," said Miko. "'Sides, Nathan Drake with a Phase Shifter? ...Actually, that would be pretty awesome."

 **21.08.16**

 **Paintjobs**

Miko had been staring at Smokescreen for awhile now, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Finally she said, "Hey, Smokey, why did you change your paint again?"

Smokescreen shrugged. "Well, I just decided that Optimus and Bumblebee had the right idea and that was that." He looked down at his chassis with a grin. "I've gotta say, you humans have some of the coolest designs. ...Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just thinking... I mean, don't get me wrong, this new look is totally rad, but I kinda miss your old paintjob."

"Yeah..." Smokescreen examined the blue paintjob. "Me too sometimes."

* * *

 **15.08.16: Post-Predacons Rising and pre-Robots in Disguise, obviously. Just an idea I really needed to get out of my system.**

 **17.08.16: Another metaphor drabble, set sometime during Beast Hunters. It expresses exactly how I feel whenever my sister tells me to show my drabbles to our father, who is a writer. She says it'll be fine, but that's easy for her to say: all of her drabbles are so good!**

 **18.08.16: My sister and I headcanon that Ultra Magnus could've been Smokescreen's father due to their similar optic design. I wouldn't DIE defending this headcanon, but it's a fun one to think about.**

 **19.08.16: I personally like the idea that Smokescreen is from Praxus, but I had to make a drabble concerning the fact that we really don't know WHERE he's from. I checked every Smokey page there is to check on TFWiki, from G1 to Armada, and there doesn't seem to be any info on his city of origin.**

 **20.08.16: (Ugh, this is so meta). Uncharted is awesome, and I couldn't watch it without thinking, "Nate sounds a lot like Smokescreen." Ah, I love Nolan North and his mad voice acting skills.**

 **21.08.16: Set sometime during Beast Hunters. I kinda miss Smokescreen's old paintjob.**


	3. Week Three - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: Thank you Chipmunk Superfan and AutobotGuy217 for reviewing. To AutobotGuy, I'm so deeply flattered that you think my drabbles are as good as my sister's! Thank you!**

* * *

 **22.08.16**

 **Hazard**

"Maybe… we should help each other." Knock Out said this as though it pained him to do so.

Smokescreen scoffed. "Seriously?"

"I'm not exactly leaping for joy either," Knock Out snapped. "A blind Autobot and a crippled Decepticon traversing an unstable mine together, it sounds like the beginning of a bad joke! But clearly it's the only way either of us getting out of here. So…"

After some internal debate, Smokescreen turned in the general direction of the Decepticon medic. "Fine. But I can't promise I won't ditch you if things get dicey."

"Perfect, neither can I. Now help me up."

 **23.08.16**

 **Tunnel**

Things weren't looking good.

His energon reserves were depleting rapidly (probably had something to do with the massive pain in his chest), the team didn't seem to be responding to his distress call, and he was too out of it to send another... At this point, he'd stopped trying to search for the light at the end of the tunnel. He barely had enough energy to stay conscious, let alone optimistic. If there was a light at the end of the tunnel, where was it?

"Smokescreen!"

"Kid, we're here!"

"Primus, what happened to you?"

Ah… He smiled with relief. There it was.

 **24.08.16**

 **Lunatic**

Smokescreen maintained a calm - if weary - demeanor when Knock Out approached him with the Synth-En, but inwardly he was screaming. "This again?"

"It's all part of the scientific process."

"Scientific process?" Smokescreen laughed hysterically. "You're just doing the same thing over and over again, as though it'll change next time round! Frankly, it's insane!"

"And yet between the two of us, which one is strapped to a medical slab like some lunatic?"

"You, once I get out of here."

"A well put threat. Well done!" Knock Out injected him with the Synth-En. "You're usually so much less articulate."

 **25.08.16**

 **Test**

Smokescreen screeched to a halt and transformed, collapsing to one knee. "You know, I think I'm close to beating my personal record," he said, venting heavily.

The human on the other side of the glass only made a note on their clipboard, then spoke into the microphone. ::Again.::

" _What_? Are you kidding me? I don't think my systems can take another lap!"

::Drive the track again.::

"No way! I've had enough!"

::If you do not wish to cooperate, we will instead move on to the study of your transformation.::

Smokescreen's spark shrank. Defeated, he transformed and prepared to drive the track again.

 **26.08.16**

 **Hook**

A Cybertronian craft of indeterminate faction had recently been spotted somewhere in the woods, and Smokescreen was the first to find it. He was about to inform Bulkhead of his position, when something to caught his optic.

Turning sharply, Smokescreen threw a punch that was quickly blocked by a hooked servo. Before Smokescreen could counter this, some kind of gadget was attached to his chestplates. The gadget arced with electricity, and Smokescreen collapsed.

As he lay on the forest floor, optics dimming, Smokescreen could see his hook servoed attacker standing over him, chuckling. "You're fast, kid. But not fast enough."

 **27.08.16**

 **Package**

A box had been left on the desk of Smokescreen's boss. A box soon revealed to contain some kind of bomb, clearly active, and counting down from five seconds.

Smokescreen wasted no time. He snatched the box from the council member's servos and threw him out the office door. He then kicked the desk over and curled himself around the bomb behind it, just when the timer reached zero.

...Somehow, he wasn't dead. That showed signs of changing though. His vision was blurry, but when Smokescreen opened his optics, he could see brown splotches haphazardly decorating his entire chassis.

"That's… not good."

 **28.08.16**

 **Kittens**

Smokescreen was somewhat startled when a small Earth feline jumped onto his hood, carrying a smaller feline in her mouth. She set this smaller feline at the base of Smokescreen's windshield, jumped down, then jumped back on, carrying another smaller feline and giving it the same treatment.

She did this three more times, until Smokescreen had five tiny felines sleeping on his hood. The larger feline then curled herself around the smaller ones and fell asleep.

Smokescreen just sat there, unsure what to do. He couldn't transform, and he didn't want to drive away… Sighing, Smokescreen prepared to power down for the night.

* * *

 **A/N HardyGal: I dub this the Week of One Word Prompts.**

 **24.08.16: Not sure where this is set. Maybe sometime during Beast Hunters, or maybe even in an AU where Smokescreen didn't escape in episode Inside Job.**

 **25.08.16: I've been reading way too many SCP articles.**

 **26.08.16: Guess who?**

 **27.08.16: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **28.08.16: The only drabble this week that doesn't involve harming Smokescreen in some way.**


	4. Week Four - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: Thank you to Guest, Sidekicks-Anonymous, runner, and Chipmunk Superfan for reviewing! To Sidekicks-Anonymous, you are one of my favorite authors and I was super excited to see your review, which seriously encouraged me this week. Thanks!**

 **Get ready guys: for the next four weeks after this, the drabbles are going to focus on a Knock Out. (Before moving on to Bumblebee, and then coming back to Smokescreen).**

* * *

 **29.08.16**

 **Important**

Alpha Trion knew that his bodyguard was unhappy in Iacon, and after some time, he decided to ask why.

At first, the young bot was silent, glaring at the ground. But finally he cracked.

He started ranting about how badly he'd wanted to become a warrior and fight for the Autobot cause. About how unimportant he felt to the war effort, being stuck in an old library. When he said this, the young bot's frustration died quickly. Clearly embarrassed, he excused himself.

The old bot left behind sighed. "You are more important than you may think, young one," he murmured.

 **30.08.16**

 **Still a Youngling**

Being born into a world at war, many young bots had been forced to grow up faster than they should've. Smokescreen was no exception. Still, he had yet to lose his youthful exuberance. Plus he had an energetic presence that drove Ratchet up the slagging wall.

And Ratchet wouldn't have had it any other way.

Yes, he was still hard on Smokescreen - the youngling needed some sense to accompany that energy of his. Because if he were to end up dying, or worse, as the result of some rash action... That youthful spirit would be lost forever. And Ratchet would never forgive himself.

 **31.08.16**

 **Small Bug**

"Sounds like the Sea of Rust in there," Ratchet muttered, pulling the stethoscope away.

Smokescreen suppressed a cough. "So my vents are a little clogged. No big deal."

Ratchet activated his scanner and ran it over Smokescreen's frame. "As your medic, _I'll_ decide what is and isn't a big deal." He finished the scans and stepped back. "It would seem that you've caught a minor cyber-bug. Nothing life-threatening…"

"Great!"

"…But I advise that you rest until the bug leaves your system."

"Oh, c'mon, I-" Smokescreen devolved into heavy coughing. When he finished, he looked exhausted. "Alright… Maybe a small rest."

 **01.09.16**

 **Occupied**

It was a pastime he had developed while at the Hall of Records. In his processor, he would replay the battles he'd studied, setting new strategies and new tactics, often to see if perhaps the battle could've been more efficiently concluded. It was an effective way to practice strategy (not his strong suit), and could often keep him occupied for hours.

And at the moment, Smokescreen could not be more thankful for this. He had been isolated in the darkness of the Decepticon brig for Primus knew how long - it was literally all he could do to keep from going insane.

 **02.09.16**

 **Bounty**

"This feels like my lucky day." The hook servoed bot examined the Phase shifter with a grin. "It's not often a bot up and finds an Iacon relic."

"Look," Smokescreen ground out, struggling against the electro bonds. "I don't know who you are, but I feel obligated to tell you that I've already escaped from two Decepticon crafts. I'll be out of here in no time."

"The name's Lockdown, kid. And as much as I love your confidence, _I_ feel obligated to tell _you_ that I'm no Decepticon. I'm a bounty hunter. And no one has ever escaped from me."

 _03.09.16_

 _Reunited_

"Wow, look at you!" Bluestreak held Smokescreen at arm's length, grinning widely as he looked him up and down. "All grown up, fancy new paintjob… What happened to that upstart youngling with the delusions of grandeur?"

Smokescreen laughed. "Not delusions anymore! Seriously, Blue, you wouldn't believe _half_ the stuff I've been through!"

"I take that as a challenge! But first, someone else wants to see you…"

Smokescreen's smile fell. "Who, _him_?"

"Look, I know that you guys left on a bad note…"

"Ya think?"

"… _but_ , he's still your big brother. And believe it or not, Smoke, he's really missed you."

 **04.09.16**

 **Overlooked**

"Captain!" one of the Decepticon soldiers called. "We've another Autobot here! He's out, but alive."

"Who is he?" the Decepticon captain demanded, glaring at Alpha Trion.

The old Autobot glanced at the unconscious mech. "…My bodyguard."

"What do you want us to do with him, captain?" the soldier asked.

The captain jerked his firearm impassively. "Toss him with the rest of the prisoners. We have who we need." He smirked at Alpha Trion. "He's not important."

Alpha Trion watched as his young bodyguard was dragged from the Hall of Records. "Never assume what is and is not important."

"Whatever you say, old bot."

* * *

 **31.08.16: Guess what? I'm sick. Fever and cough, something awful. Definitely hasn't made this writing these things any easier.**

 **01.09.16: There was once a gulag prisoner who played chess with himself in his head in order to keep from going insane while in isolation. I learned this from my dad during our family's typical dinner table discussion.**

 **02.09.16: A continuation of last week's drabble, 'Hook'. Yes, everyone. It was Lockdown.**

 **04.09.16: Not as much Smokescreen as I would've liked in this drabble, but the intention is there and it was the most I could do in a** ** _freakin' drabble_** **.**


	5. Week Five - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: Sorry for the late update. I spent the weekend in the mountains, and I didn't have access to the internet. Anyway, thank you to Sapphire-Starz17 and Sidekicks-Anonymous for reviewing!**

 **So, for this week, my sister gave me a challenge - she would name a certain flower everyday, and I had to write a drabble based off of the meaning of that flower. And MAN it really was a challenge. But hey, I managed to do it!**

* * *

 **05.09.16**

 **Lobelia**

"Oh. It's you."

"Pardon?" Confused by the hostile words, Knock Out turned to face his patient. He froze. "Wait…" A slow grin spread across his faceplates. "You're that bot from the bar! Yes, you called me a cowardly excuse for a 'Con before proceeding to _pound_ a few _dents_ into me! Ah, _happy_ memories! FYI… I have yet to pound those dents _out_."

"Boo hoo," the injured bot sneered. "Just do your job so the _real_ 'Cons can get back to work."

"Of course." The medic extended his rotary saw, a strange glint in his optic. "Now tell me, where does it hurt most?"

 **06.09.16**

 **Pink Larkspur**

"Cheer up, doc!" Smokescreen shouted above the noise of the other rowdy bar-goers. "We're supposed to be having fun!"

"Says the bot who hasn't had a single glass of high-grade," Knock Out retorted.

Smokescreen huffed indignantly.

Bulkhead laughed, nudging the disdainful doctor. "You aren't really one to talk, KO."

"Well, how can I drink when I've already counted twenty health violations in this slagging bar?"

"Doesn't matter," Wheeljack said, downing his sixth high-grade. "You couldn't hold it anyway."

"Is that a challenge?"

Wheeljack shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno, doc. Is it?"

"...Fine." Knock Out seized a glass of high-grade.

 **07.09.16**

 **Dark Crimson Rose**

Knock Out's words were something of a litany - he spoke them to convince himself of their truth: "Breakdown was a fine partner, a grand one, but it's no use spending my time moping about his death. He knew the risks, as did I, and that's the end of it. If I want to honor his memory, I'll do it through something useful, like continuing to serve the Decepticon cause diligently. Breakdown would have done the same thing had he been in my place, I have no doubt."

He paused, optics flickering for a moment before he regained his impartial, arrogant demeanor.

 **08.09.16**

 **Balm of Gilead**

"Your ability to use your so-called quick thinking to get from one bad situation to another never fails to amaze me."

The patient, a certain idiotic Elite Guard, remained unresponsive. Not like Knock Out had expected otherwise. Cosmic Rust really took the spark out of a bot, figuratively and literally.

Preparing an injection vial, Knock Out continued. "But then again, the whole situation somehow works out for you anyway." He cast the patient a somewhat bitter smirk. "Usually at my expense."

He injected the vial into Smokescreen's forearm. "For the record, I'm still angry at you for sticking me into that wall."

 **09.09.16**

 **Pink Lilac**

Breakdown packed up the buffing equipment. "...I'm just sayin', maybe you need some kinda long-range weapon, like a blaster, so you can nail those 'Bots before they even get close."

Knock Out, who was preening in the mirror, scoffed. "Please, Breakdown. Why would I need a blaster when I already have a perfectly fine partner always ready to back me up?"

Breakdown smiled. As the two of them left the medbay, he commented, "Heard about the race tonight. Is that fleshie you lost to last week making a reappearance?"

"Yes, actually. ...I trust I'll be seeing you there."

"Count on it."

 **10.09.16**

 **Foxglove**

"You... killed quite a few bots during your days as a 'Con."

Knock Out paused a moment, fixing the younger bot with a narrow look. "Yeeeessss. What's it to you?"

First Aid bolstered himself. "Do you... ever feel sorry for what you've done?"

This question appeared to catch the medic off-guard. He quickly regained his composure, turning back to his datapad. "Of course I do," he said smoothly. "I'm an Autobot now. And as an Autobot I now fully repent of all the naughty things I've done."

First Aid eyed Knock Out doubtfully, but he decide to drop the issue.

 **11.09.16**

 **European Sweetbriar**

"How bad is it, kid?"

Knock Out took in his mentor's condition. A grim look appeared on his faceplates. "Honestly, you should be dead."

"That bad, huh?" His mentor laughed, but it quickly devolved into cries of pain. He regained control of himself and lay back ever so gently. "Well," he said between clenched denta. "You know what to do."

"Yes." Knock Out extended his rotary saw. He paused. "I'll be honest, I didn't think _this_ was how I'd become my own doctor."

"Me neither, kid."

Knock Out activated the saw. "I'll make it quick."

"I don't doubt it. Doctor."

* * *

 **05.09.16: Set pre-series. Lobelias symbolize malevolence and maliciousness.**

 **06.09.16: Set post-Predacons Rising. Pink larkspurs,** ** _specifically_** **pink larkspurs, symbolize frivolity, levity, and/or fickleness.**

 **07.09.16: Post-episode Crossfire. Again very specific, dark crimson roses symbolize mourning.**

 **08.09.16: A continuation of the Smokescreen drabble, 'Package', from two weeks ago. The balm of gileads symbolize healing and/or a cure.**

 **09.09.16: Obviously set pre-episode Crossfire. Pink lilacs symbolize love and/or deep friendship. For the record, I DO NOT romantically ship Breakdown and Knock Out. I love their friendship, and it's enough for me.**

 **10.09.16: Set Post-Predacons Rising. According to my sister, foxgloves symbolize insincerity. The idea of First Aid being Knock Out's assistant comes from Sidekicks-Anonymous's awesome fanfic 'Yin and Yang'. Go check it out!**

 **11.09.16: Set pre-series. The European sweetbriar apparently means 'I wound to heal'.**


	6. Week Six - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: Good gosh, this week was awful. The schedule was sporadic, and I barely got these drabbles done. But hey! HA HA, I survived!**

 **Thank you to linalu27c and Sidekicks-anonymous for reviewing :3 I'm so glad your enjoying this so far!**

* * *

 **12.09.16**

 **Sand**

Knock Out loved driving. His alt-mode had an impressive amount of horsepower and, most importantly, it looked good. Yes, Knock Out loved driving.

Except on desert terrains. Knock Out hated them with a passion. It took forever to buff his finish clean of the dust that attached itself to his chassis, plus he ended up with sand in places he didn't know he had. Yes, Knock Out hated the desert.

Which was why Knock Out was currently cursing everything he could think of as he drove through Death Valley, tracking an unconfirmed energon signal, positive that Megatron must be punishing him.

 **13.09.16**

 **New Languages**

When Knock Out and Breakdown had landed on Earth, they landed specifically in Germany. It was there Knock Out had picked out his alt-mode, and it was there, of course, he first heard the language.

Knock Out actually found himself being quite impressed with the German language. It was sharp and to the point, with a bold edge. At the same time, it sounded surprisingly sophisticated and smart.

A language that demanded respect _and_ sounded refined?

Perfect.

::Got your wheels yet, Knock Out?:: Breakdown comm'd. ::Where are you?::

"Breakdown, you'll never believe this, but I think I want to learn an Earth language."

 **14.09.16**

 **Friendly Fire**

"He's going to be prosecuted," Bumblebee said, attempting reassurance.

"I don't care about that," Knock Out snapped. "...No, wait, I do. Make sure that slagging bot gets what he deserves! But that's not the only thing!" He paused, calming himself. "I've always been under the impression that, unlike the Decepticons, the Autobots were not in the habit of attacking their own comrades."

"We aren't. But Knock Out-"

"Let me guess. As a former 'Con, any assault made on me should be viewed in an understanding light?"

"That's not-"

"You say it often enough, Bumblebee. Don't try to deny it now."

 **15.09.16**

 **Watching Backs**

"Stop second guessing my directions!"

"You're a 'Con, and you're only guiding me to save your own skidplate," Smokescreen ground out. "Sorry if I don't exactly feel like you're watching my back!"

"Considering _you_ literally _can't_ watch my back," Knock Out snapped. "The feeling is mutual."

" _Please_. You're a 'Con. How would _you_ know what it feels like to have someone watching your back when you're always looking to stab someone else in theirs?"

Knock Out scowled. "Believe it or not, I actually _do_ know what it feels like to have a bot watching my back. In _confidence_."

"Yeah, right."

 **16.09.16**

 **Colleague**

The red and white femme assessed the medbay with a critical optic. "They said you needed help, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"Excuse _me_ ," Knock Out drawled, hiding his indigence. "Who are you?"

"Commander Magnus recently noted your overwhelmed work schedule, and realized you probably needed help. Due to my medical training, he asked that I volunteer."

"Really? Well, tell _Ultra Magnus_ that I've been coping just fine without a nurse."

The femme's expression hardened. "Let me rephrase, _doctor_. I'm not here as your nurse." She held out her servo stiffly. "Medical Officer Red Alert. I'm here as your colleague."

 **17.09.16**

 **Crisis**

::Breakdown!:: Knock Out's frantic voice came through Breakdown's comm. unit. ::I need your help!::

"Where are you?" Breakdown responded.

::In the medbay, of course! Hurry up, it's an emergency!::

The comm. link was cut. Breakdown grabbed some backup in the form of a few Vehicons, and within seconds he was bursting into the medbay, hammer at the ready. "What's the trouble, doc?"

"Breakdown, there you are!" Knock Out exclaimed with a relieved smile. He held out a rotary buffer. "Could you buff the area between my wheels?" He paused, eyeing the group of Vehicons flanking Breakdown. "What's with the squadron?"

 **18.09.16**

 **Decepticon Friendships**

Decepticons don't typically have real 'friends' - not in that "I've got your back, we're in this together" way. There are, however, a few exceptions. And it's those Decepticons who are the most dangerous.

When you hurt the friend of an Autobot, while they will likely want to kill you at first - make you suffer, even - the Autobot's moral code will typically prevent them from doing such a thing.

Decepticons, though, have no such code. You hurt the friend of a Decepticon, and that 'Con will ensure that you suffer in unimaginable ways. And in many cases, they will take immense pleasure in it.

* * *

 **13.09.16: As far as I can tell, Knock Out only spoke German once or twice in TFPrime. All the same, I love the idea that he actually knows the language.**

 **14.09.16: Post-Predacons Rising and pre-Robots in Disguise. And in case anyone is wondering, I don't know who the 'slagging bot' is, but his identity is unimportant to the drabble.**

 **15.09.16: A continuation of the Smokescreen drabble 'Hazard' from a few weeks ago.**

 **16.09.16: The Red Alert here is based off of TFAnimated Red Alert. For some reason, the idea of her and Knock Out working together holds a lot of entertaining potential.**

 **17.09.16: Somewhat inspired by the beginning of Sherlock episode 2, season 3, 'A Sign of Three'.**

 **18.09.16: More of an analysis than anything else, but it was interesting to think about. I sure hope my intention was clear.**


	7. Week Seven - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: I'll be honest, this week was terrible. I'm sick (again), I've been stressed all week with school and life, and it's been so hard keeping up with my schedule. But I won't give up! Look at me, surviving like a pro!**

 **Thank you to Sidekicks-anonymous for reviewing :3**

* * *

 **19.09.16**

 **After Hours**

"Gotta admit, doc," Wheeljack chuckled. "I underestimated you. I didn't think you'd hold out for that long."

Knock Out, who was being supported between Smokescreen and Wheeljack, groaned miserably. "How did I let you talk me into drinking that horrendous excuse for high-grade?"

"Hey, I didn't talk you into anything."

"You _provoked_ me," Knock Out snapped, his words losing power as they slurred together. He groaned again dramatically. "I'm a doctor with absolutely no off-days. How can I keep up with my work when I'm nursing a slagging hangover? This is all your fault!"

"Whatever you say, doc."

 **20.09.16**

 **Wake Up**

Though Knock Out had started out rebuking himself for this paranoia, he was starting to wonder he was mentally sound.

He'd first seen the phrase when he was flicking through a datapad. It flashed onscreen, in large and bright red letters, then disappeared just as quickly. At first he thought it must've been his imagination.

But as the day went on, the phrase continued to pop up - on the console screens, flashing on the walls, increasingly more obvious with every sighting.

He was even sure he'd heard a Vehicon mutter it as he passed it by: "Wake up. You have to wake up."

 **21.09.16**

 **Not Unpunished**

"Barging into a medical theatre - _rude_. You could have waited like everybody else." Knock Out turned his optics on the bot heading the Elite Guard group. "Hello, _Smokescreen_."

"Knock Out," Smokescreen said, uncharacteristically serious. "You need to come with us."

"Of course." Knock Out turned to his colleague. "Red Alert, you should be able to hold the fort for awhile."

"Knock Out, what's going on?" Red Alert demanded, staring at the scene with incredulous confusion.

Knock Out sent Smokescreen a bitter smirk. "Just my past coming back to bite me."

"I'm sorry, Knock Out, I didn't-"

"Let's just get this over with."

 **22.09.16**

 **Past Evils**

Knock Out looked up at the Council members impassively. "I'll be honest, I'm surprised it took you this long to pick me up."

"So, you know why you're here," one of the members concluded.

"Because my being an Autobot now means nothing to you?" Knock Out mockingly phrased the statement as a suggestion.

"Whatever you are now does not erase the evils you have committed in the past."

"Oh, well, I guess I should've seen that coming. After all, Optimus Prime's bots haven't been safe from your punishment. I can only imagine what you've got planned for an ex-'Con."

 **23.09.16**

 **Angel**

Knock Out grinned as Bumblebee slowly onlined his optics. "Wakey wakey."

Bumblebee groaned. "Please tell me this isn't the Well of Allsparks."

"Your chassis is probably still aching - in case you forgot, you were knocked down by a shuttle - so that should be answer enough."

"Good, cause you certainly weren't the angel I was expecting."

"Angel?"

"Piece of human folk-"

"I know what an angel is, and I can assure you that I am not one." Knock Out examined his servos. "I may be an Autobot now, but I'm no angel."

Bumblebee chuckled, then grimaced, sore chassis protesting at the movement. "That's for sure."

 **24.09.16**

 **Poem**

 _The Former Decepticon_

There once was a bot, a mech of finesse,

Fine tastes, and mad science - a doctor at best.

Caring for nothing but his paint and own life,

He joined the Decepticons in all of their strife.

But the 'Cons were soon finished; a lost cause it seemed.

So being the bot he is, he joined the winning team.

The Autobots accepted him, but still remain wary,

For they've fought him and know that his loyalties vary.

He's still a mad bot, and has done so much wrong.

If given the choice, would he return to the 'Cons?

 **25.09.16**

 **Professional Disagreement**

"That's foolish!" Knock Out snapped. "You're messing with my organized workspace!"

"Organized?" Red Alert scoffed. "I could barely find a thing when I first started working here!"

"Not my problem if you can't handle the way I organize my workspace."

" _Our_ workspace!"

"Whatever," Knock Out huffed haughtily. "What makes your method of organizing any better than mine, anyway?"

"It's actually organized!" Red Alert retorted.

"Presumptuous."

"Hypocritical."

"May I say something?" First Aid asked tentatively, speaking for the first time since the argument had started.

"No!" Knock Out snapped, in tandem with Red Alert's, "Yes."

First Aid was starting to regret his actions.

* * *

 **19.09.16: A continuation of 'Pink Larkspur' from a few weeks ago.**

 **21.09.16: Set pre-Robots in Disguise. I guess you might see it as a small continuation of 'Colleague', since Red Alert is featured here.**

 **22.09.16: A continuation of the above drabble, 'Not Unpunished'.**

 **23.09.16: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **24.09.16: This once was very interesting. Bit of a challenge too, but I'm satisfied with how it turned out.**

 **25.09.16: I guess you could see this as a mash-up continuation of 'Colleague' and 'Foxglove' (though both drabbles are technically unrelated).**


	8. Week Eight - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: Guess what? Today was another bad week. Everything is truly stressing me out. But here I am! Soldiering on! And guess what? I'm gonna start writing Bumblebee drabbles next week! Whoo hoo!**

 **Thank you to Sidekicks-anonymous and Guest for reviewing! It was truly encouraging to see some feedback.**

* * *

 **26.09.16**

 **Lord**

"So, you are a bot of science as well as medicine."

Knock Out nodded respectfully. "Yes indeed, Lord Megatron. Though I will admit I enjoy disassembly more than reassembly."

"I see. And what of your combat skills?"

"I'm a medic, my Lord, not a field bot. I rely largely on Breakdown for the heavy lifting. However, I _do_ know very well how to hold my own in combat."

"Good. Then I believe you have all the skills I deem necessary."

"I am deeply flattered, Lord Megatron."

"Welcome to my inner circle, Doctor. I trust you will not waste this opportunity."

 **27.09.16**

 **Combat**

Knock Out was a show-off in all aspects of life. Fighting was no different. That's why he'd chosen the energon prod as his melee weapon. It was flashy, and required a lot of skill and finesse to wield it. Plus, one hit took down his opponents without fail. In all, it allowed Knock Out to be elegant and dangerous at the same time.

So to say that Knock Out wasn't a fighter would be a lie. He was a fighter, and a very good one too. He simply didn't care for fighting if it meant he was going to lose (either the fight or his paint).

 **28.09.16**

 **Story**

Once upon a time, there a doctor.

Though he wasn't a very nice doctor - but rather, a very dangerous doctor, who considered himself better at hurting bots than fixing them - he did have one friend. And though they both may have denied it, the doctor and his friend cared for each other.

But one day, the doctor's friend was killed.

No one mourned the doctor's friend. Even the doctor would not allow himself time to mourn, as it was not in his team's way to do so. But you can be assured, if the doctor had been dangerous before, he was truly deadly now...

 **29.09.16**

 **Staying Alive**

The Autobot hissed as Knock Out slowly welded the gaping cut in his chassis. "Why... why are you helping me?" he asked through grit denta.

Knock Out flashed his patient a malicious grin. "I may be a Decepticon, Autobot, but trust me when I say that I am definitely _not_ helping you. I'm simply making sure that you stay alive for as long as necessary."

The Autobot stiffened. "And how long will that be?"

"That's up to you, Autobot. Though I should warn you that Vortex tends to play with his victims even long after he's gotten what he wants."

 **30.09.16**

 **Imprisonment**

Imprisonment. That was his sentence. But not the kind of imprisonment that involved being locked behind bars with a bunch of two-time lowlifes. No, this kind of imprisonment involved being put into a permanent state of stasis. Essentially, a state of living death.

Knock Out, who had remained as civil as he possibly could up until then, snapped. Not caring that it gave the Council all the more reason to hate him, he fought back. He remembered roaring furiously when his paint was scratched during the struggle. Then stasis cuffs being attached to his wrists. Then... nothing.

A state of living death.

 **01.10.16**

 **Saw**

"Why rotary saws?"

Knock Out looked up from his datapad. "Come again?"

"Well..." First Aid fidgeted nervously. "You're a medic. Why, out of all the tools you could've had built into you, do you have rotary saws?

Knock Out grinned one of those sly grins that always made First Aid's anxiety skyrocket. "Well, they may not be terribly precise," the medic said, extending his saw. "But they cut faster than any blade and work like a charm, especially in terms of disassembly."

"Ah."

Knock Out raised an optic ridge. "Any thoughts you want to share, nurse?"

"What? No, nothing," First Aid lied.

 **02.10.16**

 **First Meetings**

Knock Out had just finished tending to a bot with a missing arm. Stepping back, he said, "It's only a patch job, but I'm sure there's some bot you can contact who can provide you with a replacement arm."

The bot lifted and lowered the remnants of his arm experimentally, and nodded. "Hey, thanks, doc."

Knock Out froze. Staring at the bot with a narrowed gaze, he asked, "What's your name?"

The bot grinned, a very cocky grin for a bot with a missing arm. "Name's Breakdown, doc."

"Well, Breakdown," Knock Out said with a genuine smile. "You are welcome."

* * *

 **26.09.16: Set pre-series.**

 **29.09.16: Set pre-series.**

 **30.09.16: A continuation of 'Not Unpunished' from last week.**

 **01.10.16: Not exactly a continuation, but set in the same universe (if you will) as 'Foxglove'.**

 **02.10.16: Set pre-series. I love how happy Knock Out gets when he receives thanks and/or appreciation.**


	9. Week Nine - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: Ugh, this week… :( I can't wait until the holidays. But the drabbles are still coming! I'd appreciate some ideas from you guys, though.**

 **Speaking of which, a big thanks to Naphtali Phoenix, NovaShifter15, and Sidekicks-anonymous for reviewing!**

* * *

 **03.10.16**

 **Denim**

Bumblebee held up the jacket he'd just been given. It was denim and extremely tight looking. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Arcee smirked. "You listen to cheesy music all the time, you might as well look the part."

Bumblebee huffed indignantly.

"Plus we figured you should probably expand your wardrobe," Bulkhead added. "Seriously, do you wear anything besides that hoodie?" He pulled Bumblebee's hood down over the young blond's eyes.

Bumblebee pushed the big man away playfully, a large smile on his face. Arcee herself smiled a little. Goal to cheer up despondent scout and get him smiling again: accomplished.

 **04.10.16**

 **Petrichor**

Already amazed by the prospect of non-lethal rain, Bumblebee was even more amazed to see the _aftermath_ of an Earth rainstorm.

Steam rose from the tarmac, the sun causing the liquid to evaporate. Bumblebee's olfactory sensors picked up a strange, heavy, but overall pleasant scent emanating from the earth around him. The scent was so unlike anything Bumblebee had ever smelt before, that he wasn't sure what to compare it to.

In all, the entire phenomenon was vastly unlike anything Cybertron would have produced. And for the first time since landing on this strange planet, Bumblebee was all right with that.

 **05.10.16**

 **Strange Reunions**

The ship had landed in the scrapyard. Unsure what to expect, Bumblebee had his team stand by while he approached the ship. Everyone was armed and ready. When the pilot emerged, however, Bumblebee was surprised.

"Smokescreen?" he exclaimed.

"Hey, 'Bee! Long time no see, amiright?" Smokescreen laughed.

"Smokescreen," Bumblebee repeated, very confused. "What are you doing here?"

Smokescreen suddenly looked uncharacteristically sober, as well as rather uncomfortable. "That's a good question...

::Lieutenant!:: Fixit's voice came through Bumblebee's comm. ::I hate to interrupt, but I'm getting an odd reading that could be a Decepticon signal, though it seems a bit... corrupted.::

 **06.10.16**

 **Suicide**

Under heavy fire, Bumblebee forced himself to remain calm and turned to his hysterical comrade. "Don't worry! We'll be outta here soon!"

"Not soon enough!" the injured bot wailed. "The 'Cons'll get to us first! And they'll make us talk! _Talk_!"

"But we've got nothi-"

" _Do they know that_? _No_! They'll carve us down to our sparks! _Sparks_! I won't let them!"

Turning his attention away from the coming mob, Bumblebee saw his comrade aiming a blaster into his own chestplates. Bumblebee barely had time to shout, "Don't!" before the bot pulled the trigger, instantly leaving the young scout alone with the mobbing Decepticons.

 **07.10.16**

 **Unsung Hero**

"Wait… Are you Bumblebee?"

He didn't even look up from the datapad as he replied, "Yep, that's me."

The bot threw his servos in the air with an excited laugh. "Oh, _Primus_! You were part of Optimus Prime's private squadron or something, right?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"That… is slagging amazing!" The bot paused, and Bumblebee wondered if that could possibly the end of it, until he said, "So what's a bot like you doing writing up speedsters like me?"

Bumblebee sighed. He should've known he couldn't avoid that question. "Believe me," he said with a tight smile. "I ask myself the same question."

 **08.10.16**

 **Claws**

Seeing Strongarm lying unconscious in a puddle of energon, Bumblebee's reaction was to be expected. Turning on a distressed Sideswipe, he demanded furiously, "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Sideswipe exclaimed, voice high with stress. "Her comm. cut off and I just… found her like this!"

Bumblebee knelt down, placed a gentle servo on Strongarm's chestplates, and was relieved to feel her spark pulsing. This relief was quickly squashed when he eyed the claw marks marring the cadet's chassis.

"'Bee," Sideswipe said, snapping Bumblebee from his thoughts. "Do you-?"

"We have to get her back to the scrapyard," 'Bee said sharply. " _Now_."

 **09.10.16**

 **Spot**

"Ok, this is important, for Sideswipe especially..." Bumblebee cast a sharp look at said team member, who only rolled his optics. "No street racing! It's dangerous, not to mention illegal, and you can get into all sorts of trouble. Slag, when I participated in a street race, I ended up fighting 'Cons, putting a human ally in danger, getting another human kidnapped-

"Wait, wait," Sideswipe interrupted. "Back up..."

"Sir, you participated in a street race?" Strongarm exclaimed incredulously.

"Just _once_ ," Bumblebee said emphatically. "My point is-"

Sideswipe laughed. "Wow, 'Bee! I never pegged you for the rebellious type!"

"It was one time!"

* * *

 **03.10.16: Yes, I've finally made a Human AU Drabble. I've tried to avoid doing so due to the fact that I don't have a whole Human AU ready-made and totally worked out. But my sister finally convinced me to give it a shot after she gave me the 'Denim' prompt.**

 **04.10.16: Set pre-TFPrime series.**

 **06.10.16: Set pre-series, specifically pre-Tyger Pax.**

 **07.10.16: Set pre-Robots in Disguise.**


	10. Week Ten - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: The holidays have just started and I'm still bad at keeping up with a schedule, yay me! But the drabbles are still a'coming!**

 **Big thanks to Sidekicks-anonymous for reviewing! Unfortunately, I didn't get to continue 'Strange Reunions' this week, but I'm planning to.**

* * *

 **10.10.16**

 **Timey-Wimey**

The bot's dull optics flickered when Bumblebee knelt beside him, and his voice box crackled weakly.

"It's alright," Bumblebee said gently, taking the smaller bot's servo. "Help is coming, I promise. It'll be alright."

The bot's voice crackled again, his optics losing focus.

Bumblebee gripped the bot's servo assuringly and continued talking. "I know it doesn't feel like it right now... I know you'll feel like it's never going to be alright ever again. But it will be." Bumblebee surveyed the surrounding ruins, the city from which the Allspark had been launched only hours ago.

Tyger Pax.

"I promise... everything'll turn out alright."

 **11.10.16**

 **Atlas**

The responsibility of leadership was a taxing one. Bumblebee had always felt a need to protect his teammates, but now it was an _obligation_. It was his duty to make sure that all of his team members returned unharmed (physically and mentally).

This responsibility put a strain on Bumblebee mind, made him feel as though a great weight was resting on his shoulders. And for every failure, every injury, every situation that could've gone horribly wrong, that weight increased.

It had always seemed like Optimus carried the weight of the world on his shoulders while he was leading the Autobots. Maybe that wasn't far wrong...

 **12.10.16**

 **Goals**

"You... are aware that I don't tend to stick with one partner for very long, right?" Bumblebee said slowly.

The cadet nodded firmly. "Yes, sir," she replied. "I'm aware of your reputation."

Bumblebee blinked. "Reputation?"

"I know I'm no different from any other bot you've partnered with, sir," the cadet continued. "So I know there is no reason I should expect special treatment. All the same, I can promise you that I will try my very best to be a partner worthy of your standards, whatever they may be."

Bumblebee chuckled. "Well, my standards aren't really that high... All the same, I admire your enthusiasm, cadet."

 **13.10.16**

 **Bandage**

He woke up on a medical berth, processor foggy and chassis extremely sore. Seeing Ratchet nearby, evidently unaware that his patient was awake, Bumblebee attempted to say something. All that came out was a strange crackling sound, accompanied by a sharp pain in his throat. He tried again, with the same results. He tried again and again, panic building with every failed attempt.

Ratchet was at his side in an instant. "Bumblebee, calm down! Your voice box...!"

Bumblebee froze, staring at the medic with desperate optics. He tried again to say something, and Ratchet's own optics fell as only static took the place of pleading words.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee..."

 **14.10.16**

 **TRUTH**

As the bot transformed and drove away, Bumblebee turned to his partner, who was leaning against the guardrail with an amused smirk on his faceplates. Bumblebee sighed. "You write up the next one, ok?"

Shakedown raised his servos surrenderingly. "Hey, sure. But face it, no matter who's writing them up, they're still gonna turn to you."

"Well sure, but my chances decrease by…" Bumblebee cut off and pinched the area between his optics with a groan. "Who'm I kidding?"

"Yourself apparently. Face it boss, you're just gonna keep getting those questions until you get that glorified desk job everybody knows you're never gonna accept."

 **15.10.16**

 **Imperfect Symmetry**

"Sir," Strongarm said hesitantly, approaching her superior officer. "I just want to say... I'm sorry that felt like you had to act like someone you aren't in order to lead us."

Bumblebee smiled, a little abashed. "I appreciate that, Strongarm, but it's not your fault. The way I conduct myself is my responsibility.

"Well, I don't think it's entirely your fault either, sir," the cadet replied, speaking more confidently. "Optimus Prime taught you everything you know. It's only natural that you'd want to follow his example."

"True. But there's a difference between following someone else's example and outright imitating them."

 **16.10.16**

 **Policing**

"Are all these reports from the last week?" Prowl asked.

"Yes. Apparently I'm really bad at keeping up with them." Bumblebee groaned, pressing a servo to his helm. "Sometimes I have to resist the urge to say I hate this job."

Prowl raised an unsympathetic optic ridge. "Policing isn't all heroics and gunfights. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you accept that there's nothing you can do but grit your teeth and deal with it."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Prowl," Bumblebee said dryly. "But I don't think I'm ready to share your cynicism."

Prowl shrugged. "Well, it is a curse best suited to me."

* * *

 **10.10.16: I've been watching a fair bit of Doctor Who lately... Technically, this drabble is set during Robots in Disguise, but time travel dictates that its also set barely after Bumblebee's tortures in Tyger Pax.**

 **12.10.16: Set pre-Robots in Disguise, barely. I don't know where the idea of Bumblebee not really sticking with one partner came from, but it's an interesting one.**

 **13.10.16: Set pre-series, post-Tyger Pax, obviously. I originally wanted to make this another Human AU Drabble due to the prompt word 'Bandage', but I know that not everybody is a fan of Human AUs, so I decided against it. It's not as clean as I wanted, but there's only so much I can do in a drabble :(**

 **16.10.16: Set pre-Robots in Disguise.**


	11. Week Eleven - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: Terribly sorry for the late update! I'll be honest, this week kinda sucked. There were some bright sides though - I got these drabbles done, watched lots of Doctor Who, and got a LOT of amazing reviews! :D**

 **Thank you to Sidekicks-anonymous (who I can always count on for a review), Vanessa Masters (who left FOUR lovely reviews), and my two Guests for reviewing! To the Guest who made a request, I will consider your request. To the Guest who encouraged me, THANK YOU SO MUCH! That means a lot!**

* * *

 **17.10.16**

 **Silence**

Since getting his voice back, Bumblebee had gotten into the habit of talking to himself when alone. He claimed it was his way of processing things. Ratchet said that he was simply assuring himself that yes, his voice was back.

Both were true, but really, Bumblebee was simply trying to stave off the silence.

Bumblebee couldn't recall a time when he hadn't hated silence - unnerving, isolating silence - but could recall when that hatred had increased.

Tyger Pax.

Left for scrap with only the sounds of war to keep him company... Bumblebee could not, for the life of him, remember a time when anything had felt more terrifyingly silent.

 **18.10.16**

 **Sparklings!**

Bumblebee groaned as a sparkling Strongarm started screaming angrily, a sparkling Sideswipe having snatched her plaything (some scrapyard knicknack) from her. Before Bumblebee could intervene, something sharp clamped down on his pede.

"Ow!" Bumblebee glared down. "Grimlock!"

The sparkling Dinobot removed his jaws from Bumblebee's pede, grinning proudly. "I damag-ed you! Now you have to go to the damag-ed fixer!"

"Grimlock, I- Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Maybe Fixit had made some progress in coming up with a cure. Primus, Bumblebee sure hoped so, cause he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

 **19.10.16**

 **Makeover**

Ironhide could hear the other bots sniggering, but he chose to ignore them for the moment as he examined his reflection in the bar counter.

Black optic ridges had been drawn above his optics, giving him an angry look, orange flames decorated his optics, and numerous white fangs had been drawn on his lower jaw, protruding from his mouth.

The artist, a yellow sparkling sitting on the counter, grinned at his guardian proudly. "Now you look scary, 'Hide!"

"Yes, I do." Ironhide pat Bumblebee on the helm. "And anyone who says otherwise will find themselves eatin' their own blasters."

The other bots quickly stopped sniggering.

 **20.10.16**

 **Un-limpid**

Bumblebee had always been a bright mech, and a lot of that brightness showed in his optics, clear and unclouded.

Such was not the case after Tyger Pax.

Ratchet could still remember the look in Bumblebee's optics when he was informed of his permanently damaged voice box; the brightness had died, replaced by a dull hopelessness.

It didn't remain that way forever. It took awhile, but Bumblebee's optics eventually cleared themselves of that hopelessness. The brightness returned. But his optics never quite looked the same. Darkness still lurked there, tainting the bright exterior.

And like Bumblebee's voice box, Ratchet knew he could never repair it.

 **21.10.16**

 **Celebrations**

"Heard about your promotion. Congratulations."

Prowl shrugged carelessly. "I knew it would come someday."

"Great," Bumblebee scoffed. "Good to know it's given your ego another boost."

"Well unlike most other bots, my ego is well founded," Prowl retorted, smirking a little.

Bumblebee chuckled. "Granted."

Silence fell. Prowl appeared unaffected, but Bumblebee was starting to feel awkward. "So," he muttered. "You planning to celebrate or something?"

"No. It's just a job promotion."

"You sure? I know a good bar, I could take you."

Prowl looked at him, frowning slightly. "No, thank you."

Bumblebee shrugged. "Ok, that's fine. It'd be weird having drinks with my new boss anyway."

 **22.10.16**

 **Even Stranger Reunions**

Smokescreen was trying to say something, but Bumblebee was too occupied with their current mission: catching their mystery Decepticon, a bot who was way too fast on his wheels. It took almost an hour of high-speed chasing through the night drenched city before the Bee Team (plus Smokescreen) were finally able to corner the fugitive.

Bumblebee transformed, weapon ready. "Surrender, Decepticon!"

"Back away, Autobots," the 'Con hissed dangerously. "You would not _believe_ how bad a mood I'm in right now..." The bot transformed. "...and right now, I'm more than willing to show you exactly how bad it is."

Bumblebee nearly reeled in surprise. " _Knock Out_?"

 **23.10.16**

 **Do Your Worst**

A clawed servo grasped his doorwing and turned him onto his back. Bumblebee let out a buzz of pain as the claws dug cruelly into his shoulder.

"Are you ready to talk like a good Autobot?" Starscream asked, a mocking sneer on his faceplates. "If you aren't, that just fine. I am fully prepared to inflict my worst."

 _*Fine!*_ Bumblebee spat. _*Go ahead! Megatron already did_ his _worst. And let me tell you, Screamer, anything you have planned is_ nothing _compared to what he's already done to me. So go ahead... Do your worst. 'Cause compared Megatron, you don't scare me in the slightest.*_

* * *

 **18.10.16: Loosely based off of what I heard a little girl saying as I let her play with my Grimlock and Bumblebee toys :3**

 **19.10.16: The idea of Ironhide having been Bumblebee's guardian is based off of either Movie-verse fanon, G1 fanon, or both.**

 **21.10.16: My terribly lame attempt at making a HAPPY BIRTHDAY drabble for my sister. Like Prowl, she isn't really a fan of celebrations :P**

 **22.10.16: A continuation of 'Strange Reunions' from two weeks ago, which, by the way, is a continuation of another drabble (or two). I won't disclose which one yet, but you guys'll probably figure it out.**

 **23.10.16: Probably set sometime during TFPrime Season 2.**


	12. Week Twelve - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: Smokescreen is coming back next week!**

 **Thank you to Illustriousgiraffe and Sidekicks-anonymous for reviewing!**

* * *

 **24.10.16**

 **Hello, Old Friend**

"Bumblebee!" Knock Out broke into a grin. "This _is_ a pleasant surprise!"

The rest of the team (plus Smokescreen) transformed, eyeing Knock Out warily.

"Sir," Strongarm said. "Who is this bot?"

"An old friend," Bumblebee muttered. "Of sorts."

Knock Out let out a bark of laughter. "Well, compared to everything else I've been called recently, that's downright sweet." His optics landed on Smokescreen, and a bitter smirk spread across his faceplates. "Hello, _Smokescreen_."

Smokescreen avoided his gaze, frowning at the ground.

"Knock Out, what're you doing here?" Bumblebee demanded.

"That's a very good question," Knock Out sneered. "Care to answer that, Smokescreen?"

 **25.10.16**

 **Fond**

He was a warrior - a ruthless bot with a fearsome reputation that made both Decepticons and Autobots shrink away from him. So why on Cybertron did somebody think it was a good idea to let Ironhide nurture a sparkling?

Ironhide _did_ try to save his reputation by acting like he didn't care about the kid, a task that he was failing at miserably. The little bot just had a way of getting to you with his mischievous smiles and constant chatter.

As he trudged down the hall, Ironhide glanced down at the giggling sparkling currently latched onto his pede.

Yeah, so much for not caring.

 **26.10.16**

 **Mirror**

Bumblebee and Smokescreen had been tracking an energon signal, soon ending up outside an abandoned warehouse that was filled from floor to ceiling with mirrors. These mirrors were enough to give both young bots a pause, but they quickly bolstered each other and entered the eerily quiet warehouse.

Though unnerved at first, Bumblebee grew quickly used to the sight of his own reflection, and continued on without reacting too strongly. Passing by a cracked mirror, he glanced at his reflection, then did a double take. No, that _wasn't_ his reflection - Bumblebee knew for a fact that he did _not_ have red optics.

 **27.10.16**

 **Pranks**

Bumblebee considered himself mature bot, but he couldn't resist a good prank. So when Miko said, "What if we spray painted Bulkhead while he recharged?" he and Smokescreen agreed eagerly.

Everyone's reactions to the clueless Wrecker's new paintjob were hilarious, but the fun didn't last long. When Ultra Magnus saw Bulkhead's strange paintjob, he was quick to point it out. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were found out (with Miko escaping punishment due to being in school at the time) and given a long lecture on appropriate behavior, before being ordered to help Bulkhead clean himself up.

Well, at least Bulkhead thought it was funny.

 **28.10.16**

 **Spoons**

Bumblebee had taught his team how to play Spoons.

He was truly regretting it.

Almost every round ended in chaos, with their substitute spoons (large pieces of identical scrap metal) flying into the air as certain team members fought each other in order to get at them. These team members were usually Strongarm and Sideswipe, but Jetstorm and Slipstream would occasionally end up in the fray too, and things got truly devastating when Grimlock joined in. Drift was a more amiable player, but grew quickly exasperated by the overzealousness of the others and quit playing.

Really, who knew a card game could become so dangerously chaotic?

 **29.10.16**

 **Costumes**

A small figured dressed as Marty McFly climbed in through Bumblebee's open door, and soon the two of them were driving down the quiet streets of Jasper, Nevada.

 _*How was the party?*_ Bumblebee asked eagerly.

Raf shrugged. "It was all right. But a lot of the kids kept on asking me who I was. Apparently most of them have never even _heard_ of Back to the Future."

Bumblebee buzzed in surprise. _*Seriously?*_

"I know, right? It was kinda disappointing."

 _*Well... what's important is that your costume meant something to you. And hey, at least_ I _know what you are!*_

"Thanks, 'Bee."

 **30.10.16**

 **Scars**

Starscream seized Bumblebee by the throat, cutting off the young cop's taunts. "Perhaps," he snarled. "Megatron had the right idea when he silenced you all those decades ago."

Bumblebee didn't respond. He hardly moved. It was all he could do not to start panicking.

"What's this?" Starscream said mockingly. "No clever taunt?"

Bumblebee refused to speak. He was certain he would lose all composure if he did.

"You once said that anything I could do to you would be nothing compared to what Megatron did." Starscream tightened his grip. "Tell me, Bumblebee, do you feel the same way now that you have something to lose?"

* * *

 **24.10.16: A continuation of 'Even Stranger Reunions' from last week.**

 **25.10.16: Set in the same universe as 'Makeover'. I know that Aligned-verse canon pretty much renders the Ironhide-as-Bumblebee's-guardian headcanon nonexistent, but I still enjoy playing with the idea.**

 **28.10.16: Unless you know how to play Spoons, this drabble is just plain confusing.**

 **29.10.16: I went to a Halloween party dressed as Amy Pond from Doctor Who, specifically episode Day of the Moon (I have yet to wash the tally marks from my arms). Raf's problem is similar to my own, but I still enjoyed myself immensely.**

 **30.10.16: A continuation of 'Do Your Worst' from last week, set during episode Mini-Con Madness.**


	13. Week Thirteen - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: Sorry for the late update, guys. Studying for biology tests takes up a lot of my time. Frankly, I'm frustrated, stressed, and tired. But I'm still here!**

 **Anyway, this week, my sister presented me with a 'Five Times' challenge. Specifically, 'Five Times Smokescreen Followed Orders, and One Time He Didn't'.**

 **Thank you to MiraclexFaith, Sidekicks-Anonymous, and PrimesGirl93 for reviewing!**

* * *

 **31.10.16**

 **One**

As the two cadets nursed their injuries, glaring at each other, the sergeant pointed aggressively at the younger of the two. " _You_! Hundred-fifty laps on the track, pronto!"

" _What_?" Smokescreen exclaimed incredulously. "But, sir-!"

"Hundred-fifty laps, cadet! Now!"

"He provoked me, sir!"

The sarge raised a mocking eye ridge. "What, he hurt your feelings? There's a _war_ going on, cadet! D'you think I give a slag about your _fragging ego_? Hundred-fifty laps! On the track! Now! _Move it_!"

Smokescreen hesitated.

"Do I need to say it again, cadet?" the sarge growled.

Defeated, Smokescreen shook his helm. "No, sir. Hundred-fifty laps."

 **01.11.16**

 **Two**

"Bulkhead," Smokescreen comm'd. "I'm in the tunnels. I've got KO and the Pred bone in my sights."

Bulkhead responded sharply. ::Forget the bone! The tunnels are about to cave-in!::

"Scrap," Smokescreen muttered. "Right, just give me-"

::No! You have to get out now!::

"But I'm right on top of him!" Smokescreen protested. "If I just had another minute-!"

:: _Now_ , kid!::

Smokescreen slowed hesitantly. The car ahead of him laughed.

"Tired?" Knock Out drawled. "Should've known you'd be all flash and no speed!"

::Kid!:: Bulkhead snapped again. ::Get out _now_!::

"Alright, I'm coming." Smokescreen pulled back. Knock Out laughed mockingly as he sped out of sight.

 **02.11.16**

 **Three**

"This door won't keep us out long, Autobot!" called the creepy voice of the Decepticon squad leader. "You've trapped yourself! It'll be like opening a present. We break in, then we'll break you."

Smokescreen growled agitatedly. He was cornered and outnumbered; he desperately needed backup. But the primary command - _maintain radio silence_ \- played on a continuous loop in his processor, making him hesitate.

"You could always call your friends, Autobot!" the squad leader called. "Invite them to the party."

The door began to buckle. Decision made, Smokescreen braced himself and readied his weapons. "What, and let them steal all my fun? Not a chance, Decepti-creep."

 **03.11.16**

 **Four**

Smokescreen ran full tilt down the halls, only stopping when he realized that Ultra Magnus was no longer at his back. Turning, he saw that Ultra Magnus was pinned at a dead end, with all the 'Cons converging on him.

"Commander!" Smokescreen shouted.

As he tried to keep the 'Cons from overwhelming him, Ultra Magnus glanced at the young Elite Guard. "Fall back, soldier!"

Smokescreen shook his helm defiantly. "No way, chief!"

"That's an order!"

Smokescreen hesitated, his processor whirling with all potential decisions as Ultra Magnus became slowly but steadily overwhelmed by the attacking 'Cons. Finally, denta grinding angrily, Smokescreen turned and ran.

 **04.11.16**

 **Five**

Smokescreen stared at the Council member, stunned. "All due respect, sir, but _what the slag did he do_?"

"You've fought him. You've seen firsthand what he's capable of."

"But he's an Autobot now, sir!"

"That does not excuse the crimes he's already committed." The Council member turned away firmly. "Bring a squad with you. He may likely find it in his best interest to resist arrest."

"Sir-"

"This is not a request, soldier. I don't expect you to agree with the Council's decision, but I do expect you to obey. Do I make myself clear?"

Smokescreen turned away. "Yes, sir. I'll get right to it, sir."

 **05.11.16**

 **One Time He Didn't**

The Elite Guard commander eyed Smokescreen sternly. "I've heard rumors stating that you've been looking into the fate of Doctor Knock Out, despite the Council telling you, following his arrest, that his fate was none of your concern. Is this true?"

"Yes, sir.

"I see. ...Well, soldier, I should be suspending you for insubordination. However, I'm willing to let you off the hook _if_ you let this matter go. Are we clear?"

Smokescreen steeled himself. "No, sir. We're not."

The commander's faceplates hardened. "You don't have a choice, soldier. I'm _ordering_ you to let this go!"

"...Sorry, sir. But that's an order I won't follow.

 **06.11.16**

 **Epilogue**

For all his impulsiveness and ego, Smokescreen was still a soldier, trained to follow every command to a T, even if he didn't like it. There were times, however, when this conditioned instinct to follow orders was overruled by his own judgement. And, surprisingly, his judgements usually turned out quite sound. Smokescreen could easily look back on some of those judgments and think, "Yeah, I did good."

...It made Smokescreen wonder when the lucky streak would end. It made him wonder if, one day, he would choose to follow his own judgement, and then go on to regret that judgement for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **31.10.16: Set pre-series.**

 **01.11.16: Set during TFPrime season 3.**

 **02.11.16: Probably set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **03.11.16: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **04.11.16: Set before the Knock Out drabble 'Not Unpunished' from Week Seven.**

 **05.11.16: A continuation of the above drabble, set after the Knock Out drabble 'Imprisonment' from Week Eight and before the Bumblebee drabble 'Strange Reunions' from Week Nine.**


	14. Week Fourteen - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: Weeeeeellll, don't I just suck? ANOTHER late update! I'm so sorry guys...**

 **To Sidekicks-anonymous, thank you for reviewing, and thank you for telling me that my drabbles are the highlight of your week! That was incredibly encouraging. :3**

* * *

 **07.11.16**

 **Reign**

"Primus, I need a break," Smokescreen muttered, wiping the energon away from his mouth. He turned to Megatron, smirking tiredly. "That all you got?"

Megatron snarled and lunged at the smaller bot. Smokescreen gasped, nearly collapsing as the warlord seized one of his doorwings in a vice.

"Do not think you can even hope challenge me, Autobot," Megatron said harshly, shaking him. "You may have the Matrix of Leadership, but you are no Optimus Prime. You are simply an Autobot lackey who happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Smokescreen scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know."

 **08.11.16**

 **Recall**

There was actually very little Smokescreen could recall from his past. He could remember being handed off to a certain Autobot squad for nurturing - not like he'd received much nurture, seeing as _Prowl_ was the head of said squad - but everything before then was blank. Which was strange considering that he hadn't been all _that_ young when he'd been handed off.

If he thought hard enough about it though, he could recall some small things; a bright light, a vast room, murmurs and occasional shouts, and a smiling voice saying, "...hope indeed. Oh, newspark, you are destined for great things."

 **09.11.16**

 **Infected**

"According to my findings," Ratchet said grimly, handing Ultra Magnus a datapad. "Smokescreen has been infected with a highly aggressive virus."

"That's not true!" Smokescreen shouted furiously from behind the quarantine glass. He pulled back slowly, replacing his aggressiveness with a hurt desperation. "C'mon, doc, just let me outta here!"

"That's not you speaking, Smokescreen," Ratchet said wearily. "That's the virus. It's infected your mind. It wants to spread, and it's using you as a carrier."

"That's not true!" Smokescreen snapped, slamming his servos against the glass. "Let me out, now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Smokescreen."

"Let me out, slaggit! Let me out!"

 **10.11.16**

 **Invasion**

It felt like clawed digits were flicking through his memories as though they were readings on a datapad. It didn't hurt, but it made his processor crawl and writhe uncomfortably. He _hated_ it.

 _'Get out!'_ he yelled. _'Get out, get out!'_

The claws payed no mind to his panic and anger. They payed no attention to him at all as they picked carelessly at his memories, searching effortlessly for the one thing he didn't want them to know.

They found it.

A sick feeling filled his entire processor as the claws pulled out the memory, and he pulled back hopelessly. _'I'm sorry, Optimus...'_

 **11.11.16**

 **Miracle**

Smokescreen pulled himself upward, using the restraints holding his arms to his advantage, then dropped his weight sharply. The restraints remained as firm as ever, and another stab of pain jolted through his already aching shoulder joints.

Smokescreen groaned. "Maybe I should change tactics."

The bot hanging beside him scoffed dully. "Give it up, kid. You've been at it for days now. What makes you think you'll make it out now?"

"Beats giving up," Smokescreen retorted. "Like you."

"C'mon, kid... No one's ever escaped from this ship. It'd take a miracle."

"Good thing I'm the kinda guy who's willing to believe in miracles."

 **12.11.16**

 **Cavity**

Smokescreen had come with complaints that his transformations felt 'uncomfortable', a problem that had been ailing him since sometime after escaping Megatron's warship. Ratchet scanned him, and discovered that there was a large cavity in the young bot's torso area. Ratchet was baffled, but he was forming a theory.

"Smokescreen," he said slowly. "When the Omega Key was extracted from your chassis, how did it feel?"

"Why?"

"Answer the question."

Smokescreen shrugged, scowling. "I dunno. Kinda painful, I guess. Like a part of my protoform was being pulled out."

"Well..." Ratchet muttered. "According to these readings, that seems to be essentially what happened."

 **13.11.16**

 **Little**

The sparkling held up the glitch-mouse, grinning proudly. "Can I keep it?"

Prowl's answer was short. "No."

" _Please_!"

"No, Smokescreen," Prowl repeated firmly. "We have enough of a problem with these pests as it is."

The sparkling's demeanor changed abruptly; his doorwings dropped and his smile fell. "Like me?"

This caught Prowl off guard. "What?"

Panic flashed across the sparkling's face, and he lowered his helm. "Nothing, never mind." He turned away, the glitch-mouse still cradled in his servos. "I'll put 'im outside."

Doorwings miserably limp, the sparkling trudged out the office, leaving Prowl to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

 **07.11.16: AU in which Smokescreen received the Matrix of Leadership.**

 **09.11.16: Inspired by some episode of Fringe that I can't remember the name of.**

 **10.11.16: Set during episode Inside Job.**

 **11.11.16: Set after the final attack on Iacon.**

 **13.11.16: FINALLY get to write sparkling!Smokescreen.**


	15. Week Fifteen - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: I'm just descending into deeper levels of suckery every week, aren't I? Sorry for yet another late update. On the bright side, it's still an update! Also, FOUR REVIEWS!**

 **Thank you to Scheherezada, Sidekicks-anonymous, NovaShifter15, and Hitoro! Seriously, it brings me so much joy to see that people are legitimately enjoying my work, so thank you so much!**

* * *

 **14.11.16**

 **Excuses, Excuses**

"Smokescreen?" Bumblebee said slowly. "What's he talking about?"

Smokescreen shifted uncomfortably. "I-"

"It's because of _him_ -" Knock Out jabbed an accusing digit at the guilty Elite Guard. "-I'm once again _stranded_ on this _Primus-forsaken planet_!"

"Look, I'm sorry," Smokescreen said, more defensively than sincerely. "I didn't know-"

"What, you thought the Council only was only sending the Elite Guard to pick me up for a friendly chat?" Knock Out scoffed. "Please, even _you_ aren't _that_ stupid."

"I was just following orders!"

Knock Out laughed scathingly. "Yes, doesn't that just make it all better?"

"Look, I'm sorry, all right?" Smokescreen shouted frustratedly.

 **15.11.16**

 **Drawing**

Prowl raised an optic ridge as he examined the drawing Smokescreen had given him. It was a childish caricature of Prowl himself, arms crossed high in front of his chestplates, optic ridges deeply furrowed and abnormally large, and mouth drawn in a deep frown.

"Is this how you see me?" Prowl asked.

Smokescreen shifted uncomfortably. "Sometimes. The others helped a lot." The sparkling faltered, before adding softly, "They don't really like you all that much."

"Good to know that hasn't changed," Prowl muttered.

Smokescreen took back the pad. After some hesitation, he said, "It's all right. They don't like me either."

 **16.11.16**

 **Second Guessing**

He awoke with a groan. His processor ached terribly and there was heavy servo resting on his shoulder. "Optimus..."

His optics shot open and he looked up at the bot kneeling beside him.

"Optimus!" Ignoring the pain, he scrambled to his pedes, laughing ecstatically. "You're all right! The Forge, it-" He stopped. "The Forge..." And all of a sudden, he couldn't bring himself to look at his newly resurrected leader.

"Oh, Primus... Optimus, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I else to do, and I just couldn't-!" The servo was once again placed upon his shoulder. He faltered. "I'm... I'm sorry, Optimus."

 **17.11.16**

 **Family**

Bulkhead nudged Smokescreen on the shoulder. "What about you, kid? You got a family?"

Smokescreen scoffed. "Nah, just me. I mean..." He hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, just me."

Bulkhead raised an optic ridge. "No one? No friends? No guardians?"

"No." Smokescreen shook his helm. Then, after thinking a bit, he added slowly, "There was this one Autobot squad that sorta raised me before I joined the Elite Guard, but they weren't exactly a 'family'. They were just... a squad. But they're part of the reason I wanted to be a soldier, so there's that.

"But otherwise?" Smokescreen shrugged. "It's just me."

 **18.11.16**

 **War**

Lack of war experience made him extremely lucky. He retained his buoyant youthfulness and unrelenting confidence. He retained his faith in the Autobot cause, and the hope that it would all be over soon, very soon. He was lucky that he could still find it within himself to hope.

No, lack of war experience made him naïve! He was cocky and filled with delusions of bravado. He never understood the gravity of the situation, and he was destined for disillusion. If he only had some idea what it was like to fight for all these hundreds of years, maybe then he wouldn't be so ignorant.

 **19.11.16**

 **Watch**

He checked his clock - an obsessive habit developed over the past two hours and fifty-five minutes. _'Not long now. Just keep it together.'_

Someone was playing with the knives pinning his shoulders to the floor, whispering nasty things.

 _'Keep it together.'_

He checked his clock again. "Don't get cocky," he rasped. "I can guarantee our little playdate's almost over."

Someone twisted one of the knives. He was probably screaming.

He checked his clock again, just as he had been doing for the past two hours and fifty-six minutes. _'Not long now. Three hours, they promised. Not long now.'_

 **20.11.16**

 **Mimic**

"Primus, you _are_ young! I haven't felt this young in millennia! Such a fresh spark...!" The bot punched the air experimentally. "Such free joints!"

"Thanks." Smokescreen delivered him a stiff punch to the jaw. "I work out."

The bot rubbed his jaw, laughing. "Primus...! You know, originally I would've preferred to imitate someone a little more important, but no, this is _perfect_! My lucky day!

"Then I'm gonna have to ruin it for you." Smokescreen prepared another blow. "Cause there's no way I'm lettin' you walk outta here like that."

"My first fight in this body!" His duplicate took a fighting stance. "How exciting!"

* * *

 **14.11.16: A continuation of the Bumblebee drabble 'Hello, Old Friend' from Week Twelve. By the way, I sort of mentioned this two weeks ago, but the 'Imprisonment' arc (started in Week Seven with 'Not Unpunished') is in the same universe as the 'Strange Reunions' arc. I alluded to this in Week Eleven, but I don't think anyone remembers.**

 **15.11.16: More sparkling!Smokescreen! Yay!**

 **16.11.16: A larger word count would've allowed for a happier, more complete ending.**


	16. Week Sixteen - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: Need I say it? Another late update. Ugh, I SUCK! I'm so, so sorry guys...**

 **On a brighter note, my thanks to all the people who encourage me to keep going, my lovely reviewers: Sidekicks-anonymous, Hitoro, and Scheherezada! :3**

* * *

 **21.11.16**

 **Hiding Out**

"That'll have t' do." Smokescreen set aside the welder and laughed; he didn't find anything particularly funny, but he needed something to laugh at. "I'll probably have you looking like some kinda Franken-bot by the time you come 'round."

The comatose form of Optimus Prime remained silent as ever. Smokescreen sighed. " _If_ you ever come around..."

For a moment, Smokescreen glanced at the dusty golden relic sitting in the corner, untouched since he had brought it to the cave.

Then he turned away. It was time for another scavenging run; energon was running low, and he was hoping to find better medical supplies.

 **22.11.16**

 **Growing Up**

The head of the small Decepticon army looked Smokescreen up and down. " _You're_ the Autobot's first line of defense?"

Smokescreen scoffed. "Nah. I'm just the guy who's buying time.

"I see. Trying to play hero, are you?"

"Nope. No heroes here. Just a bot doing what any soldier worth his training would do." Smokescreen paused, then laughed. "Wow... Finally growing up and prob'ly about to get myself killed at the same time. For me, that's kinda contradictory.

"Welp, one of those was bound to happen sometime. Might as well take down two with one blast." He took a stance, smirking. "Bring it on."

 **23.11.16**

 **Acid**

When Smokescreen was shoved to the ground, he knew it was over. The acid peppered every inch of his chassis - his pain receptors were overloading and his processor was going haywire.

Then, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him to his pedes. Within seconds, he was lying safe within the barracks, chassis stinging and processor wondering why anyone had helped him in the first place. The Elite Guard cadets weren't exactly fond of each other, and no one liked to test the fatal capabilities of acid storms.

Still, he reasoned hazily, that wasn't important now. "...thanks..."

"Don't mention it, kid. But remember, you owe me."

 **24.11.16**

 **Thankfulness**

It was a human celebration, and the kids were eager to have the Autobots partake in one of the celebratory traditions: stating what one was thankful for.

It took awhile, but eventually each bot was stating at least one thing they were thankful for, be it big or small.

Soon, it was Smokescreen's turn, and he had to stop and think for a bit.

Primus, there was actually a lot he was thankful for. He wasn't sure how he could even begin to tell these bots how thankful he was...

"I'm alive. I'm here." Smokescreen shrugged. "That's more than I could ever ask for."

 **25.11.16**

 **Somewhat Familiar**

As Smokescreen explained the tactics and strategies of the two warring squads in his drawing, complete with sound effects and exuberant body motions, Prowl watched the sparkling with a furrowed brow. He observed Smokescreen's high, stiff doorwings, and the way he lay the drawing pad flat on the desk and pointed sharply at specific points in the drawing.

Prowl became so caught up in his observations, that it took him a moment to realize that Smokescreen had finished.

"Well?" Smokescreen gestured to the drawing. "Is it good?"

"Yes," Prowl said absently. "Very interesting."

Smokescreen frowned, but left without saying anything more.

 **26.11.16**

 **Climbing**

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, almost there..." That was a lie, but Smokescreen decided to allow himself one small lie. With an effort, he continued to pull himself up the sides of the pit.

Then, his servo slipped.

"No, no, no! Scraaaap!" Smokescreen fell back and hit the ground with a crash.

Shouting frustratedly, Smokescreen got to his pedes. "No comm. signal, no backup, no way out...!" He punched the wall angrily.

Then, he looked up. The night sky could be seen through the top of the pit.

Smokescreen sighed. " **One** way out..." He loosened his joints and prepared to try again.

 **27.11.16**

 **Gettin' Hard, But Not Givin' Up**

Smokescreen couldn't hold in the cries of pain as he fell back to assess the damage done to him. "Ugh, scrap!"

Primus, everything was driving his pain receptors around the bend! And he was getting so tired...!

::Smokescreen!:: Arcee's voice came in through his comm. ::Where are you? I need some backup here!::

Smokescreen paused, took a few deep vents, then tapped his audio receptor. "I hear you, Arcee," he replied, vocals surprisingly steady. "I'll be with you soon as 'm finished with these jokers."

::Are you all right?::

Smokescreen bolstered himself with a laugh. "Nothing I can't walk off."

* * *

 **21.11.16: AU in which Smokescreen didn't use the Forge, and is just trying to keep Optimus alive.**

 **23.11.16: Set pre-series, during Smokescreen's training in the Elite Guard.**

 **24.11.16: Happy Thanksgiving, even if you don't celebrate it! I'll have you know that I am SO thankful for the followers of this fic! You guys keep me a'going!**

 **25.11.16: Even more sparkling!Smokescreen! I just really enjoy writing this kid.**


	17. Week Seventeen - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: Uuuuugggghhhh... Late again. I don't know how I'm going to survive as an adult.**

 **But hey! Still updating! And I'm still receiving spectacularly encouraging reviews from my gorgeous reviewers! My deepest thanks to Sidekicks-anonymous, Hitoro, Lalo, Fangeek, and NovaShifter15!**

* * *

 **28.11.16**

 **Temporary Caretaker**

Red Alert pat the sulky sparkling on the helm. "Just keep an optic on him while I contact the caretakers."

Knock Out eyed the sparkling warily. "Why? Surely you can handle one sparkling."

"And you can't?" Red Alert retorted. "It won't take long, just a few minutes. Don't do anything stupid." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Knock Out shouted. "Just what do you expect me to do with this?"

But Red Alert had already left the room. Knock Out groaned and looked down at the sparkling, who simply crossed his arms and stuck out his glossa. Apparently he wasn't too thrilled about the situation either.

 **29.11.16**

 **Silent Mourning**

"And you found no body?"

Dreadwing shook his helm regretfully. "Nothing."

"Hmm." Knock Out's back remained facing the seeker.

"I know how great a friend Breakdown was to you, Knock Out," Dreadwing said solemnly. "I am deeply sorry for your loss."

Knock Out was silent for a moment. "Well, this is war. Breakdown knew the risks, as do we all. Thank you for your time, Dreadwing."

The Decepticon SIC took that as his cue to leave. But just before the medical bay doors could close behind him, Dreadwing turned and caught a glimpse of the good doctor leaning heavily over his desk.

 **30.11.16**

 **Theatre**

Everyone knew that the doctor was a former Decepticon. That didn't stop the medical students' fascination as said doctor gave an in depth lecture, complete with a dissected corpse. One of the weaker students nearly purged his tanks, and the doctor sent said student a warning look.

"Careful," he drawled. "If a single droplet of your fluids so much as touches my finish, you'll be joining our unfortunate friend on the dissection table."

The students laughed.

The doctor raised an optic ridge, then smirked. "I guess that did sort of sound like a joke, didn't it?"

They quickly stopped laughing.

 **01.12.16**

 **Not Really An Autobot**

They'd broken into the medical bay, a vicious but desperate group of Decepticon stragglers, demanding medical supplies. Knock Out, never one to argue with a mech holding a gun to his face, told them to help themselves. The leader of the group shoved the medic aside.

Knock Out examined the new scratches on his chestplates, and said lightly, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah?" The leader smirked, showing off his blaster. "What'cha gonna do about it, Autobot?"

"Oh, I may have joined their team..." Knock Out got to his pedes, an unnerving smile on his faceplates. "...but I can assure you, I'm no Autobot."

 **02.12.16**

 **Never Been To Medical School**

"I don't care!" Knock Out shouted into his comm. "Tell him that I-! ...Oh, _really_?" His vocals dripped with mockery. "Well, I _am_ a doctor. Tell him I would be _happy_ to fix _that_ problem with a few surgical methods of deeply murky legality."

Bumblebee stood nearby with Smokescreen, and he nudged him with a smirk. "I don't believe that bot has ever been to medical school."

Smokescreen snorted.

"What are you two on about?" Knock Out snapped, turning on them.

"Nothing," Bumblebee said innocently, managing to keep a straight face.

Smokescreen had no such composure. He devolved into laughter, leaning heavily against the wall.

 **03.12.16**

 **Prisoner**

"Hel- _lo_!" Knock Out called irritatedly. "Is anybody hearing me? I think I've had more than enough time to cool off, or whatever it is you want me to do in this slagging cell!"

He looked about his prison with disdain. It was rusting, but sturdy, as were the stasis cuffs he was wearing. His memory banks had become a bit scrambled, so Knock Out couldn't quite recall how he'd ended up in this position...

He resumed his shouting. "Come on! We're all Decepticons here! More or less," he added with a mutter.

His words echoed down the decrepit hall. Predictably, there was no answer.

 **04.12.16**

 **Decepticon Scum**

The Autobot, an extremely burly mech, finally spoke when Knock Out moved to repair his leg. "My crew was slaughtered... There was a 'Con squad, attacked our hideout. We spent cycles holding them back, but they finally broke through... Massacred the lot of us. Somehow I survived." The bot chuckled humorlessly. "How about that?"

Knock Out hummed disinterestedly.

"Hey... You're a 'Con, aren't you?"

Knock Out paused to glance at the mech. He was staring at him. There was something about the way he stared that made Knock Out wonder whether or not he should activate the berth's electro bonds.

* * *

 **28.11.16: Set in the 'Colleague' universe.**

 **29.11.16: Set not long after Breakdown's death in episode Crisscross.**

 **01.12.16: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **02.12.16: I REALLY wanted to make this joke.**

 **03.12.16: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **04.12.16: Set post-Predacons Rising.**


	18. Week Eighteen - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: I won't say it... I won't.**

 **I WILL say a mighty thank you to my reviewers: Sidekicks-anonymous, Jules Cardy, Scheherezada, and NovaShifter15! Your reviews make me so unbelievably happy every time I see them! :3**

* * *

 **05.12.16**

 **New Pet**

It was just a glitch-mouse. A simple, rather insignificant little specimen that had been brought to the medbay to be used as a test subject.

Knock Out had recently become rather attentive to the little thing, allowing no one but himself to take care of it. First Aid had once joked that if he didn't know Knock Out better, he would've said that the doctor was growing fond of the little creature.

Knock Out then pointedly asked him if there was some inventory he ought to be doing, and First Aid knew that that marked a permanent end to the conversation.

 **06.12.16**

 **Saint 'clas**

::Hey, Knock Out, where are you?::

"Hello to you too, Breakdown. I'm taking a little drive across Germany. I caught wind of a big race, and I don't intend to miss out."

::Want me to back you up?::

"Standby, I'll call if you're needed."

::Anything interesting down there?::

" _Please_. Fine automobiles aside, when is anything ever interesting on this mudball? There _is_ some human celebration going on. Apparently, some fleshy called Saint something-or-other is scheduled to break into residences in order to leave gifts at the front door around this time."

::Why?::

"Slag if I know. Just your basic human nonsense, I suppose."

 **07.12.16**

 **Fabulous Bad Guy**

Knock Out smirked at the Autobot who'd just entered the cavern. "Ah, finally. I was wondering what was taking you."

"Wait," Smokescreen laughed. "Please don't tell me you were actually waiting for me to show up. 'Cause that would just be stupid, even for you."

"Well, I need someone to witness yet another one of my victories."

"You stuck around to gloat?" Smokescreen scoffed. "Wow, that _is_ stupid. Guess you haven't been watchin' any human films lately."

"Considering how pathetically bad you Autobots are at retrieving Predacon bones, I think my decision is well founded." Knock Out turned to the Vehicons awaiting his command. "Sic him."

 **08.12.16**

 **Bit of a Tight Spot**

Arcee and Bumblebee pulled away from the rubble, the former growling frustratedly. "Looks like we'll have to sit this out. Hopefully Ratchet picked up our message."

"Well," Knock Out ground out. "Isn't this just _grand_? I warned you not to shoot, but you Autobots just had to go all trigger happy!"

"Well, excuse us for not trusting your advice. We were more focused on the bots aiming blasters at our helms."

"And look where that's got us!"

"Well..." Arcee began loosening her joints. "As long as we're here, might as well take that bone."

Knock Out stepped back, snarling. "Just you try it, Autobot."

 **09.12.16**

 **Bullet**

"I just wanted a fine, relaxing stroll," Knock Out muttered to himself. "And _look at me now_!" He yelled in pain, falling against a wall corner. "Getting shot in the streets..."

Shaking a little, Knock Out lifted his servo away from the bleeding hole in his chestplates. He shifted the area experimentally, and hissed in pain.

"A bullet... An actual, proper bullet." He felt like laughing. "I'd almost be impressed if it wasn't embedded in my chest cavity. Augh...!" He clutched his chestplates again and grit his denta. "Oh, why couldn't you just upgrade to plasma bolts like everyone else?"

 **10.12.16**

 **Provoke**

Smokescreen had been trying to get Knock Out into a sparring match for awhile now. Knock Out cooly turned down every offer. He knew well that he could fight just fine, but he didn't care to get into a pointless sparring match, and he really just didn't care in general.

This quickly changed when Smokescreen accidentally crashed into the medic while driving distracted. Both bots picked themselves up, and Knock Out seemed to be fixed on the new dents and scratches marring his chassis.

"Smokescreen," he said lightly. "I am now willing to take you up on that 'sparring' offer."

 **11.12.16**

 **Kindred Spirit**

"I tried playing with the kids..." The sparkling paused to suck on his energon treat. "But they're boring, and they don't like playing any of the games I do. Can I have another one?"

"I don't think so." Knock Out moved the bowl of energon treats out of reach.

The sparkling rolled his optics. "Why not?"

"As a doctor that would just be plain irresponsible of me, as dull and grown-up that may sound. Also..." Knock Out dusted off the sparkling's shoulder. "...Take it from a grown-up, if you're going to have an impeccable finish, you must have impeccable denta to match."

"Fine."

* * *

 **06.12.16: Happy Saint Nicholas Day to those who celebrate it (and even those who don't)!**

 **07.12.16: Set sometime during Season 3. The idea of Knock Out being an adventure movie type villain who's too arrogant for his own good just wouldn't leave me alone. I won't lie, I was largely inspired by the Nathan Drake series (which is probably why I chose Smokescreen to be the 'protag' in this drabble).**

 **08.12.16: Set sometime during season 3.**

 **09.12.16: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **10.12.16: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **11.12.16: A continuation of 'Temporary Caretaker' from last week.**


	19. Week Nineteen - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: The holidays have started! So maybe that means I'll be able to keep up with my schedule for once! Yay!**

 **A big thank you to all my reviewers - Jules Cardy, Sidekicks-anonymous, Scheherezada, and guest - for giving me feedback and sticking with me even after all my sucky schedule keeping skills! :3**

* * *

 **12.12.16**

 **Back Away**

"Enough!" Bumblebee shouted, stepping between the two bots "I don't know what's going on here, and I won't care until all of us are back at the scrapyard! Then we can sort this out!"

Knock Out scoffed. "My apologies, Bumblebee, but there is no way in _Pit_ I'm going anywhere with you."

"Knock Out, I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure we can sort it out-"

"Please," Knock Out sneered. "If I go with you, all I have to look forward to is a new stasis cell, especially if Mr. Following-Orders has anything to say about it."

 **13.12.16**

 **A Simple Choice**

"Shockwave, why am I here?"

"I require your assistance, doctor."

"'My assistance.' Ha! Why, then, did you find it necessary to slagging _abduct_ me?"

"You had joined the Autobots. Logically, I assumed you would have found it within your best interests to remain with them rather than follow me willingly."

"If that is the case, what makes you think I would ever assist _you_?

"You pay allegiance to whomever you feel will best serve your interests, your own survival being the main concern. With this in mind, doctor, I offer you a simple choice: assist me, or I will be forced to kill you."

 **14.12.16**

 **Lots of Work**

"We got some more busted bots incoming!"

"Oh, good," Knock Out growled, not looking up from his current patient. "For a moment there I was afraid I didn't have nearly enough work to do."

The bot who's legs he was currently repairing squirmed impatiently. "Slaggit, can't you go any faster? Some 'Cons actually wanna get some _real_ work done."

Knock Out pulled back with a tight grin. "Oh, I can certainly wrap this up nice and quick if that's what you really want." He activated one of his buzzsaws. "After all, I agree; some 'Cons actually want to get some proper work done."

 **15.12.16**

 **Out and About**

Knock Out inched his way through the crowd of bots. "...the only reason I came out here was to buy myself that armour wax. Otherwise I'd have avoided coming here altogether."

"C'mon, Knock Out." Breakdown grinned at his ironically slower moving partner. "It'll be fun. I know this really good bar, best high-grade this side'a Cybertron."

"Yeeesss, I don't really do bars," Knock Out muttered.

"C'mon, you haven't been gettin' out much lately. You prob'ly need a drink."

Knock Out released a long-suffering sigh. "Fine. But if a bar fight breaks out, I'm leaving everything to you."

"You got it, doc."

 **16.12.16**

 **Bug Attack**

Bumblebee burst into the medbay and punched out the controls.

"What the _slag_ was that?" Knock Out snapped, jumping up from his seat.

"Insecticon," Bumblebee said quickly, barricading the door with anything he could get his servos on. "Must've come from that hive Smoke and Bulk found yesterday."

"And you're leading it _here_?"

"I'm _hiding_ here!" Bumblebee retorted.

"You couldn't hide _anywhere_ else?" Knock Out shouted. "Someplace that _doesn't_ contain fragile medical equipment, our only cache of medical supplies, and _me_?"

"Look, I'd love to get into an argument with you, but right now that's the _least_ of our problems!"

 **17.12.16**

 **Ambiguous Defector**

Knock Out turned to glare at his 'companion-of-the-day'. "Must you make so much noise?"

Smokescreen paused his pede-tapping to retort, "What? I'm bored!"

Knock Out groaned, turning back to his work. "Why, out of every other Autobot, did I have to be stuck with _you_?"

"Hey, I'm just as thrilled about this babysitting session as you are, but, y'know, Commander's orders."

"And here I thought you Autobots were the more trusting ones," Knock Out muttered.

Smokescreen laughed shortly. "A 'Con defects only after his team loses. Sorry if that makes us a little more paranoid than usual."

 **18.12.16**

 **Blast From the Past**

The patient had been a part of a small scouting team sent to one of Cybertron's moons. He'd been brought back by his frightened and bewildered team, strapped tightly to a stretcher.

Knock Out stopped dead when he saw the patient.

The bot writhed and struggled in his bonds, dead optics rolling wildly as he groaned and hissed hoarsely. His mouth was open unnaturally wide, in such a way that it should have been anatomically impossible, and from it came a wriggling proboscis type structure, straining to attach itself to the closest bot.

"Energon...!" he gurgled. "Energon...!"

"Well," Knock Out muttered. "That's not good."

* * *

 **12.12.16: Another addition to the 'Strange Reunions' series. A continuation of the Smokescreen drabble 'Excuses, Excuses' from Week Fifteen.**

 **13.12.16: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **14.12.16: Set pre-series.**

 **15.12.16: Set pre-series.**

 **16.12.16: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **17.12.16: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **18.12.16: Set post-Predacons Rising.**


	20. Week Twenty - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: I should just start announcing when I actually update on time instead of when I update late.**

 **Big thanks to my reviewers, Jules Cardy, Sidekicks-anonymous, Scheherazada, and Hitoro! You guys keep me goin'!**

* * *

 **19.12.16**

 **The Mech in the Box**

As he stared at the body, he noticed that he was venting heavily, despite the fact that it had taken surprisingly little effort to dispose of this one. He shook himself and retracted his buzzsaws.

"Get a hold of yourself," he growled to himself.

He took the body and shoved it alongside the others - a long line of limp frames that looked exactly like him. But they weren't him, he was positive of that. They were just clones. He was the original.

"I'm the original..." He glared at the latest clone and spoke again, in a stronger voice. "Do you hear me? I'm the original!"

 **20.12.16**

 **Owl**

"Hoo."

Knock Out turned away from the mining site - which was boring to observe anyway - and towards the source of the strange sound. There, sitting at the top of a nearby tree, was a stumpy looking organic creature, covered in brown plumage.

The creature released another warbling, "Hoo." Then, much to Knock Out's alarm, it turned its head all the way around to face him.

"Ugh." Knock Out shuddered as the creature stared down at him with large, unblinking eyes. "These organics just get more strange and repulsive everyday."

The creature turned its head back around disinterestedly with another, "Hoo."

 **21.12.16**

 **Tell Me More**

Knock Out skidded to a stop and transformed, taking a quick glance behind him. He chuckled.

"Even after all this time and with your own team to back you up, you're still no match for my horsepower, Bumblebee."

"From this I gather you're well acquainted with the lieutenant," said a smooth voice.

Buzzsaws activated within an instant, Knock Out spun around and glared into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

"Calm down. I'm a friend." A wolf-bot emerged from the darkness, a benign smile on his faceplates. "If you don't mind, I'd love to hear more about how you know the lieutenant."

 **22.12.16**

 **Investigation**

It came as a shock to everyone when one of Knock Out's patients was found dead, slaughtered in his berth. Cybertron had only recently been revived; the Autobots were woefully unprepared for the situation. All the same, an investigation was launched, and Ultra Magnus made it clear who he thought the most likely suspect was.

"Yes, of _course_ I murdered my own patient and didn't even bother to get rid of the evidence." Knock Out scoffed. "Really, Bumblebee, what do you take me for? If I _had_ killed this bot, I would have been much more meticulous."

"That's really not helping your case, Knock Out."

 **23.12.16**

 **Primus, I Hate You**

"Smokescreen has apparently decided to take five." Knock Out approached his original lab rat with a smile. "Looks like it's just you and me again."

"Knock Out... Release me," CyLAS pleaded weakly. "You-you have the Autobot. You don't... need me."

"Ah, but you have so many novelties the Autobot doesn't," Knock Out said pleasantly, preparing a syringe. "Your techno-organic nature is something I have yet to finish dissecting, and quite frankly, I despise you just a bit more than I despise him. I won't say it's nothing personal..." He stabbed the syringe into CyLAS's arm, grinning sharply. "...because it so most certainly is."

 **24.12.16**

 **There is No Cure!**

"I've seen this before. There was an outbreak of this exact nature on the Nemesis, not too long before Cybertron was revived."

"How did this outbreak come about?" Ultra Magnus demanded.

Knock Out hesitated. "Well, that's difficult to answer, but in short, Starscream and I tried creating a super-soldier and ended up with this instead."

Ultra Magnus sighed. "I would ask what on Cybertron were you thinking, but for now, that is irrelevant. How do you cure this... infection?"

"Unfortunately, commander, there is no cure. All those infected are technically already dead. The only way to prevent an outbreak is to kill the patient."

 **25.12.16**

 **Might Be a Bit Psychotic**

Months after Knock Out had gone missing, his signal popped back online. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were sent to investigate. They found the doctor hiding out in an old ruin, dazed and heavily wounded.

As soon as he saw the two shocked bots, Knock Out extended his buzzsaws.

"Stop right there." His voice was dangerously calm, but weary. "Before you even think about taking one step forward, consider this - I'm injured, exhausted, furious, cornered, and extremely unsure what is and isn't real. And to top it off, my finish is in _shambles_! Basically, I feel like have nothing to lose. Just... take that into careful consideration."

* * *

 **19.12.16: I watched The Prestige today. It was awesome, fascinating, and absolutely terrifying in an entirely psychological sense. 9/10 Would recommend. This drabble's title comes from one of the movie's quotes: "Would I be the man in the box, or the prestige?"**

 **21.12.16: A continuation of 'Back Away' from last week.**

 **22.12.16: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **23.12.16: A continuation of the Smokescreen drabble 'Lunatic' from forever ago (Week Three).**

 **24.12.16: A continuation of 'Blast From the Past' from last week.**

 **25.12.16: Merry Christmas! This DEFINITELY fits the holiday spirit! ...Yeah, sorry, I had no idea what to write for Christmas. Anyway, this is set post-Predacons Rising.**


	21. Week Twenty-One - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: My deepest thanks to Jules Cardy, Sidekicks-anonymous, NovaShifter15, Hitoro, and Scheherazada for reviewing - you all keep me going! I know I say that a lot, but it's true! Good GOSH, it's true! :3**

 **Happy New Year, guys! MAN, it's been an interesting one.**

* * *

 **26.12.16**

 **This Isn't Over!**

Bumblebee had been feeling uneasy all week, and sleep hadn't been coming easy. Frustrated and tired, he decided to go for a short drive. He didn't get far; the uneasiness that had been plaguing him all week attacked in full force, and he transformed, reaching slowly for his Hunter.

Then, he stopped himself. _'Ugh, don't be so paranoid. Nothing's out there.'_

"Hello, Bumblebee," said a familiar voice.

He froze. "No..."

"I told you this wasn't over."

Bumblebee spun around, just in time to see a pair of yellow eyes glaring at him from the darkness before they leapt at him.

 **27.12.16**

 **Versus**

"Slag." Bluestreak lowered his rifle. "Sunstreaker's watching the flag."

"We need a diversion," Sideswipe muttered. "'Bee, make yourself a target."

" _What_?" the youngest Autobot exclaimed. "Why me?"

"You're loud, you're noticeable, and you 'killed' Jazz. If we could stand to lose anyone, it would be you."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not that great a shot!"

"I'll add that to the list of reasons we could stand to lose you."

"I'm not gonna give myself up to Suntreaker!" Bumblebee hissed. "He takes the game way too seriously!"

"Yeah, me too."

"Who died and made you leader, anyway?"

"Jazz. After you 'killed' him. Now get out there!"

 **28.12.16**

 **Take Your Optics Off 'em For One Second**

The little femme stomped her pede. "No! I don't wanna watch a movie!"

"Well, tough luck!" a sparkling Sideswipe retorted. "Grim n' I wanna watch one!"

"Ok, enough!" Bumblebee sighed, calming himself. "Sides, you and Grim may watch a movie. Strongarm, you and I can... play a card game or something. All right?"

This seemed to satisfy everyone, including Strongarm, and soon Bumblebee had Sideswipe and Grimlock sitting glued to the TV.

"Ok, Strongarm. What do you-?" He froze. The little femme who had been at his side not three seconds ago was nowhere in sight. He groaned. "Slag this..."

 **29.12.16**

 **Survivor**

"A fight. Hand-to-hand combat, just you and me. If you win, then I'll let your friends go." The warrior indicated to Grimlock and Strongarm's unconscious forms. "If I win, well..." He shrugged, chuckling. "I'm sure you've read by rap sheet. Use your imagination."

Bumblebee lowered his weapon. "Deal."

"So eager! I admire that." His opponent loosened his joints confidently. "I should warn you though, I was a gladiator - a survivor of the Pits of Kaon. Consider that."

"And I've faced a few gladiators in my time. So far, I'm still standing." Bumblebee raised his fists readily. "Consider _that_."

 **30.12.16**

 **Dilemma**

"You're old enough. Remember the War?"

Bumblebee's optics flickered to the bot's armed blaster as he replied. "Yes, I remember."

"Then you know how brutal the 'Cons are. How much those slaggers just love bringing destruction and misery wherever they go." The bot approached Bumblebee, optics pleading for him to understand. "You know why I'm doing what I'm doing!"

Bumblebee vented deeply. "I of all bots know how... brutal the Decepticons can be. But the War is over. And Primus, I know that doesn't make anything that happened better, but we can't go around killing other bots because of it. Not anymore."

 **31.12.16**

 **Pretty Good Year**

Bumblebee sighed as he overlooked the ruins that used to be Autobot Outpost Omega One. The memories came easily, and he smiled. Casting one last look at the old base, he requested a groundbridge.

As soon as he arrived back at the scrapyard, he was met by an excited and somewhat impatient team. Within minutes, they were all gathered around the TV, ready for Russell's movie marathon. They nudged and pushed each other, fighting for the best seat even as the movie started.

Bumblebee smiled widely.

"You know what?" He sat down alongside his team. "I'd say that this has been a pretty good year."

 **01.01.17**

 **Seize the Year**

Bumblebee sighed, smiling. "There's something I love about the first day of the new year."

"Eh." Sideswipe shrugged. "Feels just like last year. Only more boring. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if this year turns out exactly like last year."

"Well, I think that we will be much more productive this year compared to last year," Strongarm countered. "After all, we have been improving as a unit. Wouldn't you say, sir?"

Before Bumblebee could reply, Grimlock cut in enthusiastically. "Well, if more productive means I get to punch more bots this year, I think this year is gonna be _awesome_!"

* * *

 **26.12.16: Set post-Robots in Disguise Season 2.**

 **27.12.16: Set pre-series and pre-Tyger Pax. To anyone who's confused about Sideswipe's presence, I subscribe to idea that the Sideswipe featured in the Aligned novels and games is a different Sideswipe featured in the RiD cartoon - two different bots, same name.**

 **28.12.16: Kind of a continuation of 'Sparklings!' from Week Eleven.**

 **29.12.16: Set sometime during Season 1 or 2 of Robots in Disguise.**


	22. Week Twenty-Two - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: YES! OH MY WORD! I'M ACTUALLY PUBLISHING THESE THINGS ON TIME! YES! YEEEEEEESSSSS!**

 **A mighty thank you to my gorgeous reviewers: Sidekicks-anonymous, Jules Cardy, Calliope-Beautiful Voice (once known as Scheherazada), and NovaShifter15! It fills my heart with joy to see that people are actually enjoying my writing! :3**

* * *

 **02.01.17**

 **Race**

"I'm a fast bot! How do you think I avoid getting myself caught? Or killed!"

"Says the bot who couldn't outrun Suntreaker during capture-the-flag," Sideswipe laughed.

"That doesn't count! You were using me a bait!" Bumblebee snapped. "I bet I could beat him in a proper race!"

"All right, prove it. Join Tracks and Sunny's race, right here, right now."

"I will!" Bumblebee turned and ran down to the racing track.

Jazz nudged Sideswipe. "The kid may still be learning, but I wouldn't underestimate him."

"Yeah, I know," Sideswipe said. "I just want to see what will happen."

 **03.01.17**

 **Don't Start With Me!**

"So, I grabbed a ship and... here I am." Smokescreen finished his story with a tired shrug.

Bumblebee sighed, drawing a servo across his faceplates. "Primus... Look, Smokescreen, I get that you and Knock Out never got along. Primus knows _we_ didn't. But was it really necessary-"

"Hey, _don't_ start with me!" Smokescreen snapped. "I was following orders! _Just_ like you guys always told me to!"

"Don't try to pin this on me!" Bumblebee shouted back. "You're smarter than that, Smokescreen, we both know that! Don't tell me that some part of you didn't know that arresting Knock Out under those circumstances was just... wrong!"

 **04.01.17**

 **Short Stuff**

Bumblebee tapped his comm. "I'm almost to the building, Blue. See anyone from up there?"

::Nnnnnope,:: Bluestreak replied. ::The place looks kinda deserted- Oh! I see you!::

"What?" Bumblebee spun around and began searching the surrounding slopes for the Autobot sniper. "Slag! But if you can see me-!"

::Relax, there's no one up here but me, and there's no one down there but you. Your position is not compromised, don't worry.:: Bluestreak paused, then chuckled. ::Aw, you look even smaller than usual from up here.::

Bumblebee groaned. "Oh, c'mon Blue, please don't start that again."

::Sorry, 'Bee. Small frames invite teasing.::

 **05.01.17**

 **Ain't That a B**ch?**

"Hey, team. I can't hear you, but I'm pretty sure you can hear me, so let's cut to the chase... There is no extraction plan. And I'm sorry, but... I just don't think Shockwave is about to let me get out of here easily.

"I sent out the transmission. I still don't know if it'll help us, which... might make this whole thing seem a bit pointless. It's okay, though. It's not the first time I've sacrificed myself because someone said 'hopefully it'll help'. It's not ideal, but when the odds are stacked against us, that's all we can really do..."

 **06.01.17**

 **Not Dead Yet**

Bumblebee was dazed and injured when he finally reached the scrapyard gateway. He barely registered the arrival of his frantic teammates, not until Strongarm and Drift picked him up off the ground.

Strongarm's frantic voice reached his audio receptors. "Bumblebee, what happened?"

 _"...as much as I would love to tear you into so many little pieces, we both know that your life is not the worst thing you have to lose. But your team..."_

"I have to... warn..." Bumblebee rasped, snapped out of the memory. "He's back... He's coming back...!"

With that, Bumblebee's system failed him and he fell into stasis.

 **07.01.17**

 **On the Run**

He was surrounded by humans soldiers, every single one of them firing some form of weapon. He was trying to tell them that he surrendered and that he didn't want to hurt them, but of course they didn't understand him. He knew was only a matter of time before they started shooting him with something more lethal.

 _'Slag this!'_ Bumblebee activated his gun, firing one pulse in the direction of the soldiers. Not close enough to hurt them, he hoped, but just enough to get them to scatter.

Bumblebee transformed and sped through the opening, desperately hoping he wouldn't get cornered again.

 **08.01.17**

 **OWNED**

It was just a sparring match, but Bumblebee was staking a lot on it, especially considering the fact he'd been talking a lot about how good his hand-to-hand was getting.

Yeah, he was the first to admit he sometimes talked too much.

But finally, after almost losing the fight seven times, Bumblebee found himself standing over a downed Sideswipe.

The scout's response to victory was instantaneous. " _Yes_!" He punched both fists in the air. "I did it! I owned you! I _owned_ you! Ha!"

Sideswipe groaned, glaring up at the ceiling. "Just you wait until we start playing capture-the-flag again..."

* * *

 **02.01.17: Not exactly a continuation, but set after 'Versus' from last week.**

 **03.01.17: Probably takes place at the same time as 'Tell Me More' from two weeks ago. Also, I find writing an argument between Bumblebee and Smokescreen to be enjoyable, for some reason**

 **04.01.17: Supposed to be in the same universe as 'Versus', but works just fine as a stand-alone drabble.**

 **05.01.17: Title comes from the spectacular, sad, and spectacularly sad closing quote of the Red vs. Blue season 13 finale. Said finale has left me in emotional turmoil this past week. 9/10 Would recommend Red vs. Blue to those who don't mind swearing, inappropriate humour, and unexpected punches to the heart.**

 **06.01.17: A continuation of 'This Isn't Over!' from last week.**

 **07.01.17: I felt the need to write an Age of Extinction type drabble, probably because I was watching it today.**

 **08.01.17: This one falls into the same category as 'Short Stuff'.**


	23. Week Twenty-Three - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: Another on time update! YES!**

 **I'm so glad people are enjoying my work! Massive thanks to Sidekicks-anonymous, Jules Cardy, Black1Bee, NovaShifter15, and Calliope-Beautiful Voiced for reviewing! :3**

 **To the people who've been enjoying my pre-Tyger Pax Bumblebee drabbles, I'm glad you're enjoying them! I've largely based pre-Tyger Pax 'Bee off of his personality in War for Cybertron, as well as the personality of G1 Bumblebee. The character of Agent Washington from Red vs. Blue - at least his pre-Epsilon personality - also heavily influenced how I imagine pre-Tyger Pax 'Bee.**

 **Okay, that's it for this super long A/N! Let's go!**

* * *

 **09.01.17**

 **Lights, Camera, Action?**

"Hey, guys!" Bluestreak greeted them with a smile on his faceplates and a camera in his servo. "So, I thought I'd try my servos at making some kinda movie, documentary thing, and I was wondering if you wanted to help."

"Yeah, sure!" Bumblebee said brightly. "Sounds fun!"

"Sounds stupid," Sunstreaker said flatly.

"Wait, wait," Sideswipe cut in. "A movie about... what? Exactly?"

Bluestreak shrugged. "Y'know, us! The Autobot army!"

"What, like a propo?"

"No! Just a fun little interview based documentary on our everyday lives, preferably when we're _not_ fighting Decepticons."

"Who the slag would watch something like that?"

"I would," Bumblebee piped in.

 **10.01.17**

 **Nothing More Spark-Crushing**

They were pretty much the only ones in the rec. room, so Jazz offered to play some of his tunes.

"Slag yeah!" Sideswipe said. "After listening to nothing but 'Bee's playlists for the past week, I'd listen to anything."

"Hey!" Bumblebee protested. "What's wrong with my music?"

"Nothing, except you sing along to every. Single. Slagging. Song."

"You could just tell him to stop," Suntreaker pointed out.

"I've tried that. You wouldn't _believe_ how moody this guy gets when he's told to stop singing."

"Hey," Bumblebee retorted. "When you're really getting into a song, there's nothing more spark-crushing than being told to stop, okay?"

 **11.01.17**

 **Once You Name It**

Bumblebee had recently taken in an injured cyber-cat, promising that he would let it go as soon as it had been nursed back to health. Unfortunately, the more the cyber-cat regained its strength, the more likely it was to go missing.

"Hey! Sideswipe! Have you seen little guy?"

"I think he's standing right in front of me."

"Ha ha, funny. I'm talking about the cyber-cat."

"Oh... C'mon, 'Bee," Sideswipe said exasperatedly. "You can't start naming that thing! Once you name it, you start getting attached to it."

"So, I _didn't_ name it," Bumblebee retorted. "That's why I'm just calling it 'little guy.'"

 **12.01.17**

 **Rained Out**

Since losing the race to Sunstreaker a few weeks ago, Bumblebee had been focusing a lot on increasing his speed, mostly by going out on the track and doing laps, with some bot who'd had the misfortune of saying that they had some free time helping keep record of Bumblebee's time.

If it was up to Bumblebee, he would have done this everyday, but scouting was a hectic and unpredictable job, so he just had to settle for whenever possible. Unfortunately, 'whenever possible' occasionally wasn't possible.

"Uh, 'Bee, I think I see some acid rain coming at us..."

"Ugh, _seriously_?"

 **13.01.17**

 **Too Much Noise**

Strongarm was trying to tell him something, but there was a bit too much happening all at once; Fixit stuck in another verbal loop, Sideswipe, Russell, and Drift's students were loudly debating about something or other, and Grimlock was trying to get _someone's_ attention.

Finally, Bumblebee snapped. "Enough! Everybody, just calm down and stop speaking all at once!"

The entire scrapyard fell silent. Everyone was staring at him with a mixture of shock and confusion.

Bumblebee groaned, shaking himself. "Sorry, guys. I'm just... a little overstimulated." He turned away, pressing a servo over his optics. "I'm gonna go for a drive."

 **14.01.17**

 **Temporary Paintjob**

"So, how 'bout you, Bumblebee?" Miko asked, hauling her paint set over to where Bumblebee was standing. "What's your temporary paintjob request? A swarm of killer bees? A swarm of wasps?"

Bumblebee rolled his optics. _*Not exactly original.*_

Miko clearly understood the sentiment, even if she didn't understand what he'd said. "Yeah, that's kinda boring. Also, it'd be kinda hard to see, what with your new paintjob- Hey, I know! How 'bout something creepy, like some skulls? I just got some new glow-in-the-dark paint that'd be perfect for that!"

Bumblebee shrugged and nodded. _*Yeah, sure, why not?*_

 **15.01.17**

 **Capture-the-Flag**

"My teammates and I used to play this back during the war on Cybertron," Bumblebee said, smiling. "It's supposed to be a kind of training exercise, but it's actually pretty fun.

"Now, before we start, a few things - first, this is _simulated_ combat. I shouldn't have to tell you guy to not actually hurt each other. Second, make sure you don't hit your own teammates. I can personally guarantee you won't hear the end of it if you do. Third, don't take this too seriously. Just have fun! Any questions?"

"Yes," Sideswipe piped in. "Why all this fuss over a crummy flag?"

* * *

 **09.01.17: A TON of pre-Tyger Pax drabbles this week. Anyway, am I the only one who desperately wants an episode of Transformers modeled after an episode of The Office?**

 **10.01.17: Am I the only one who feels really down when, while you're singing and putting your all into it, you're suddenly told to stop singing?**

 **11.01.17: More Pixar jokes!**

 **12.01.17: Kind of a continuation of 'Race' from last week.**

 **13.01.17: Am I the only one who feels rather overwhelmed when everyone around you seems to be talking all at once?**

 **14.01.17: Set sometime during Beast Hunters.**

 **15.01.17: Set at any point in RiD 2015.**


	24. Week Twenty-Four - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: Late update. Well, I guess that was inevitable.**

 **Anyway, big thanks to my reviewers - Sidekicks-anonymous, Jules Cardy, NovaShifter15, and Calliope-Beautiful Voice - and to the people who have been sticking with me even through the late updates!**

* * *

 **16.01.17**

 **Faith and Ramifications**

"Launching the Allspark." Ratchet shook his helm wearily. "What on Cybertron is Optimus thinking?"

"I'm sure Optimus knows what he's doing," Bumblebee said reassuringly.

"Bumblebee, I'm not sure you understand the ramifications such a drastic action would produce."

"I understand it'll produce a real ramification for the 'Cons."

"The Allspark is so much more than a potential weapon, Bumblebee! These ramifications will end up affecting _all of us_ in the long run. If Optimus has made the decision to launch the Allspark, then all of Cybertron had better hope he knows what he's doing."

"And he does!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "Optimus always knows what he's doing!"

 **17.01.17**

 **Petty Arguments**

"Okay, so you don't like their music," Bumblebee said shortly. "That's fine. But I do, so could you please stop criticizing?"

"I'm just giving my opinion," Sideswipe muttered.

Strongarm scoffed. "Since when did we start listening to _your_ opinions?"

Sideswipe glared at her. "I'm sorry, but at what point was this conversation any of your business?"

"Sideswipe," Bumblebee said warningly.

"What? It's true! She's _always_ butting in on stuff that's none of her business!"

"Hey!" Strongarm snapped.

Bumblebee quickly stepped between the two. "Strongarm-!"

"No point in denying it!" Sideswipe called.

"Sideswipe, enough!"

"What's everybody shouting about?" Grimlock bellowed.

"GO AWAY, GRIM!"

 **18.01.17**

 **Too Much To Do**

"Sideswipe's havin' that arm wrestling competition with Ironhide today," Jazz commented. "Wanna check it out."

"Yeah, that sounds–!" Bumblebee stopped, then groaned. "Ugh, but I can't! I have to train on the track while I still have time. Plus, I have to keep on preparing for that mission and the launch and-"

"That's not for another few cycles," Jazz said calmly. "Relax."

"I can't! This whole thing is just too important-!"

"I'm not sayin' it's not. But you aren't gonna get anywhere if you're shifted into high gear all the slaggin' time. Just relax, kid. And have a bit of fun! You'll be fine."

 **19.01.17**

 **Anniversary**

Bumblebee could remember the exact date he had lost his voice. How could he not? Even as he improved and his psyche healed, that date never failed to make Bumblebee feel as though he were back to square one.

After the revival of Cybertron, things changed.

Arcee watched from a distance as Bumblebee chatted with Smokescreen, laughing as he teased the other mech about something or other.

"Hey, Bulk," she called to the nearby Wrecker. "Isn't today supposed to be 'Bee's moody day, or something?"

Bulkhead saw where Arcee was looking, and chuckled. "Guess he forgot."

Arcee smiled. "Guess so."

 **20.01.17**

 **Saturday**

"What'cha watching, 'Bee?"

Buzzing in alarm, Bumblebee attempted to cover the screen as he turned to face the femme. _*Nothing.*_

Arcee scoffed, smirking. "Those human cartoons again?"

Bumblebee threw his arms in the air defeatedly, turning back to the screen. _*I like watching them, all right?*_

"And you don't think you're a bit too old for stuff like that?" Arcee said teasingly.

 _*No. I think they're more refined than people give them credit for.*_

"Refined..."

 _*I couldn't think of a better word,*_ Bumblebee grumbled. _*But still, my point stands. Slag, I'm willing to bet there's something even_ you'd _enjoy somewhere here.*_

 **21.01.17**

 **What is Going On!?**

Smokescreen had driven off after their argument, ranting about how he couldn't do anything right. Fixit was still trying to pick up Knock Out's location. Bumblebee was just trying to come up with a solution to this hodgepodge of a problem. He was exhausted.

There was a light cough, and Bumblebee turned. His entire team stood there, all looking concerned and surprisingly serious.

"Sir, we know that you're probably a little stressed right now," Strongarm said. "But... we really don't understand what's been going on lately, and as your team, we need you to tell us."

Bumblebee sighed. "Yeah... you're right."

 **22.01.17**

 **Distracted Mind**

To Ironhide's immense relief, Bumblebee wasn't all that hard to teach. The little mech approached all new things with a genuine interest, and he picked up these things pretty fast. There were a few problems though.

"Bumblebee, I don't see you workin' on your datapad."

The sparkling, who had been staring absently at the wall moments before, groaned frustratedly. "I know! I'm trying! My processor is being so distracting!"

"Well, you're gonna have to learn to control it. There are gonna be a lotta situations where you can't afford to be distracted, and I'm not always gonna be there to snap you outta your daydreams."

* * *

 **16.01.17: More pre-Tyger Pax stuff! I've been planning to write an arc leading up to Tyger Pax ever since I started writing all those pre-Tyger Pax Bumblebee drabbles.**

 **17.01.17: Just a rough depiction of what a typical argument between myself and my siblings sounds like :P**

 **18.01.17: Kind of a continuation of 'Faith and Ramifications'.**

 **19.01.17: Set post-Predacons Rising. Also, I found that the Transformers '07 movie is about ten years old by now. Say what you will about the Bay movies, I give the '07 movie credit for even getting me into Transformers in the first place.**

 **20.01.17: *Ironically writes a drabble entitled 'Saturday' on Friday.* I could gush about how much I enjoy cartoons, especially in terms of stories and animation style. But I won't :P**

 **21.01.17: A continuation of 'Don't Start With Me!' from two weeks ago. Also, HEY! I used the word 'hodgepodge' in my writing!**


	25. Week Twenty-Five - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: Sorry for another late update, guys. This week hasn't been the best; I've been feeling awful for the past two weeks now (should probably stop forgetting to take my vitamin C) and it took me awhile for me to get into a 'Smokescreen' mindset in order to write these drabbles. But hey, here I am! And my health is looking up!**

 **Also, BIG THANKS TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS, Sidekicks-anonymous, Jules Cardy, knockout13, and Calliope-Beautiful Voice! :3 Your reviews seriously brightened up my week!**

* * *

 **23.01.17**

 **Getting Problematic**

Prowl glared at the three full grown bots in the lineup. "Honestly, an act of insubordination has been a long time coming for you three." Turning his glare down on the adolescent sparkling standing in the lineup, Prowl continued, "But I am baffled as to how _you_ could've possibly been pulled into this."

Smokescreen scowled at the ground, muttering something under his breath.

"Smokescreen, if you have something to say-"

"Since when d'you care about whatever I'm doin'?" Smokescreen demanded hotly.

"I care when whatever you're doing is reckless and insubordinate," Prowl replied cooly.

The sparkling groaned, stomping his pede. "You suck, Prowl."

 **24.01.17**

 **Out of Practice**

"Absolutely _not_!"

"C'mon, Ratchet!" Smokescreen tried not to wince as his injured chestplates protested at his every movement. "I'm getting better! Besides, doesn't Bulkhead kinda _need_ a partner?"

"Bulkhead can handle at least one mission on his own," Ratchet said firmly. "I already said no, and that is _final_!"

"But I'm getting outta practice, I know it!"

"Nothing is preventing you from getting back in practice. Here, in the base, under my supervision."

Smokescreen groaned, then winced sharply.

Bulkhead chuckled. "I'd listen to Ratchet, kid. Just take it easy. I'll try my best not to complete all the missions before you're back on your pedes."

 **25.01.17**

 **Just a Bit Exhausted**

"Well, that sucked," Smokescreen muttered as Arcee helped him to his pedes.

"What happened?" Arcee demanded. "Why weren't you answering your comm.? Where's the bone?"

"Woah, slow down a bit." Smokescreen groaned, rubbing his optics. "Um, KO and I went through a really, _really_ long high-speed chase before he finally got the drop on me... My comm.'s busted, prob'ly from that hit or somethin'... The bone's gone."

"Ugh, scrap..." Arcee tapped her comm. "Ratchet, we need a 'bridge. Smokescreen, you feeling all right?"

"What? Yeah, I'm just really... really tired."

Arcee tapped her comm. again. "Hey, Ratchet, you might wanna prep the medbay too."

 **26.01.17**

 **Wrapped Up**

He was hanging upside down, wrapped in some kind of sticky webbing. His processor was pounding and he felt strangely exhausted.

"Ugh, where'm I...?"

A face moved into his fuzzy field of vision - a pointed, feminine face, that appeared to be smiling. "Welcome to my parlour."

Smokescreen squinted. "What...?"

The femme laughed. "Poor dear. It seems that waking up earlier than expected has actually made you slower to the uptake."

"There was somethin' I needed to do... Somethin'..." He groaned, processor aching in protest.

The femme tapped his forehead. "Now, don't hurt yourself. Once I get thirsty enough, that will be my job."

 **27.01.17**

 **Unbirthday**

Smokescreen approached the Prime hesitantly. "Hey, Optimus?"

"Yes, Smokescreen?"

"Well, I just thought you'd like to know, um..." Smokescreen frowned as he tried to sort out his words. "Well, my clock has been a little messed up lately, but I think I've sorted everything out. Anyway, I think... that today counts as the anniversary of your becoming Prime."

Optimus was silent, and Smokescreen continued. "Alpha Trion told me all about it. I just... thought you'd like to know. I mean, assuming you don't already."

"No," Optimus said thoughtfully. "I confess that I had forgotten. Thank you for reminding me, Smokescreen."

 **28.01.17**

 **Red and Gold**

There was a loud shriek, followed by what sounded like gunshot, and the night sky was lit up with a brief flash of light.

"Woah!" Smokescreen hit the brakes. "What was _that_?"

Bumblebee stopped alongside him and transformed, looking excited. _*Fireworks! Look!*_

The scout pointed towards the human city, and Smokescreen transformed to get a better look.

Several bright streaks had been launched from the city, accompanied by the loud shrieking sound as they rose into the sky. BANG! Smokescreen's optics went wide as the streaks burst into sparkling explosions of red and gold.

"Woah."

 _*I know, it's impressive right?*_

 **29.01.17**

 **Behind Schedule**

He checked his clock. This action no longer served to encourage him, as it had seventeen minutes ago, but instead simply pushed him deeper into despair. It was hard to shake a habit that had developed over the past three hours and seventeen minutes, though.

 _'They promised, they promised, why aren't they here!?'_

Someone was mocking him. He wanted to deliver a snide retort, but... he couldn't think of anything.

 _'They're just a bit late. It's fine, just hold on.'_

Someone slowly pulled out one of the knives in his shoulder. He knew he was screaming. Again.

 _'They promised three hours! They promised, they promised...!'_

* * *

 **23.01.17: More sparkling!Smokescreen!**

 **24.01.17: Set sometime during Beast Hunters.**

 **25.01.17: Set sometime during Beast Hunters.**

 **26.01.17: I wrote this with the idea that it was a continuation of the Knock Out drabbles 'Blast From the Past' and 'There is No Cure!' from weeks nineteen and twenty, respectively.**

 **27.01.17: Set sometime during Beast Hunters. Not sure why I decided to entitle this one 'Unbirthday', but it seemed to fit.**

 **28.01.17: Gong xi fa cai! Happy Chinese New Year to any of you who celebrate it!**

 **29.01.17: A continuation of 'Watch' from Week Fifteen. I sort of managed to think up an actual plot for this awful thing. Whether or not I'll expand on it remains to be seen.**


	26. Week Twenty-Six - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: Sorry for another late update... BUT HEY! Big thanks to Jules Cardy, Sidekicks-anonymous, NovaShifter15, and Calliope-Beautiful Voiced - my amazing reviewers who never fail to put a smile on my face!**

 **To Sidekicks-anonymous - "Ever notice that fangirls tend to be sadistic? I don't understand us sometimes..." Oh yeah, I have most certainly noticed :P Thanks for pointing the out by the way, it really made me laugh :3**

 **Did something a little different this week; while she and I were discussing our different writing styles, Neon suggested that she write one of my drabbles this week - either to see if she could imitate my writing style, or to see if her writing style was distinct enough from mine for people to be able to spot it, or both. So here's a small challenge for my readers: which drabble of the week do you think was written by Neon?**

* * *

 **30.01.17**

 **F-ine**

"Prowl!" Smokescreen ran up to his caretaker, who was in deep conversation with some other bots. "Prowl, check this out!"

"Not now, Smokescreen."

"No, no, but look!" The excited sparkling held out a pistol that had its power cell removed. "I beat my record, watch!"

"I said not now, Smokescreen."

"Wait, wait, it'll just take a couple seconds!" Smokescreen began to methodically take the pistol apart.

"Smokescreen, I said no!" Prowl said sharply. "Now go back to your berth!"

Smokescreen's faceplates hardened, and he quickly reassembled the pistol. " _Fine_." Doorwings stiff, the adolescent bot turned and stormed out of the room.

 **31.01.17**

 **Playdate's Almost Over**

He checked his clock, unable to break the habit developed over the past three hours and thirty minutes. Someone was mocking him again, tapping the knife against his neck, but he was too tired to care.

The rumble of an explosion succeeded in shaking him from his dull state of mind.

Someone pulled the knife away. "What the Pit...?"

Three words, and the sound of commotion just outside the door - it was enough to sweep away all apathy from his processor. Whatever wild feeling came in its place, he was able to express in a sharp, hysterical laugh.

"I told you this was almost over!"

 **01.02.17**

 **Are We Alone?**

Smokescreen winced, his processor continuing to ache as the memories slowly came back. Landing on the moon with the rest of the squad... Splitting off... Finding that lair-like area... The ground collapsing from underneath him...

"Now then..." The femme clasped the side of his face in a clawed servo, instantly tearing him from his thoughts. "Tell me, did you come alone?"

"Why?" Smokescreen muttered. "Want more company or somethin'?"

A sharp pain flared behind Smokescreen audial receptor, and he cried out, instinctively pulling away from the femme's touch.

The femme chuckled. "You have something to hide. I'll take that to mean you are not alone."

 **02.02.17**

 **Not Entirely Discouraged**

Bumblebee and Smokescreen slowly picked themselves up, the explosion still ringing in their audial receptors.

The scout shook his helm with a low buzz. _*Primus, I need to work on my reaction time.*_

"Hey, we ain't dead," Smokescreen said encouragingly. "I'd say your reaction time's just right."

Bumblebee acknowledged him with an appreciative nod, before looking down the tunnel, through which their Decepticon opponent of the week had just escaped.

"So, what're our chances of actually takin' this guy down?" Smokescreen asked.

 _*Considering our recent track record, not that great.*_

"Yeah. Welp...!" Smokescreen loosened his joints. "Let's go take him down!"

 **03.02.17**

 **Did Well... Enough**

Six gunshots rang out in quick succession. There was a brief moment of respite, then six more. Smokescreen braced his arms against the recoil with a vaguely familiar ease. The shooting range, large and empty, clamored with the echoes before subsiding. The hologram projections faded away, and his score flashed on the board some distance away: _Accuracy At 68%_.

Smokescreen turned with a grin. "So? How'd I do? Elite Academy teaches well, yeah?"

Prowl, impassive as ever, crossed his arms. "Our other squad mates have presented higher accuracy rates, but I suppose you did well."

Smokescreen wilted, grin fading at the unspoken 'well enough'.

 **04.02.17**

 **Confusion**

The electro-bonds were the only source of light in the otherwise dismally dark cell. He couldn't really see anything, and his entire body felt stiff and tired.

What had he done to end up in this situation? It was a legitimate question. Smokescreen had no idea what he had done to warrant this, which made this whole thing frustrating, upsetting, enraging, confusing, and sometimes a bit frightening.

"Hello?" he called for what felt like the hundredth time. "Is anyone there? Why'm I here?"

Once again, his voice fell without so much as an echo, boxed in by the unrelenting walls of the cell.

 **05.02.17**

 **Bulwark**

The last message he had received made the situation absolutely clear: the defense squads were being wiped out, and he was now the only thing standing between the 'Cons and the Hall of Records - one rookie with zero field experience against an entire Decepticon army.

 _Primus_ , he was excited!

It never once crossed his processor that he should probably be feeling more scared than anything. Sure, he was still just one rookie with no field experience, but that was all going to change the second those doors blasted open, and slaggit if Smokescreen wasn't going to give this fight his all.

* * *

 **30.01.17: More sparkling!Smokescreen! :3**

 **31.01.17: A continuation of 'Behind Schedule' from last week.**

 **01.02.17: A continuation of 'Wrapped Up' from last week. Also, Airachnid's acid touch is such an obscure power. As far as I know, it only shows up in one episode (in a flashback) before the writers seem to forget about it. I also completely forgot about it until I rewatched episode Predatory recently.**

 **02.02.17: Set sometime during Beast Hunters.**

 **03.02.17: Set pre-series, sometime during Smokescreen training at the Elite Guard. Also, subtle Portal reference :P**

 **04.02.17: Continuing my tradition of putting characters into situations I have now idea how they got into. This is probably set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **05.02.17: Set during the final attack on Iacon.**


	27. Week Twenty-Seven - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: Tired, but STILL ALIVE! A big thank you to SamN5, Sidekicks-anonymous, Jules Cardy, Calliope Beautiful-Voiced, and NovaShifter15 for reviewing! As always, it is so encouraging to see your feedback, and it was also very interesting to see which drabble(s) each of you thought my sister wrote last week (and your reasoning behind it). :3**

 **So I won't keep you in suspense: the drabble Neon wrote last week was *drum roll* 'Did Well... Enough'!**

 **Thanks for participating guys! That was really fun! Anyway, on to this week's drabbles! (Just to clarify, Neon wrote none of these).**

* * *

 **06.02.17**

 **Carjacked**

Smokescreen had expected stakeout to be boring - hours spent parked outside of a building with little chance of action. He did not expect two humans to walk up to him and start fiddling with his doors.

Smokescreen quickly considered his options. He could not transform... Should he risk driving away?

One of the humans, frustrated at being unable to open the firmly locked doors, grabbed a crowbar and hurled it at the window. Though the window did not shatter, a spiderweb of cracks emerged.

Angry and embarrassed, Smokescreen nonetheless managed to control himself and sent a distress signal to base.

 **07.02.17**

 **Stop Justifying Yourself**

In trying to follow orders, he ended up compromising his integrity and getting one of his teammates imprisoned. In trying to make it right, he essentially destroyed his life searching for a teammate that now wanted nothing to with him.

He really could not do a thing right!

Realizing that he was pushing the speed limit, Smokescreen decelerated.

 _'Maybe instead of complaining about it, you could actually try doing something about the situation,'_ said some calmer part of him.

 _'I already tried,'_ he thought bitterly. _'And look how great that turned out.'_

 _'Then maybe you should stop trying to justify yourself.'_

Smokescreen hit the brakes.

 **08.02.17**

 **Trying Not to Pace**

Smokescreen had overheard a Council member discussing something incriminating with an unknown party. Not ten hours later, the same Council member asked Smokescreen to meet him in his office.

The office was empty when he arrived - the Council member was running late, leaving Smokescreen more time to his nervous thoughts. Did the Council member know that Smokescreen had overheard him? What should Smokescreen even do with the stuff he had overheard? And if the Council member _did_ suspect him, what then?

The office door slid open. "Hello, Smokescreen. I am sorry for being late."

Smokescreen bolstered himself, and nodded impassively. "No problem, sir."

 **09.02.17**

 **That's Interesting**

Smokescreen collapsed. Shakily, trying to stifle his cries of pain, he glanced at the knee joint that had been struck by the acid pellet.

"Well," he gasped. "That's interesting."

"Interesting?" Wheeljack scoffed. "Kid, your knee joint's almost gone. I don't think interesting's a word I'd use."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't think of another one- Augh!" Smokescreen cringed, trying to keep from clutching the effected joint. Gritting his denta, he shook himself and brought out his arm cannon. "I'll be fine... Let's take these guys down!"

"You're not taking down anyone," Bulkhead snapped. "Jackie! Get him outta here! I'll cover you!"

 **10.02.17**

 **Out of the Sky**

Wheeljack glanced at the bot pacing around the back of the ship. "Relax, kid, all that pacing's starting t' make _me_ stir crazy."

"I'm fine," Smokescreen retorted. "Just a little... impatient to get back on solid ground, I guess."

"What're you, afraid of flying?"

Smokescreen scoffed. "No, I'm not afraid of flying. It's just, y'know, I'm a grounder. I prefer havin' my wheels on the _ground_."

"Whatever you say," Wheeljack said with a smirk. "Still, you should know I'm a slagging good pilot. Nothing short of an anti-aircraft turret's gonna knock us outta the sky."

On cue, something slammed against the ship.

 **11.02.17**

 **The Only Reason You've Lived This Long**

"Leave them alone," Smokescreen ground out, trying to ignore the stinging behind his audial receptor.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the femme said simply. "My ravenous nature prevents me from ignoring any potential meals."

"Then why'm I not on the menu?"

"Oh, you are." The femme chuckled, drawing closer to her captive. "Believe me, if you were not useful to me, I would have drained you of every drop of energon long ago. The only reason you're still alive is for the sake of luring the rest of your squad into my web. And then..." She bared her denta. "I feast."

 **12.02.17**

 **How Hard Can it Be to End this War?**

"The 'Cons are trying really hard to win, huh?"

Prowl didn't turn away from his work as he replied, "We all are."

"I heard the others talkin' about how they don't know if we're ever gonna win..." Smokescreen turned towards the older bot. "Do you think we're gonna win?"

Prowl said nothing.

"Well, _I_ think we're gonna win," Smokescreen said confidently, arms crossed high over his chest. "You're smarter than the 'Cons, and the others are really good at fighting. And when I get really good at fighting, I'm gonna take down as many 'Cons as possible to help us win!"

Prowl continued to say nothing.

* * *

 **07.02.17: Another addition to the 'Strange Reunions' arc, continuing from 'What is Going On!?' from week twenty-four.**

 **08.02.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **09.02.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **10.02.17: Set post-Predcacons Rising.**

 **11.02.17: A continuation of 'Are We Alone?' from last week.**

 **12.02.17: Yay, more sparkling!Smokey!**


	28. Week Twenty-Eight - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: Big thanks to Sidekicks-anonymous, NovaShifter15, and Jules Cardy for reviewing! I am really happy that we have managed to make it this far into the challenge, guys, and believe me when I say that I could not have done it without your support. Thank you! :3**

* * *

 **13.02.17**

 **Prepare for Trouble**

"Hey, can we stop talking about work? Just for a bit? I mean, I haven't seen you for awhile. I want to hear how you're doing from you, not from some weekly message."

Before Prowl could reply, a certain adolescent sparkling ran up to the two strolling bots. "Prowl, guess what!"

"Not now, Smokescreen," Prowl said automatically.

Prowl's companion broke into a grin. "Ah, so this is the kid you've been telling me about!"

Smokescreen stared at the bot, bemused. "Prowl's been talkin' about me?"

"Yeah! Prowler's told me all about you! I'm Bluestreak, by the way."

"Oh!" Smokescreen quickly saluted. "Smokescreen."

 **14.02.17**

 **Welcome to the Family**

"So, if you're not an officer, and you're not a new squad member, then what are you?"

Bluestreak couldn't help laughing at the sparkling's utter confusion. "I'm just an old friend of Prowl's. Well, I think of him more as a brother, really."

Smokescreen frowned. "You're his brother?"

"No, no," Bluestreak laughed. "Not exactly. See, after my home was destroyed, Prowl took me in. He watched over me, helped me get better, and even trained me. So in that sense, I view him as my big brother. Which, hey! When ya think about it, kinda makes you my brother too!"

 **15.02.17**

 **Hope It's Worth It**

"And you're positive it was the _Alchemor_?"

Jazz shrugged. "Pretty positive. I just kinda took Bumblebee's word for it, and believe me, that bot's word always means somethin'."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Smokescreen sighed, pressing a servo to his helm. "Earth... Primus, that's gonna be real pain in the aft to get to."

Jazz tilted his helm, a sign of mild concern. "Kid, I don't know exactly what you're hopin' to do, but I can tell a lotta big bots are gettin' really jumpy about it. So whatever you're doin', for your sake, I sure hope it's worth it."

"Yeah, me too."

 **16.02.17**

 **Fine... Let the Games Begin**

"Great," Smokescreen muttered. "So you're greedy and ugly. I can see why they put you on ice."

The femme froze. "They? Who is they?"

"You're the one they iced. Why're you askin' me?"

The femme's optics darkened, as did her vocals. "Team Prime..." She seized Smokescreen from the back of the helm, demanding sharply, "Where are they now? For how long have you been associated with them? Are they among your squad members?"

Smokescreen set his jaw.

The femme smirked. "A defiant one. Well, then..." She traced Smokescreen's jawline with her free servo. "Congratulations, Autobot, you have now become a lot more interesting to me."

 **17.02.17**

 **Payback Time**

With a furious swear, someone yanked the other knife from his shoulder. Smokescreen groaned, struggling to retain consciousness.

 _'They're here, they're here, it'll be fine...'_

Someone was standing in front of the door, knives at the ready. "Oh, just you wait - when I'm done with your friends, I'm gonna slice you into so many metal shavings..."

Vision blurring and denta grit so tight he was sure they were being worn down, Smokescreen slowly got to his pedes.

"Don't count on it," he growled.

Someone turned from the door to Smokescreen, just in time for the latter to punch him in the faceplates.

 **18.02.17**

 **Contact**

"Smokescreen to base, do you read me?"

There was a faint response. It was barely understandable, marred with static, but after so many failed attempts, it was enough to jerk Smokescreen from his exhausted stupor.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Another staticky response.

"Smokescreen to base. Does anyone read me? ...Hello?"

::...Smokescreen? Is that you?::

"Oh, Primus, yes!" Smokescreen shouted, nearly laughing. "Yes, it's me! Oh, thank Primus!"

::Where are you? Where have you been?::

Smokescreen looked around the labyrinthine halls he'd been stranded in for who knew how long. "No idea. But, man... you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice."

 **19.02.17**

 **Marks of a [Youngling]**

"Hello, sir. My name is Smokescreen. I've been assigned to be your bodyguard."

The words were practiced, respectful and to the point. The bot who spoke them stood rigidly, faceplates neutral, like one standing before a commanding officer - all marks of a trained soldier, ready to take orders and obey them.

But there was something about the way his doorwings nearly quivered in their stiffness, about the way his faceplates struggled to remain neutral, that suggested something else - a youngling who wanted to be anywhere but here.

The archivist smiled warmly. "Hello, Smokescreen. My name is Alpha Trion. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

 **13.02.17: More sparkling!Smokescreen drabbles, now with an added character. I debated whether or not to bring Bluestreak into the mix, but since he showed up in a past Smokescreen drabble ('Reunited', all the way back in week four) I decided, "Eh, why not?"**

 **14.02.17: A continuation of the above drabble.**

 **15.02.17: A 'Strange Reunions' prequel drabble, I guess you could say. It's set after 'One Time He Didn't' from week thirteen and before 'Strange Reunions' from week nine.**

 **16.02.17: A continuation of 'The Only Reason You've Lived This Long' from last week.**

 **17.02.17: A continuation of 'Playdate's Almost Over' from two weeks ago.**

 **18.02.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **19.02.17: Set pre-series, when Smokescreen has just started his time in the Hall of Records.**


	29. Week Twenty-Nine - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: Caught a terrible illness over the weekend, with fevers and coughing and all that good stuff. I am beyond tired, but I'm still a'trucking! And I updated on time!**

 **The biggest of thank you's to my reviewers, Sidekicks-anonymous, Jules Cardy, and Calliope Beautiful-Voiced! Reviews keep me motivated guys, so again, thank you!**

* * *

 **20.02.17**

 **Transitional Problems**

When Knock Out threatened one of their over-demanding patients with his buzzsaws, Red Alert was on his case in an instant.

Pulling Knock Out aside, she snapped, "What the slag was _that_?"

"Relax," Knock Out drawled. "I was simply trying to shut him up. It's an old trick I learned back during the War."

"Back when you were a Decepticon, you mean?"

"Your point?"

Red Alert sighed. "I can't pretend to know what it was like with the Decepticons... But we Autobots don't tend to _threaten_ our patients with _bodily harm_!"

"Well, _excuse_ me for finding it hard to get through culture shock."

 **21.02.17**

 **Complain, Complain**

"Knock Out, I've been examining that object we found, and I need your opinion on some of my findings."

Knock Out instantly turned from his patient. "Of course. You!" He jabbed a digit at some other medic, then gestured to the patient. "Attend to this."

His colleague hummed sympathetically as they both walked away. "Need a change of pace?"

Knock Out huffed in agreement. "You would not _believe_ how boring medicine can get. All I've been hearing all day is complaints and moans."

"Primus, aren't these supposed to be the tough bots?"

"Not so tough when their legs are blown off apparently."

 **22.02.17**

 **Yeah, You Can Trust Me**

"A friend?" Knock Out scoffed. "That's awfully presumptuous. Isn't it a bit early to be taking our relationship to that level?"

The wolf-bot chuckled. "My apologies. I suppose I should introduce myself." He took a step closer. "I'm Steeljaw. And you are?"

"In far too tense a state for you to even begin thinking about risking another step," Knock Out retorted, raising his buzzsaws.

"You're wary. Distrustful. I understand." 'Steeljaw' a servo over his spark chamber, optics sincere. "But believe me when I say I only wish to help you, brother. And perhaps, in return, you can help me."

 **23.02.17**

 **Nobody Listens to the Medic**

"It's probably nothing more than a simple cyber-bug." Knock Out turned away dismissively. "Again, why you felt the need to come to me with such a trivial matter is beyond me, but if you really want my advice: rest."

Bulkhead scoffed. "No way, there's still too much work to do."

"Excuse me..." Knock Out turned back. "But who is the medic here?"

"I'll be fine, I'm a tough bot."

"Why did you ask for my advice if you weren't going to follow it?"

"Aren't you the one who said that this bug was unimportant?"

"Fine. Hasten your descent. I'll be here when you need me."

 **24.02.17**

 **I'm Not Killing Anyone, I'm Reviving Someone I Killed**

Knock Out was in the frantic process of trying to revive a patient, when one of said patient's comrades stormed into the room.

"What the slag is-?" She froze at seeing Knock Out, covered in energon, standing over her motionless comrade. Inevitably, she jumped to the worst possible conclusion. "You're killing him, ya sick freak!"

"Hey!" Knock Out snapped. "I'm not killing him, I'm trying to revive him!"

" _Why_?"

"Because I killed him!" Knock Out paused. "That wasn't supposed to come out."

The femme growled, a large blaster emerging from her arm. "Medic, I'm gonna make you eat those scalpels."

 **25.02.17**

 **Retreat**

Knock Out did not exactly love fighting, but Breakdown did, and with the bruiser at his side, Knock Out was hardly one to shy away from a fight. He was slagging good at it too, taking his enemies down swiftly. He just did not enjoy fighting alone. But with Breakdown there to watch his back, Knock Out approached every fight with confidence and glee.

It was an instinctual move, therefore, to generally retreat from nearly every fight following Breakdown's death. He _did_ participate in a few fights, but only when he felt victory was assured, and without Breakdown, that confidence was rare.

 **26.02.17**

 **Rain Stains**

"Hey, Knock Out!" Breakdown called from the entrance of the mine. "Come check this out!"

"I'm coming," Knock Out said absently. Still working on his datapad, he made his way towards the entrance and looked up. "What is- By the Allspark!"

It was pouring with rain outside the mine, and standing outside the mine, in the rain, was Breakdown.

"Aw, relax," he laughed. "It's not acid, it's just some kinda clear liquid. Perfectly safe. Come out here and check it out!"

"Absolutely not," Knock Out snapped. "Acid rain or no, I will not have some unknown liquid potentially causing damage to my finish!"

* * *

 **20.02.17: Set in the 'Colleague' universe.**

 **21.02.17: Set pre-series.**

 **22.02.17: Another addition to the 'Strange Reunions' series, the long awaited continuation of 'Tell Me More' from Week Twenty. This drabble also takes place after the Bumblebee drabble 'Don't Start With Me!' from Week Twenty-two, but before 'What is Going On!?' from week Twenty-four.**

 **Here is the hopefully helpful list of 'Strange Reunions' drabbles in chronological order:**

 **'Five' (Week 13)**

 **'Not Unpunished' (Week 7)**

 **'Past Evils' (Week 7)**

 **'Imprisonment' (Week 8)**

 **'One Time He Didn't' (Week 13)**

 **'Hope It's Worth It' (Week 28)**

 **'Strange Reunions' (Week 9)**

 **'Even Stranger Reunions' (Week 11)**

 **'Hello, Old Friend' (Week 12)**

 **'Excuses, Excuses' (Week 15)**

 **'Back Away' (Week 19)**

 **'Tell Me More' (Week 20) and 'Don't Start With Me!' (Week 22)**

 **'Yeah, You Can Trust Me' (Week 29)**

 **'What is Going On!?' (Week 24)**

 **'Stop Justifying Yourself' (Week 27)**

 **23.02.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **24.02.17: Set pre-series.**


	30. Week Thirty - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: Wow, I am ENORMOUSLY late... But, first thing's first: a big thank you to all my amazing reviewers - SamN5, Jules Cardy, NovaShifter15, Sidekicks-anonymous, and Calliope Beautiful-Voiced - for all your concern and support! I'm feeling a lot better now; I took my vitamin C, I got plenty of rest, and now I'm back on form!**

* * *

 **27.02.17**

 **Most Painful of Injuries**

"Sit still," Breakdown muttered. "My servos aren't as steady as yours."

Actually, Breakdown's servos were far more steady than Knock Out ever would have expected from such a brutish bot, but the medic was too focused on the pain of his injury to say so.

"Slag this...!" Knock Out grit his denta, slamming his fist against the medical tray. "I'm a medic! I should not be going through this scrap!"

"Frag grenades don't discriminate, doc," Breakdown said with a chuckle. "I'd say you're lucky you got away with only a back full'a shrapnel."

"And you wonder why I hate going on the field."

 **28.02.17**

 **Under My Benevolent Rule, Of Course**

"Help you how, exactly?"

"I simply want to know more about Lieutenant Bumblebee," Steeljaw said amiably. "And for you to utilize whatever skills you have for the good of all Decepticon kind."

Knock Out scoffed. "Right. Care to elaborate?"

"I seek to create a safe haven for all Decepticons. But I cannot do this alone. I need followers, those who can help me accomplish this task-"

"And help you enforce your benevolent reign?" Knock Out guessed.

Steeljaw smiled. "So we understand each other."

"Not quite. What do I get in return?"

"A place in my pack, and protection from those who would do you harm."

 **01.03.17**

 **How Did We Get Here?**

Knock Out shouted furiously as a stray bottle shattered against his shoulder. "Scrap this!" Activating his buzzsaws, he prepared to come out from behind the wall.

Breakdown flew past, hitting the opposite wall. The large bot chuckled as he got to his pedes, nursing a few dents.

"Man. How did we even get into this situation?"

"I told you, I don't do well in bars!" Knock Out snapped.

"Yeah, but I thought you were exaggerating." Breakdown punched a fist into his palm as he prepared to rejoin the fray. "Still, you gotta admit, this is a ton'a fun."

"Not when we're clearly losing!"

 **02.03.17**

 **In This World...**

Bumblebee remained polite as he defended his game, even offering Knock Out a chance to play it. The medic nearly declined with another condescending remark, but decided to humor the younger bot and accepted the offer.

The game was as juvenile as Knock Out expected, but it was also charming (not that he would ever admit so to Bumblebee) and the villainous flower in the beginning did succeed in surprising him.

At one point, Knock Out glanced at Bumblebee, who had a strange look on his faceplates. "What?"

"Nothing. You just... keep doing what you're doing."

Knock Out shrugged and killed another monster.

 **03.03.17**

 **Receiving Medical Advice**

"You're not lookin' too good. Maybe you should take the day off."

Knock Out slammed a fist on the desk. "This is the thousandth time some bot has delivered their opinion on my health," he growled. "Well, I'll have you know that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, and I'm not about to take advice from some bot with absolutely no medical background!"

"Okay, geez." Smokescreen backed away. "Look, it's not like we think you can't take care of yourself. We just wanna make sure you're alright."

Knock Out frowned. He was about to respond, but Smokescreen had already left.

 **04.03.17**

 **Payday**

"Could you just patch me up," Bumblebee said exasperatedly. "Then I'll be one patient to scratch off your list."

Knock Out released a long-suffering sigh. "I'm not payed enough for this." He paused. "Actually, now that I think about it, I'm not payed at all. I need payment."

"Oh, please tell me you're joking..."

"I spend every day treating you Autobots to the best of my ability, and I do it all without break or payment," Knock Out huffed. "With that in mind, I believe my request is perfectly valid."

"Knock Out, even _I_ don't get payed!"

"Well, that's your problem."

 **05.03.17**

 **Responsibility**

"Century old booby trap's still got a kick to it," Wheeljack muttered, clutching his leg.

"Yes, yes, just let me examine it," Knock Out said impatiently.

"Nah, I'll walk it off."

"No need to impress anyone," Knock Out scoffed. "Just sit down and let me examine your leg."

"Fat chance, saws-for-servos. Like I said, I'll walk it off."

Knock Out grit his denta. "Listen," he snarled. "I've been given _one job_ on this slagging pointless mission, and that is to act as your medic, so I am _slag well_ going to act as your medic! Now let me examine the slagging leg!"

* * *

 **27.02.17: Set pre-series.**

 **28.02.17: Another 'Strange Reunions' thing, continuing from 'Yeah, You Can Trust Me' from last week! I just realized how difficult it is to write out an important conversation in one-hundred word segments.**

 **01.03.17: A continuation of 'Out and About' from Week Nineteen.**

 **02.03.17: Set post-Predacons Rising. The game mentioned in here is Undertale. I don't know why, but the idea of Knock Out playing Undertale is supremely amusing, especially since I seriously doubt pacifism would be his first instinct while playing it.**

 **03.03.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **04.03.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **05.03.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**


	31. Week Thirty-One - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: Hey-yo! A mighty thanks to my awesome reviewers, Jules Cardy, NovaShifter15, Sidekicks-anonymous, and Guest. You guys keep me going!**

 **To Guest, I thank you for your wonderfully encouraging review! Also, don't feel bad about your gushing about your favourite character. I do the same thing all the time (or at least I really want to), and I love hearing what other people think!**

 **Oh yeah, it's time for another round of 'Guess Which Drabble of the Week was Written by Neon'! Neon really enjoyed writing one of my Smokescreen drabbles back in Week Twenty-Six, so she tried her hand at writing one of my Knock Out drabbles this week. Go ahead a try to guess which of this week's drabbles was written by Neon :3**

* * *

 **06.03.17**

 **Courage**

"I shouldn't even be here," Knock Out hissed, glaring at the large bot around the corner. "I'm a medic. Field work is not my forté."

::I've got some old dents that say otherwise,:: Bulkhead muttered.

::Look,:: Arcee snapped. ::Rush the bot, take him out, divert him, I don't care! Just get past him and hit the fragging switch!::

"I don't know about you," Knock Out drawled. "But I'm not quite so willing to die attempting to accomplish some reckless task."

::Knock Out,:: Bumblebee snapped. ::If you don't hit that switch, we're _all_ dead!::

"Oh, you just had to say that..." Knock Out extended his buzzsaws. " _Fine_."

 **07.03.17**

 **Fool**

"Don't be a fool," Knock Out snapped. "You'll hardly be ready for combat by next cycle."

"Fool?" his patient snapped. "I'm no fool, I just got a slagging incompetent idiot as a doctor!"

She seized a container of chemicals and hurled it at Knock Out. It shattered against the medic's chestplates, eliciting a furious yell from Knock Out as the chemicals stained his finish.

"What, afraid of a little stain?" the bot mocked. "Who's the fool now, doc?"

Knock Out snarled as he brushed away some of the glass. "You will be, next time you find yourself in need of my services."

 **08.03.17**

 **Late**

"How is it that you, with one of the fastest alt-forms currently on Cybertron, have never failed to arrive late to a discussion?" Red Alert snapped.

"We're a workplace of three," Knock Out retorted cooly. "I hardly think these ' _discussions_ ' are necessary when we could simply talk to each other at work."

"But you kinda hate talking to us," First Aid pointed out. "And you tend to ignore complaints."

"Which is exactly why we hold these discussions," Red Alert said forcefully. "To _discuss_ issues like that."

"Well, you're right about one thing," Knock Out muttered. "I truly hate talking to you."

 **09.03.17**

 **Procrastination**

Was it possible to procrastinate dying? Probably not.

All things considered, though, Knock Out was willing to try his damnedest to prove whoever made up that law of nature wrong.

"Look, mechs, I'm sure we can come to a peaceful compromise." Slender servos raised placatingly, Knock Out turned his gaze to each of the four Autobots before him.

"What, Decepticon, you afraid of dying?"

"Yes, actually. It's a stellar personality trait that's kept me alive."

"You're just a fragging coward."

Knock Out sneered, quite ready to dig himself a deeper hole. Procrastinating, right? "Well at least I'm not scrap like the friends you've come to avenge."

 **10.03.17**

 **Not Insane**

"Okay, doc," the squad commander said slowly. "Let's just calm down and put away the saws."

"Oh, please," Knock Out scoffed, retracting his buzzsaws. "I just saved our lives."

"You dismembered him!" one of the squad members screamed.

"Yeeeess..." Knock Out admitted slowly. "I sort of panicked, and I might have overreacted a bit, but to be fair, he was about to kill us."

"You're insane!"

"I am _not_ insane," Knock Out said irritatedly. "My mental faculties are completely normal. Now will you all stop acting like sparklings and help me figure out some way to dispose of this dead body?"

 **11.03.17**

 **Denial**

Knock Out groaned as he straightened up. "Scrap, my back has not been doing particularly well for some reason," he muttered.

"Maybe you're gettin' old," Smokescreen suggested.

The medic rounded on him, looking furiously indignant. "I am not! I am well within my prime, thank you very much!"

Smokescreen laughed. "Sounds to me like you might be leaving it."

"Well, if that's your opinion, fine," Knock Out snapped. "That doesn't disapprove the fact that your opinion is completely wrong, and I am well within my prime!"

"Man, the more you deny it, the more it's clear that you're gettin' old."

 **12.03.17**

 **Backup**

Servos in the air, Knock Out looked his captor up and down. "Well, you look like a smart mech. I give you one chance to surrender."

The Autobot scout, initially taken aback, scoffed. "Who's the one holding who hostage, 'Con? You first."

Knock Out shrugged. "Very well. Take him out."

Before the Autobot realized what was happening, Breakdown knocked him out with one blow to the helm.

Knock Out lowered his servos and jabbed a digit at his partner. "See, this is why we don't split up," he snapped.

"Sorry," Breakdown said with a shrug. "At least it all worked out."

* * *

 **06.03.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **07.03.17: Set pre-series.**

 **08.03.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **10.03.17: Set pre-series.**

 **11.03.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **12.03.17: Set pre-series.**


	32. Week Thirty-Two - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: Hey, guys! I just wanna say, thanks for sticking with me through this whole thing. There are times when I've considered giving up due to stress and/or lack of time, but you guys keep me going! As usual, big thanks to my reviewers: Jules Cardy, SamN5, Sidekicks-anonymous, NovaShifter15, and Calliope-Beautiful Voiced :3**

 **Oh, and the drabble that Neon wrote last week was... *drum roll* 'Procrastination'! Thanks for participating, guys!**

* * *

 **13.03.17**

 **Negative**

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Unless the meaning has changed recently," Knock Out retorted. "It means exactly what it sounds like."

"But you've completed this 'Synth-En' before," First Aid said earnestly. "I'm sure you can do it again. And with my help-"

"It's not like I think I can no longer synthesize the Synth-En," Knock Out snapped, offended. "I can, it's just that the formula is incomplete and thus dangerously unstable."

"So will you try to complete it?"

"No."

First Aid had to contain a frustrated groan. "What do you mean ' _no_ '?"

"Primus, do you need a dictionary?"

 **14.03.17**

 **I Will Survive**

"Well, isn't this just _grand_ ," Knock Out snarled. "Crashed in the middle of nowhere, comm. link damaged, finish decimated, with _you_."

"Relax," Bumblebee said. "The others should have a lock on our signals. Once they realize we haven't checked in for awhile, they should come looking for us. Until then, we just need to sit tight."

"Yes, the use of the word 'should' just _fills_ me with confidence. And need I remind you that this was once a hotspot for Insecticon hives?"

"Knock Out, the planet's been dead for years. I doubt-"

On cue, an Insecticon cry sounded from not too far away.

 **15.03.17**

 **Massive Ego**

"Why are we even having this discussion?" Arcee snapped irritatedly.

"Would you rather I repair your leg in dead silence?"

"Yes, absolutely. Anything is better than listening to your self-inflating scrap."

Knock Out smirked. "Well, you can't deny that my confidence is well-founded. Fact of the matter is, it is entirely scientifically possible that I am just too good-looking."

Arcee raised an optic ridge. "I honestly can't tell if you're joking, or if your ego really is that inflated. Either way, you're an aft."

"Well, this aft is currently repairing your leg, so I'd watch what you say."

 **16.03.17**

 **Something Wicked**

Knock Out had never been fond of Ultra Magnus, and that feeling was solidified when the commander had him lead a squad to track down the source of the 'infection.'

The moon was already eerie, with its dead landscapes and utterly silent air. The fact that they were there to track down an energon vampire already well-known for being a skilled huntress did not lessen the eeriness whatsoever. Everyone was tense, unsure what to prepare for. Honestly, they were a human horror film just waiting to happen.

"Hey, where's Smokescreen?"

Knock Out sighed, lowering his scanner. "So it begins..."

 **17.03.17**

 **I'm Counting On It**

Steeljaw put forward a clawed servo. "What do you say, brother?"

Knock Out feigned deep thought. "A tempting offer... But I'm afraid I'll need time to consider this rather abrupt proposition."

"Well, I advise that you not take too long in your consideration," Steeljaw said, stepping forward. "The Autobots are no doubt tracking you at this very moment."

"Your concern is touching," Knock Out muttered. "But I am very well capable of taking care of myself.

Steeljaw chuckled, glancing at the still armed buzzsaws. "Oh, I have no doubt about that. I'm sure I can count on you to make only the best decision."

 **18.03.17**

 **Not in the Job Description**

Knock Out flicked dust away from the edges of his buffer. "How good are you at detailing?"

"I don't know. Why?" First Aid asked, a little wary.

"Well, I can't have just anyone helping me maintain this finish," Knock Out huffed.

First Aid stared at him. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that being your personal buffer is not in my job description."

"You're my employee. Your job description is anything I want it to be."

"Employee? But... you don't even pay me!"

Knock Out scoffed. "I'm not being payed either, but you don't see me moaning about it now, do you?"

 **19.03.17**

 **This Wouldn't Be Happening If You Flossed!**

There were very few things Knock Out liked about Earth. Surprisingly, stupid internet humor was one of those things, going right up there with automobiles and old films.

There was one joke in particular the medic enjoyed...

If he accidentally hit painfully sensitive wire while repairing an arm: "That wouldn't have hurt if you flossed.

If somebot tripped over a step: "This is why you need to floss."

If a bot found themselves failing a sparring match: "This wouldn't be happening if you flossed!

It made little to no sense and became quickly irritating, but Knock Out thought it was slagging hilarious.

* * *

 **A/N HardyGal: I dub this the Week of Post-TFP Drabbles.**

 **13.03.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **14.03.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **15.03.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **16.03.17: A continuation of 'There is No Cure!' from week twenty, set before Smokescreen drabble 'Wrapped Up' from week twenty-five.**

 **17.03.17: Another 'Strange Reunions' drabble, continuing from 'Under My Benevolent Rule, Of Course', from two weeks ago.**

 **18.03.17: Set post-Predacons Rising. I think I'll start referring to any post-Pred drabbles involving First Aid and/or Red Alert as being in the 'Foxglove-Colleague' universe.**

 **19.03.17: Set post-Predacons Rising, inspired by an old vine by Thomas Sanders.**


	33. Week Thirty-Three - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: Big thank you to Jules Cardy, Sidekicks-anonymous, and NovaShifter15 for reviewing! This week has been an interesting rollercoaster, but hopefully the upcoming school holiday will dial things down a bit. On with the show!**

* * *

 **20.03.17**

 **Probably Too Soon for Sound Effects**

They had finally been on their way back to Cybertron when the ship inexplicably crashed on some unknown planet. As far as Bumblebee knew, he and his team were the only survivors.

"It doesn't make sense," Bumblebee muttered. "The crew were well-trained, seasoned bots. I have trouble believing that they could've caused the crash."

"Well, they certainly didn't survive it!" Sideswipe laughed. It sounded rather forced, and it soon tapered off into awkward silence as the rest of the team stared at him.

Bumblebee was the first to speak. "Wow."

Sideswipe lowered his helm. "Yeah..."

"Proud of yourself?"

"No..."

 **21.03.17**

 **There You Are**

Bumblebee focused on slowing his rapidly pulsing spark. The Decepticons were flooding the shuttle, but they didn't quite know where he was. If he just stayed calm and planned this carefully-

"Gotcha!"

Bumblebee cried out as an enormous servo seized his shoulder and dragged him out from behind the console. Despite the scout's frantic efforts, he was immobilized by the horde of Deceptions.

The leader of the squad stepped forward. He scoffed when he saw the limp frame of Bumblebee's suicidal comrade. "This one was a coward. Do you consider yourself a coward, little bot?"

Bumblebee was silent.

"I suppose we'll find out."

 **22.03.17**

 **Sing**

After impressing everyone with his surprisingly good singing skills on Denny's old karaoke machine, Sideswipe offered the microphone to Bumblebee.

"No, no thanks," Bumblebee laughed, shaking his helm. "I haven't sung in a long time."

"You used to sing?" Strongarm said, surprised.

"Kind of. I used to sing all the time back during the War on Cybertron. It kind of annoyed some of my teammates, but it was fun."

"So, what happened?" Sideswipe asked.

Bumblebee's smile fell. He was silent for moment. Then, he straightened up, the smile returning. "Y'know, maybe I _will_ give it ago. It _has_ been awhile."

 **23.03.17**

 **Just Tired**

"You appear to be a little sluggish, lieutenant. Is everything all right?"

"What? Yeah." Bumblebee pinched the space between his optics. "Everything's fine. Just tired, that's all."

"Well, that's to be expected," Fixit said. "You've been working non-stop for over a week, and I believe that's supposed to be my job." Fixit rolled forward. "As the closest thing you have to medic, I say you should take this time to recharge."

"That'd be great, but-"

"I'm sure patrol can wait. Your efforts would be much more effective if you were fully charged."

Bumblebee chuckled. "All right, fine. I'm honestly too tired to argue."

 **24.03.17**

 **I Kill a Mech**

The two bots stared at each other with identical expressions of shock. The bot with the rod in his chest coughed, spraying the other bot with energon. His optics brightened, flickered, and went black.

The dead frame slumped forward, snapping Bumblebee from his frozen stupor in an instant. With a gasp, he shoved the dead bot away from him, only to catch sight of the energon on his servos.

Someone was calling his name, but he hardly noticed. All he noticed were his servos, the dead bot, the energon-

"Bumblebee!" Ironhide grabbed his arm, snapping him back to reality. "We gotta go _now_!"

 **25.03.17**

 **Wish I'd Thought of That**

"You kept to our agreement, right?"

"I'm alone, just like we agreed."

The Decepticon grinned. "Good." He aimed his gaze at something behind Bumblebee. "Sic 'im."

Before Bumblebee could defend himself, he was tackled and restrained to two other Decepticons.

The first 'Con chuckled. "You Autobots really need to start realizing what being a 'Decepticon' means, cause _surprise_! I didn't keep to our agreement!"

"'Course you didn't," Bumblebee grunted, struggling against his restrainers. "Guess I should've anticipated that." The whirring of car engines and the stomping of heavy pedes could be heard approaching at a fast pace. "Oh, wait, I did."

 **26.03.17**

 **Nice to See Me**

The unknown bot smirked. "Hey there, Bumblebee. Nice to see me, huh?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Bumblebee demanded with a scowl.

"Well, when the Council caught wind of the crashed prison ship, they decided that the insubordinate cop and his barely qualified team of essentially kidnapped misfits needed all the help they could get. So, they sent the cavalry." The bot spread his arms. "Me."

Bumblebee scoffed.

"And who exactly is 'you'?" Sideswipe spoke up.

"Glad you asked." The bot stepped out of the ship, the smirk still on his faceplates. "Lieutenant Wasp, here to get this situation under control."

* * *

 **20.03.17: Title, situation, and dialogue inspired by a scene in Season 11 of Red vs. Blue.**

 **21.03.17: A continuation of 'Suicide' from all the way back in Week Nine.**

 **24.03.17: Set pre-series and pre-Tyger Pax.**

 **25.03.17: Set sometime during Season 1 of RiD.**

 **26.03.17: Set sometime after episode Can You Dig It?. Probably set sometime after episode Hunting Season as well.**


	34. Week Thirty-Four - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: Hello, everyone! Thank you to my reviewers - Jules Cardy, SamN5, Sidekicks-anonymous, and NovaShifter15 - for all your wonderful encouragement! School is coming back next week and I need to catch up on procrastinated homework, but that's okay! On with the show!**

* * *

 **27.03.17**

 **Being Wrong Isn't a Democracy**

"Sir, hasn't Knock Out proven himself to be at least somewhat loyal? He's kept himself in line and helped save more of our comrades than I can count."

"Yes. But the decision has already been made. Knock Out's history has put many bots ill at ease, and now that many have expressed a desire to remove Knock Out from the medical board, the acting Council has seen it fit to fulfill that desire."

"That doesn't make it right!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge. "That is not especially democratic of you, Bumblebee."

"All due respect, sir, but being wrong is not a democracy."

 **28.03.17**

 **I'd Rather Be Lucky than Good**

"...but even though he's still recovering from a flashbang, Bluestreak still chooses to take the slagging shot," Sunstreaker growled through clenched denta.

Sideswipe emptied his high grade cube and jovially continued his twin's story. "And against all odds, he manages to hit the 'Con, and Sunny lives to see another cycle, all thanks to Bluestreak."

"Wow!" Bumblebee laughed. "Even with damaged optics, Blue can still keep his rep as a crack shot."

"Crack shot my aft!" Sunstreaker snapped. "He's lucky he didn't shoot me!"

Sideswipe shrugged. "Hey, I'd rather be lucky than good any day."

"You usually are," Bumblebee quipped.

 **29.03.17**

 **That was the Worst Throw Ever, of All Time**

"Primus," Sideswipe scoffed. "You beat me in one spar, and that's all it takes to increase your cocky ego."

Bumblebee grabbed another grenade. "Hey, my ego is well founded. You haven't beaten any of my throws yet."

He pulled the pin and hurled the grenade. The grenade bounced off the wall and back at the two Autobots. With a panicked "SCRAP!" the two mechs dove for cover. The ground shook as the grenade exploded.

"Primus…!" Sideswipe gasped, lifting his helm sharply.

Bumblebee groaned as he pushed himself up. "All right... that wasn't one of my best throws."

"Yeah, no scrap."

 **30.03.17**

 **In the End, They Just Have to Have Faith**

Bumblebee pushed himself into an upright position. "You're too late," he said hoarsely. "The transmission's already been sent."

"Irrelevant," Shockwave droned. "It is highly unlikely that the transmission will be of any aid to your cause."

"I know..."

"Your suicide mission can therefore be deemed as fruitless, and therefore pointless."

Bumblebee laughed softly. "Not sure if I agree with you on that. I wouldn't even be here if I didn't have even the smallest bit of hope that my team would be able to pull through, despite the odds."

Shockwave leveled his cannon at Bumblebee's helm. "That is most illogical."

"Maybe. ...But that's faith."

 **31.03.17**

 **Let's Play the Quiet Game**

Sideswipe was still shouting insults at the guards in an effort to get them to open the doors, with Jetstorm often interjecting. Bumblebee wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Guys," Bumblebee said, surprisingly calm. "Let's stop and, I dunno, play the quiet game for awhile."

"C'mon, 'Bee," Sideswipe groaned. "We have nothing better to do, plan-wise and boredom-wise."

"You _are_ running out of insults, Sideswipe," Jetstorm pointed out. "We may have no choice but to participate in Bumblebee's game of quietness."

"Oh, please. I'm only just getting started!"

"I would really like to play the quiet game, please," Bumblebee muttered.

 **01.04.17**

 **Ha! Melodramatic!**

"Fine, so you're working with us. But don't forget that there are people living on this planet; humans who know nothing about us or our mission. If you reveal yourself to a human, or put any human in harm's way, I will personally fly you back to Cybertron. Got that?"

Wasp shook his helm with a laugh. "Primus, 'Bee, and I hoped you would have finally outgrown your melodramatic stage in the short time you've been gone."

Sideswipe, who had been lurking in the background, burst out laughing.

Bumblebee fixed him with an irritated glare. "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?"

 **02.04.17**

 **My First Order of Business Will be Murdering the Cool Kids**

"I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one," Knock Out drawled.

"I am- ow!" Bumblebee winced as the medic pulled out the dents in his doorwing.

"Then why the Pit didn't you clean yourself up before coming to me?"

Bumblebee scoffed. "Wait, _that's_ what you're concerned about?"

"Road dust's in this year, KO," Smokescreen said with a grin. "All the cool kids are wearing it."

"Well, if they don't start cleaning themselves up before entering my medbay," Knock Out muttered. "My next order of business will be murdering the cool kids."

Bumblebee laughed, then cut off with another wince.

* * *

 **A/N HardyGal: I dub this the Week of Red vs. Blue Inspired Drabbles.**

 **27.03.17: Set post-Predacons Rising. Inspired by a comparatively sillier scene from season 6 of Red vs. Blue.**

 **28.03.17: Set pre-Tyger Pax. Inspired by a little exchange from season 10, episode The New Kid of Red vs. Blue.**

 **29.03.17: Sort of a continuation of 'OWNED' from week twenty-two. Inspired by a scene in season 6 of Red vs. Blue, as well as a bunch of military fails.**

 **30.03.17: A continuation of 'Ain't That a B**ch?' from week twenty-two. Finally plucked up the courage to rewatch the Red vs. Blue season 13 finale, and it's just as painful as I remember it. If you want to see the quote that inspired both this drabble and 'Ain't That a B**ch?', I have it written somewhere on my profile.**

 **31.03.17: Sometimes, you're just in way too bad a mood to tolerate a lot of talking. Inspired by a scene in season 12, episode 9 of Red vs. Blue.**

 **01.04.17: A continuation of 'Nice to See Me' from last week. Loosely inspired by a scene in season 11 of Red vs. Blue.**

 **02.04.17: Set post-Predacons Rising. Inspired by a hilarious scene in season 14, episode Head Cannon of Red vs. Blue.**


	35. Week Thirty-Five - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: Sorry for the late update. I've been super busy with writing projects... ANYWAY! To SamN5, Jules Cardy, Sidekicks-anonymous, and NovaShifter15, thank you for all your reviews! :D**

 **To NovaShifter15, Red vs. Blue is (I think) a multiplayer thing from Halo. The RvB I've been referring to is a fan-made webseries set in the Halo universe but largely separated from Halo lore. The series starts off really jokey and ridiculous, but starts getting really intense at around season 6 (the series' 15th season started a week ago).**

* * *

 **03.04.17**

 **Knowing**

Yet another bot from yet another returning ship smiled and waved. "Hey, Bumblebee!"

The mech spoken to responded in kind. "Hey!"

Smokescreen watched as the returning bot left the landing pad, before turning to Bumblebee. "Wow. You seem to know a lotta bots. Or, vice versa. Or both."

"Yeah, well, a lot of them helped raise me, and when I got older, a lot of them became my teammates." Bumblebee chuckled. "War aside, those were good times."

"That's cool. I mean, knowing all those guys and knowing that all of them got your back. Must be nice."

"Yeah. I guess it is.

 **04.04.17**

 **Betrayal!**

Bumblebee slowly turned, and saw Sideswipe aiming a pistol at him.

"Sideswipe!" Bumblebee hissed. "What the slag are you doing?"

Sideswipe smirked. "Sorry, 'Bee, but you're just a little too close to victory right now."

"You're backstabbing!?"

"It ain't backstabbing if I was never on the team." Sideswipe shrugged. "You gotta admit, it's a winning strategy."

"You're an aft!"

"I told you I take this game seriously."

It was Bumblebee's turn to smirk. "Yeah, so does your brother."

Sideswipe stiffened. He turned and saw Sunstreaker aiming a pistol at his helm. "Frag."

Bumblebee laughed, making his way to the flag.

 **05.04.17**

 **Fantastic**

Bumblebee could successfully explain the history that he and Knock Out shared, but when it came to the current situation, he was just as much in the dark as his team. And the only two the bots who might be able to shed any light on the situation were refusing to say anything helpful. It was frustrating, to say at the least.

"I could really do with some good news," Bumblebee muttered.

"Lieutenant!" Fixit piped up. "That Decepticon signal just came back online not too far from here! It's still corrupted, but I think I can pinpoint its exact location."

"Oh, fantastic."

 **06.04.17**

 **We're Here For You**

Strongarm's anxiety came to a head when Bumblebee asked her who was sorting the recently retrieved stasis pods. Strongarm started heavily berating herself, and as she went on and on, it sounded as though she were about to cry, which is eventually what happened.

Bumblebee was a little alarmed, but he'd been anticipating a breakdown for some time, and attempted to comfort the distressed cadet.

"Look, Strongarm... I don't know exactly what's going on right now, but don't think you have to deal with it by yourself. We're a family, remember? And we look out for each other."

Strongarm vented shakily, and nodded. "Thanks, Bumblebee."

 **07.04.17**

 **Take 'em Down Hard, No Mercy!**

"Bumblebee!" Ironhide pulled the smaller bot back, restraining him firmly. "Get a hold of yourself!"

The captive Decepticon, restrained by both the stasis cuffs and the Twins, spat out a bit of energon and laughed. "Aw, c'mon, can't we talk this out? Oh, wait! You can't talk, can you?"

Voice box buzzing furiously, Bumblebee activated his blaster and fought to escape Ironhide's grip.

The old warrior, unfazed, only tightened his grip. "Bumblebee, _enough_!"

Bumblebee was too angry to form any coherent words. He finally tore himself away from Ironhide grasp, but instead of attacking the 'Con again, he turned and stormed away.

 **08.04.17**

 **Way Too Much Energy**

Ironhide blamed it on one too many energon sweets, but he knew that the sparkling was already way too mischievous for anyone's good, even without the influence of energon treats.

The old warrior stormed into the rec. room, and spied Bumblebee giggling underneath a stool. "There you are," Ironhide growled.

Bumblebee's optics went wide at the sight of his guardian. Suddenly, he pointed at something behind Ironhide. "What's _that_!?"

Instinctively, Ironhide spun around.

"Made ya look!" Laughing, Bumblebee raced past the distracted bot and exited the rec. room.

Ironhide sighed. War he could handle, but a highly energetic sparkling? He was too old for this.

 **09.04.17**

 **Spooky Spaghetti**

"I'm going on patrol," Bumblebee said. "You guys are having movie night tonight, right?"

"Actually," Grimlock said excitedly. "Russell is gonna be reading us some creepy stories he found on the Internet."

Bumblebee laughed, raising an optic ridge. "What, really?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure you guys wanna do that? Those things aren't exactly a low-budget horror film. There can be some legitimately scary stuff."

Sideswipe scoffed. "It's just a bunch of dumb Internet stories. How bad can it be?"

Bumblebee shook his helm. "Okay, if you say so."

As he turned to leave, Bumblebee mentally prepared for a long night.

* * *

 **04.04.17: Set pre-Tyger Pax, and taking place some time after 'Versus' from week twenty-one.**

 **05.04.17: Another 'Strange Reunions' drabble, set after 'What is Going On!?' from week twenty-four, as well as after 'I'm Counting On It' from week thirty-two.**

 **07.04.17: Set not too long after Tyger Pax.**

 **08.04.17: More sparkling!Bumblebee because I don't have nearly enough of that.**


	36. Week Thirty-Six - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: Yay! Big thanks to Jules Cardy, Sidekicks-anonymous, Calliope-Beautiful Voiced, and SamN5 for reviewing! I don't say this enough: I love you guys and you guys keep me going!**

 **To Calliope-Beautiful Voiced, welcome back! :3**

 **And it is time for another round of 'Guess Which Drabble of the Week was Written by Neon'! Take a stab at it. It may be harder than you think :P**

* * *

 **10.04.17**

 **Excitement**

Bumblebee pumped his fists, buzzing excitedly.

"Hey, 'Bee," Cliffjumper called. "What you so excited about?"

Bumblebee calmed down enough to say, _*You know that show I really like?*_

Cliffjumper chuckled. "Which one?"

 _*That one that I thought was finished! Apparently it's not, and a new season is coming out!*_ Bumblebee said all this with a lot of enthusiastic arm waving.

"Really? So maybe now you'll stop ranting about how the last season ended?"

 _*Hey, it-!*_

"I'm kidding," Cliffjumper laughed. "Actually, all your talk's been making me consider getting into this show of yours."

Bumblebee lit up. _*Really?*_

"Sure, why not?"

 **11.04.17**

 **Eyyyy**

Sideswipe was young. Bumblebee knew this, of course. Young and very quick to pick up human gestures, especially those from 'memes' and 'vines' and other trend-setting media.

Bumblebee thought himself a patient guy. But when Sideswipe started going around, punctuating all his quips (and everyone else's) with a drawn out 'eyyyyyyy' accompanied by finger-guns, Bumblebee found his initial amusement turning to annoyance.

"We're gonna recon those Decepticons!" Sideswipe declared during some mission. He promptly laughed. "Ha ha! Eyyyyy!"

"Let's put that cat back in the bag," Bumblebee said once.

"Eyyyyy!" Sideswipe shot finger-guns.

Funny, yeah, but still annoying.

 **12.04.17**

 **Monsters Among Us**

"The monster stretched out its claws, and Stumblebee's spark came floating from his broken mouth. He was dead before he could see the monster consume his spark like an energon treat."

"It ate his spark?" Bumblebee whispered, wide opticed.

Sideswipe nodded seriously. "Yup. And there are a ton of monsters just like that one. They wander the dark corners of ships and buildings, searching for fresh sparks."

At that moment, Sunstreaker grabbed Bumblebee from behind, drawing a high-pitched scream from the tense sparkling.

Bumblebee couldn't sleep for weeks following the incident, and the Twins were forced to avoid Ironhide at all costs.

 **13.04.17**

 **All My Fault**

The sparkeater nightmares from his sparklinghood were still fresh. The events of Tyger Pax and the subsequent nightmares weren't easily forgotten either. Recently, a new wave of nightmares had been coming for him. He supposed these particular nightmares were an inevitable part of becoming a leader, but they hit a little too close to home.

He would be with his team, and things would quickly descend into madness. One by one, his entire team would fall despite his best efforts to protect them, until he was left alone with the knowledge that it's all his fault, all his fault, all his fault...

 **14.04.17**

 **Nervous**

"Bumblebee, you scout ahead and see what we're up against."

"You got it."

"Recon only, all right? And be careful!"

"Relax, I'll be fine!"

Bumblebee was starting to reconsider that stance as he wandered about the very abandoned looking building. Under any other circumstance, Bumblebee would've felt secure enough to essentially throw stealth to the wind. But there was something about the dead silence and utter darkness that had him keeping to the walls.

"Don't be so paranoid," Bumblebee muttered, turning a corner. "Keep it-"

His headlights illuminated several Decepticon corpses, strewn about the hallway, grey and lifeless.

"Oh... good..."

 **15.04.17**

 **Better to be Happy**

Today, Ratchet had suggested some form of speech therapy to help him get used to the new voice box. Bumblebee only nodded, and left to aimlessly wander the halls once again.

Later, a nervous Sideswipe asked 'Bee if maybe he wanted to play capture-the-flag later. Bumblebee wanted to refuse with some cutting remark. He also wanted to accept with an enthusiastic exclamation. He could not muster enough emotion to care about doing either of those. Ultimately, Bumblebee forced a smile and nodded.

Sideswipe lit up. "Great! See you soon!"

As soon as he turned away, Bumblebee's smile disappeared.

 **16.04.17**

 **Can We Keep it?**

Grimlock, Strongarm, and Sideswipe had been absent for quite some time now. Bumblebee was starting to get a little suspicious/concerned, when the three of them finally entered the command area, shoving each other and muttering amongst themselves.

"There you are," Bumblebee exclaimed. "Where have you guys been?"

Grimlock glanced at Sideswipe and Strongarm. They nodded, and Grimlock held out his servos, in which a dirty puppy sat comfortably.

 _'Oh, no...'_ Bumblebee tried to act ignorant. "What's this?"

"We found him outside the scrapyard," Strongarm said.

"All alone," Sideswipe emphasized.

"Can we keep him?" Grimlock shouted eagerly.

There was the dreaded question.

* * *

 **10.14.17: Set pre-Darkness Rising.**

 **12.04.17: More sparkling!Bumblebee!**

 **14.04.17: Set pre-Tyger Pax.**

 **15.04.17: Set post-Tyger Pax.**


	37. Week Thirty-Seven - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: Jules Cardy, Sidekicks-anonymous, Calliope-Beautiful Voiced, and NovaShifter15, thank you for all your encouraging reviews! :3**

 **Also, thank you to those who participated in guessing which drabble Neon wrote last week. Your guesses impressed me and made me realize, 'Hey, I guess that IS kinda something Neon would write.'**

 **I won't keep you in suspense - the drabble Neon wrote last week was... *drum roll* 'Eyyyy'! (Fun fact: the drabble is based off of her tendency to say 'eyyyy' and my tendency to react in annoyance :P)**

 **Again, thanks for participating! On with the show!**

* * *

 **17.04.17**

 **Trust's Shaky**

::Knock Out's signal just came back online. Look, I don't know how you're feeling right now, and I honestly don't know how much I can trust you, but-::

"I know," Smokescreen said quickly. "I'm sorry. I have a lot to say, but I'm pretty sure we don't have time for that. Where is he?"

::Transmitting the coordinates now. We don't have his exact location, but he's around that area.::

"I'm close. I'll probably make it there before you do."

::Don't approach him alone, Smokescreen,:: Bumblebee warned. ::Out of all of us, you're probably the last bot he wants to see.::

"I know..."

 **18.04.17**

 **Handler**

"Like all bots," said Fowler. "You've been assigned a handler - a human from our military to make sure you don't go rampant."

"Good to know you trust us," Smokescreen quipped. "So who's the lucky assignee?"

"Technically, I wasn't assigned." A human femme stepped up on the platform beside Agent Fowler. "I volunteered." She fixed Smokescreen with a firm look. "Hello, soldier. I'm Captain Amelia Kenton, but you may refer to me as 'captain' or 'Kenton.' I will be your partner."

Smokescreen glanced at Fowler, before delivering the captain a salute. "Smokescreen. Elite Guard. Lookin' forward to workin' with you, Captain."

 **19.04.17**

 **There Will Be Cake**

Smokescreen vented heavily, limbs trembling slightly.

The intercom whined. "Well done, youngling! Not the best performance I've seen, but on the other hand, most of my subjects fail this test."

Smokescreen didn't reply.

"Oh, don't start losing spark now, youngling!" the voice exclaimed. "There's still so much to do and a prize to be won!"

Smokescreen scoffed. "Yeah, can I pass on that one? I once played this Earth game, and when the ominous voice promised a prize, the prize turned out to be death."

"Hmm, perceptive, more than just smart words, that's good! You'll need to be if you expect to survive this."

 **20.04.17**

 **Don't Leave Now**

Smokescreen checked his clock - two hours, forty-five minutes until an extraction team could arrive.

"Great," he muttered. He raced around a corner, only to halt sharply.

Moniker stood there, smirking. "Leaving so soon?"

Smokescreen equipped his cannons, but before he knew it, he was surrounded. "...Don't suppose I can leave this party early?"

"Kid, this party's only just getting started." Moniker drew a knife, and the bots at his command powered their weapons readily.

Smokescreen checked his clock - two hours, forty-four minutes. He sighed.

"Fine." Retracting his weapons, Smokescreen raised his servos. "I've got a few hours to spare, anyway."

 **21.04.17**

 **Serve the Autobot Cause**

"Absolutely not! You've had no proper training, you are not prepared to go on the field!"

"Then train me, slaggit!" Smokescreen snapped, jogging to keep up with Prowl's stride. "It's not like I haven't been askin' you to! I've already been watching you guys fight for as long as I can remember!"

"Smokescreen, we have more important things to do than focus on training you!"

Smokescreen let out a short, scathing laugh. "Guess I should've seen that coming."

Prowl halted. "I don't have time for this." He turned on the younger bot. "Go to your berth. We'll talk about this later."

Smokescreen scoffed. "Yeah. Fine."

 **22.04.17**

 **Dirty Works**

Smokescreen's doorwings stiffened. He spun around, aiming his weapons at a bot attempting to sneak up behind him.

"All right, servos up!"

The bot slowly obeyed, before transforming and driving forward, knocking Smokescreen off his pedes and leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Smokescreen quickly got up, and nearly collapsed again. The smoke was wreaking havoc on his sensors, making it extremely hard to focus.

"Dirty move..."

"Dirty works," an unfamiliar voice claimed. "Look, I don't happen to be in one of my 'shoot first, ask questions later' moods, but that might change. So answer me this: where the slag am I?"

 **23.04.17**

 **I'm Tired... I'm Really Tired**

"How are you feeling?" Knock Out asked.

Smokescreen scoffed dully, not even looking at the Decepticon medic. "What's this, a therapy session?

"Scientific process, Autobot. I can only guess how you're feeling when you're not on the Synth-En, though I do have a few good guesses. So, how are you feeling?"

That was actually a good question. Smokescreen had been feeling a lot of things over the past few weeks - frustration, guilt, fear that he would never care to admit existed, and waves upon waves of blinding rage. Right now though, he was just feeling...

"Tired," he muttered. "I'm just tired."

* * *

 **17.04.17: Another 'Strange Reunions' Drabble, set after 'Fantastic' from week thirty-seven. Also, here's an updated 'Strange Reunions' master list:**

 **'Five' (Week 13)**

 **'Not Unpunished' (Week 7)**

 **'Past Evils' (Week 7)**

 **'Imprisonment' (Week 8)**

 **'One Time He Didn't' (Week 13)**

 **'Hope It's Worth It' (Week 28)**

 **'Strange Reunions' (Week 9)**

 **'Even Stranger Reunions' (Week 11)**

 **'Hello, Old Friend' (Week 12)**

 **'Excuses, Excuses' (Week 15)**

 **'Back Away' (Week 19)**

 **'Tell Me More' (Week 20) and 'Don't Start With Me!' (Week 22)**

 **'Yeah, You Can Trust Me' (Week 29) and 'What is Going On!?' (Week 24)**

 **'Under My Benevolent Rule, Of Course' (Week 30)**

 **'I'm Counting On It' (Week 32)**

 **'Stop Justifying Yourself' (Week 27)**

 **'Fantastic' (Week 35)**

 **'Trust's Shaky' (Week 37)**

 **18.04.17: Set in an AU where each Autobot is required to have a human partner from the military. Kenton is an OC I made for my fic 'Transformers Prime: Kenton' (which I've been planning to rewrite).**

 **19.04.17: Made in honor of Portal 2's anniversary!**

 **20.04.17: Set before 'Watch' from all the way back in week fifteen. In case you're wondering, Moniker is an OC I made up.**

 **21.04.17: Smokescreen's elevated from sparkling to youngling in this drabble, but he's still quite a bit younger than he is in TFPrime.**

 **23.04.17: A continuation of 'Lunatic' from all the way back in week three, as well as Knock Out drabble 'Primus, I Hate You' from week twenty. Title comes from a heartbreaking scene from season 10 of Red vs. Blue.**


	38. Week Thirty-Eight - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: Hey guys! As usual, big thanks to my reviewers: SamN5, Jules Cardy, Sidekicks-anonymous, and NovaShifter15! I'm really glad you're all enjoying all that I've done so far. It's been quite a ride, huh? Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

 **24.04.17**

 **Not the Best Place to Be**

"We're now trapped on a prison ship with thousands upon thousands of Decepticons who either want to leave, tear us apart, or both."

"Can't really blame 'em," Smokescreen remarked. "Prison ships are the worst."

"Yeah, well, this one's about to get whole a lot more worse, kid," the warden said shortly. "Especially for us if we don't figure something out."

Something pounded against the control room door, instantly catching to attention of the occupants.

"Yeah, okay, I see what you mean," Smokescreen muttered tensely.

"We mustn't waste any time," Ultra Magnus declared. "If there is any way to escape this room, tell us now."

 **25.04.17**

 **Make Good Choices**

Smokescreen shone his headlights throughout the cavern they were trapped in. "I read about these places during my time in the Hall."

"All good things, I hope," Bumblebee quipped.

"Oh, sure. A lotta death, horror, and more death."

Bumblebee chuckled. "Guess those texts are at the forefront of your processor now, huh?"

"Actually, I'm mostly thinking about that one earth horror game where all the characters try to survive until dawn."

"Do they survive?"

Smokescreen shrugged. "Eh, sort of. You need to make all the right choices if you want all the characters to survive."

"Well, let's hope we make all the right choices."

 **26.04.17**

 **Witness**

The trainees pushed and shoved each other in an effort to see what was happening, exclaiming in shock and disbelief.

"What's going on?" Smokescreen managed to push himself to the front of the group, and he looked up. "Woah."

As bright star streaked through the sky. Even in their confusion, the group was strangely hushed as they all watched it rise higher and higher. Soon, the star was a barely visible speck in the dark sky. The ground gently shook beneath their pedes, drawing more confused exclamations from the trainees.

Smokescreen, strangely enough, found himself at a loss for words...

 **27.04.17**

 **I Believe I'm in Need of Medical Attention**

He was holding an energon stained knife. Pretty much all of the energon was his. He glared at the bot held against the wall, prepared to change that really soon.

The door crashed open. He didn't really pay any attention. He just wanted to pay back every minute of agony he had-

"Smokescreen!" Ultra Magnus said firmly.

Smokescreen blinked. He stepped back, dropping the knife, and Moniker fell to the ground. Ultra Magnus and a team of bots stood out of the corner of his optic.

"...Hey, chief." Forcefully steady, Smokescreen checked his clock; three hours, forty-one minutes. "You're a... bit off schedule."

 **28.04.17**

 **Level Up**

"Yeah, the Elite Guard. That's... Wow."

Smokescreen's doorwings lowered. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am!" Bluestreak exclaimed. "I mean, the Elite Guard! That's _really_ impressive! But... you've already been part of the squad this long. I guess I was hoping that Prowler'd be the one to toughen you up. It certainly makes family reunions easier."

Smokescreen laughed, but it wasn't entirely sincere. "Yeah, I was kinda hopin' that too. But c'mon, Blue, this is the Elite Guard! The best of the best! With them, I'll finally get the training I need to actually _do_ something in this war!"

 **29.04.17**

 **Hailing from No Where**

An otherworldly shriek sounded from the end of the hall. Smokescreen paused, doorwings dipping instinctively.

The arena master laughed. "Scared, Praxian?"

Smokescreen scoffed, doorwings stiffening. "In your dreams, pal." He resumed his weapons check. "And I'm not Praxian."

"Indeed. Then where is it you hail from, youngling?"

"Slag if I know. There wasn't much to hail from by the time I came 'round."

"Interesting. A no one hailing from no where."

Smokescreen finished his weapons check, gritting his denta. "If that's how you wanna view it, old timer, fine." He activated his cannons. "But this no one's gonna kick your aft when he gets outta here."

 **30.04.17**

 **Situation: Evaluated**

Smokescreen walked through the sparse forest, frowning as he encountered several more broken trees. The sound of metal against metal and the whir of buzzsaws instantly had the Autobot on guard. Quickly, he followed the sounds to the edge of the forest, where he could just see Knock Out being thrown aside by a large wolf-bot.

The wolf-bot approached the stunned ex-'Con, saying something that Smokescreen couldn't quite hear. He could assume it wasn't friendly.

 _'Well, so much for not approaching.'_ Smokescreen transformed and revved forward. At the last second, he transformed again, kicking the wolf-bot in the face.

* * *

 **24.04.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **25.04.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **26.04.17: Set during Smokescreen's training at the Elite Guard, and directly post-Tyger Pax.**

 **27.04.17: A continuation of 'Payback Time' from week twenty-eight.**

 **28.04.17: A continuation of 'Serve the Autobot Cause' from last week.**

 **29.04.17: I think this is set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **30.04.17: Another 'Strange Reunions' drabble, continued from 'Trust's Shaky' from last week.**


	39. Week Thirty-Nine - Smokescreen

**HardyGal: Yeah-ha-ha, late update! Sorry guys, I was on a holiday this past week. Anyhoo, I'm so glad to see I'm still getting reviews! Big thanks to Jules Cardy, NovaShifter15, and Calliope Beautiful-Voiced for reviewing! (Noticed Sidekicks-anonymous didn't review, but that's all right, I just hope you're all right).**

 **On with the (late) show!**

* * *

 **01.05.17**

 **Heroic Scene**

Prowl pored over the datapad. Smokescreen was sitting on the desk, vigorously drawing something. The sparkling finished with a victory whoop and held the picture out to Prowl.

Optics tiring from staring at the datapad, Prowl chose to look at the drawing.

"D'you like it?" Smokescreen asked excitedly. "See, that's you leading everybody else - look, I managed to draw almost everyone! - and those're the Decepticons - I couldn't remember all those pictures you showed, so I made a lotta these guys up - and look, look! That's me on your team!"

Prowl surveyed the heroic scene. He actually found himself needing to hold back a smile.

 **02.05.17**

 **Phobia**

"What are you afraid of, Autobot?"

"Good question," Smokescreen replied. "No idea. Frankly, not many things scare me. Like heights, those are no problem." He smirked up at the tall mech. "Guess I'm just fearless."

The mech pressed a claw against Smokescreen's forehead. "I do not speak of typical phobias, though you do have a few, despite what you claim. No, what is it you _fear_? What eats at your spark, keeping you awake even at your most exhausted?"

Receiving no answer, the mech smiled. "Hm. Pity."

"What?"

"In your incompetency, you failed a simple, yet important task. ...How can your comrades accept you now?"

 **03.05.17**

 **Innocence**

"A ground crawler." Alpha Trion smiled. "Quite fascinating creatures."

"Yeah." Smokescreen knelt down to get a better look at the idling ground crawler. "I used to play around with these little guys back when... Anyway, I liked watching their defense mechanisms. Just a moment..."

Smokescreen tossed a piece of debris in the small slug's direction. Alarmed, the slug encased itself in a small forcefield, and Smokescreen laughed excitedly. Approaching the crawler, he watched closely as its shield died, and it burrowed into the ground.

"Heh, so slaggin' cool...!"

Alpha Trion's smile softened as his young bodyguard stood up, grinning widely.

 **04.05.17**

 **Hey, Buddy**

A cyber-cat looked him with disinterested optics. Smokescreen chuckled, surprised.

"Hey, buddy." Smokescreen slowly got down on one knee. "How'd you get past the perimeter guard? Heh, those guys must be losing their touch." The young guard looked out over Iacon. "Anything interesting happening out there?"

The cyber-cat lay down and stretched.

"Holding out on me, huh?" Smokescreen sat back with a sigh. "I know something's happening. Everyone's gettin' all tense."

The cyber-cat vented, paws flicking idly at a piece of debris.

"Well, whatever's going on, you can bet I'll be there to help deal with it."

 **05.05.17**

 **Suffering in General**

"Honestly, Autobot, it is not as though I can actually hurt your, well, presumed friends with this information. Not yet, anyway."

Smokescreen grunted as the femme traced another scar into his chestplates. "Oh... yeah...? Well... if it's so useless to ya... why d'ya need it?"

The femme chuckled, digits searching for the next place to scar. "I never said 'useless,' newspark. The keywords there were 'not yet.'" She dug her claws into Smokescreen's shoulder, drawing a restrained cry from the young mech.

"Ye-eah..." Smokescreen gasped. "...that's... really not encouraging me to spill the... Whatever... Y' gotta work on your pitch..."

 **06.05.17**

 **Young and Overconfident**

"It is disappointing how many of my troops seem unable to end one single Autobot," Megatron growled.

Smokescreen smirked. "Come to see how many more of your troops I can beat?"

Megatron chuckled. "Your confidence is amusing. It is refreshing to see an Autobot who has not yet lost its spark."

"I'm a bounce-back-quickly-from-a-slump kinda guy."

"Or you have yet to experience the true stakes of war. ...Yes, I can still see it in you - a brash, overconfident youngling who has hardly been through enough to realize that war is more of a hell than the very Pits of Kaon."

 **07.05.17**

 **That's... Sinister**

The ancient bot looked out over the planet. "I left Cybertron long, long ago, long before your so-called Great War."

"Woah." Smokescreen stared at the ancient bot, deeply impressed. "So that makes you, like... slaggin' ancient."

"Yes. During my time, we had begun to wonder, could there possibly be something beyond ourselves? So I searched for other forms of life among the stars. And I found it. But the life I found, it was so..."

"Fleeting?" Smokescreen guessed.

"Disappointing," the ancient bot corrected with a slightly curled lip.

"...Okay, that's a little more sinister," Smokescreen muttered. "Mind unpacking that?"

* * *

 **01.05.17: Sparkling!Smokescreen!**

 **02.05.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **03.05.17: Set sometime during Smokescreen's time at the Hall of Records. (You ever watch those little clams on the beach bury themselves into the sand? Friggin' fascinating. Made me feel like a little kid again :3)**

 **04.05.17: Read above.**

 **05.05.17: A continuation of 'Fine... Let the Games Begin' from week twenty-eight. Apparently this little plot line exists solely so I can torture this kid.**

 **06.05.17: Set sometime during Beast Hunters.**

 **07.05.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**


	40. Week Forty - Smokescreen

**A/N HardyGal: Wow, guys! SamN5, Sidekicks-anonymous, Calliope-Beautiful Voiced, Jules Cardy, natowl, and NovaShifter15, I'm blown away by the amazing reviews I received from you guys! Thank you all so much!**

 **Late update again, sorry. Finals are racing towards me, so, yeah...**

 **To NovaShifter15, I hope to at least make the 'Strange Reunions' series into an actual fic sometime. Maybe. If I don't forget or lose motivation.**

 **To natowl, thank you for your compliment on the way I've been writing Smokescreen! That is incredibly encouraging!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 **08.05.17**

 **Repetitive**

"Tired? Really?" Knock Out scoffed. "After all this time in my capable servos, you're simply tired?"

Smokescreen glared at him. " _Yes_. I'm tired. Primus," he laughed bitterly, turning his optics toward the ceiling. "You've put me through so much scrap, and I've _hated_ it. Primus, I've _hated_ it! I've been angry, I've been frustrated, and yes, slaggit, I've been scared!"

His expression faded. "...But now I'm just tired. Tired of being here, tired of trying, tired of _you_ , and tired of your slagging repetitive freak show." He laughed again. "Guess there's only so much scrap you can put a guy through before he gets bored."

 **09.05.17**

 **Praise**

Smokescreen put the gun together and held it up to Bluestreak.

"Wow!" the young sniper exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

The sparkling's optics widened. "Really?"

"Yeah! Nice work, kiddo!"

Smokescreen grinned widely.

…

Alpha Trion smiled as he handed back Smokescreen's assessment on the Battle of Hydrax Plane. "Well done, Smokescreen. Most well done."

Smokescreen's expression went from startled to ecstatic. "Thank you, sir."

…

"...Then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost."

Smokescreen avoided Ratchet's optics. "I... did what I thought was right."

"And your instincts have once again proven to be quite sound."

Getting over his initial surprise, Smokescreen smiled in gratitude.

 **10.05.17**

 **Left Behind**

"No!" Smokescreen transformed into bi-pedal mode, nearly hurtled forward by his own momentum, and watched as the ship disappeared into the sky. "No! Slaggit, no! No!"

It wasn't fair! Primus, it wasn't fair. He had tried so hard, and he had hoped so badly that they would continue to hold out - to wait for just a few more days...

The sound of revving engines echoed across the plane, accompanied by the mocking shout of, "You lose, Autobot!"

Smokescreen grit his denta. With a snarl, he turned back, cannons at the ready. "Fine! Come get me! Come get me, you slaggers!"

 **11.05.17**

 **Comprehend**

"So, how're things on the outer perimeter?"

"Don't you have a bot you're supposed to be keeping an optic on?" the older bot replied shortly. "Or, wait, isn't there a bot who's supposed to be keeping an optic on you?"

"Ha, funny," Smokescreen muttered. "C'mon, why d'you always keep me in the dark?"

"You wouldn't _understand_ what we're doing out there," his comrade snapped. "You're just a kid with zero field experience. Your only job is to guard an old bot, a job you routinely seem to ignore. Everything we do, all the _scrap_ we've been going through, would be beyond your comprehension."

 **12.05.17**

 **Don't Look**

"'Bee, don't look at it!" Smokescreen hissed as he turned around sharply, clenching his optics shut. "...Whatever you do... don't look at it."

"What is it?" Bumblebee whispered.

"Something I thought was just lore, but as it turns out, I was wrong. It only reacts if you see it, so just... keep your optics shut. Or offline, whatever works for you."

The two bots crouched there, audial receptors listening for every small sound from behind them.

"Are you sure about this?" Bumblebee muttered.

"Well, I could be wrong about being wrong," Smokescreen replied. "But I don't really wanna test that."

 **13.05.17**

 **Assertive**

"This mech is a time bomb," Prowl muttered, struggling to sit up as said mech approached. "Unless we can somehow... impress him, we're slagged."

"Impress him? All right, I got this." Smokescreen stood up.

Prowl scoffed, then winced. "Confident, as always. But that will _not_ impress this mech. And besides, your confidence is generally nothing more than an unfounded display of bravado."

"Hey," Smokescreen retorted. "It's not like I have to make him worship me. I just have to impress him, right?" He loosened his joints readily. "That's what bravado is. ...But, to be fair, that's never seemed to impress anybody."

"Ugh, we're slagged."

 **14.05.17**

 **[Warning] Call**

::Guys, guys,:: a familiar voice whispered frantically. ::I- Ugh, I don't know if this'll reach you, but I hope to Primus it does.

::They know where you are. They know where the base is, they're probably sending an airstrike right now, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I messed up again, and I don't know what else to do except hope you get this message.::

::Hey! What are you doing here?:: exclaimed the generic voice of a Vehicon.

::Scrap! Guys, get outta there, all right! Just get outta there!::

There was the sound of gunfire, Smokescreen shouting challenges, and then the message ended.

* * *

 **08.05.17: Set after 'I'm Tired... I'm Really Tired' from week thirty-seven.**

 **09.05.17: Set during Smokescreen's sparklinghood, his time at the Hall of Records, and during episode Rebellion in Beast Hunters, respectively.**

 **11.05.17: Set during Smokescreen's time at the Hall of Records.**

 **12.05.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **13.05.17: Set post-Predacons Rising. I finally got to write Smokescreen interacting with Prowl as an adult!**

 **14.05.17: AU where Smokescreen didn't escape on time in episode Inside Job.**


	41. Week Forty-One - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: Hey, guys! Big thanks to Sidekicks-anonymous, Calliope-Beautiful Voiced, and Jules Cardy for your wonderful reviews!**

 **So, this week was an interesting one if only because I am now officially an adult as of this week! YAAAAAAAaaaaayyy...? Yeah, I'm hardly prepared to be an adult. In fact, I was close to dreading this birthday. But, my parents have been wonderfully encouraging, so I'm feeling way better, and I'm actually kinda looking forward to what's going to happen from now on.**

 **Anyhoo, enough about me! Let's move on to Knock Out!**

* * *

 **15.05.17**

 **Pirating**

"Pirates, hm?" Knock Out smirked as he set aside the scanner. "I've occasionally considered a career in piracy."

Smokescreen laughed. " _You_?"

"Yes, a gentleman pirate," Knock Out said smoothly, ignoring the incredulous tone. "Impeccable in both looks and poise, commandeering a widely feared crew, slaughtering opponents with flair, and preparing to become filthy rich."

"Good goals," Smokescreen quipped.

"Do you need someone to redefine the word 'gentleman' for you?" Bumblebee asked drily.

The medic waved that away. "Words, words, words. Besides, that aspiration is well behind me. To be the commander of any crew is more trouble than it's worth."

 **16.05.17**

 **O Death**

"They've called for a retreat! We have to leave now!"

"What about her?" Knock Out jerked his helm at the patient. "Her chances of survival are slim! She'll just slow us down!"

"Your patient, your problem, kid! Better solve it before the 'Bots do!" His mentor transformed and sped away.

Knock Out glanced at the femme. He could hear the Autobots approaching. He made his decision. The femme, of course, fought and screamed and protested.

"I said I'll make it quick!" Knock Out snapped. "Just sit still!"

"No! I don't want to die!"

"Neither do I!" Knock Out stabbed his drill into the femme's chestplates.

 **17.05.17**

 **Exile**

"You're coming with us?" Smokescreen said, surprised.

Knock Out carefully packed away his scalpels. "Well, someone's got to be responsible when Ratchet's old joints start getting the best of him."

"I can still hear you," Ratchet called from the other room.

"Yes, but that will eventually be the only thing you can do, old bot," Knock Out retorted, grabbing the spare buffer.

Not looking at Smokescreen, Knock Out continued hesitantly. "And, honestly, I don't have anywhere else to go. Unfortunately, it would seem I am much better off with you than playing lone wolf."

"So we're stuck with you." Smokescreen shrugged, smirking. "What's new?"

 **18.05.17**

 **I Know Your Kind**

The mech was charismatic to be sure. But charisma hid a mech who would not hesitate to use another bot in order to ensure his survival. It also hid a mech who would not react kindly to rejection. Which was why Knock Out was already prepared when the wolf-bot lunged at him.

The buzzsaw sliced into Steeljaw's outstretched arm. As the injured mech recoiled, roaring in pain, Knock Out transformed and sped away. He didn't get too far - the sparse woods were still a chore to navigate. A large figure landed in front of him and slammed a clawed servo onto Knock Out's hood.

 **19.05.17**

 **Stuck. In Prison. Together.**

"Stick together?" Knock Out scoffed. "Hate to break it to you, Bumblebee, but you're an Autobot. And in a prison filled with angry Decepticons, you're the last bot I want to be seen associating with."

"It's a prison, Knock Out," Bumblebee retorted. "I doubt they'll be very friendly no matter who you're associating with, and I doubt you'll wanna face them alone."

"Yes," Knock Out sneered. "And a miniature Autobot is _exactly_ who I'll want watching my back in this situation. You're not exactly a formidable powerhouse, Bumblebee."

"You're one to talk! Which is exactly why we need to watch _each other's_ backs!"

 **20.05.17**

 **Birthday**

"Decepticons don't celebrate birthdays. Half the Decepticons are constructed, anyway, not forged." Knock Out studiously went over the supplies of the medbay _again_. Anything, really, to keep from looking the kids in the optic.

"Come on, Doc, at least tell us when it is? Time to break tradition and start anew, am I right?" Smokescreen grinned beseechingly.

Bumblebee stuck his helm into Knock Out's field of vision. "Please?"

The red speedster turned on his heel. "There's no point in begging, boys– I won't bend."

"Come on, when was the last time you celebrated it, huh?"

Knock Out froze. His ventilations hitched. "...Breakdown."

"Oh..."

 **21.05.17**

 **That's It!?**

This wasn't going well. Steeljaw was larger and stronger. In his condition, Knock Out was not prepared for a fight, putting him at a disadvantage.

Having stunned Knock Out by throwing him into a tree, Steeljaw approached, venting heavily.

"Come now, brother, this is quite unnecessary," he growled, forcefully calm. "All I want is information regarding the lieutenant. Surely that mech is no friend to you."

" _That's all you've been beating me around for_?" Knock Out struggled to push himself upright. "Slag this - I don't care about _Bumblebee_! You can have-!"

At that moment, a certain blue mech delivered a kick to Steeljaw's faceplates.

* * *

 **15.05.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **16.05.17: This turned out darker than I expected. This is set pre-series, and Knock Out's mentor first made an appearance in 'European Sweetbriar,' all the way back in week five. (If you haven't heard O Death, the essential theme song to the horror game Until Dawn, you should).**

 **17.05.17: Post-Predacons Rising/Pre-RiD AU where the new Council exiled the entirety of Team Prime.**

 **18.05.17: Yay, 'Strange Reunions'! This is a continuation of 'I'm Counting on It' from week thirty-two.**

 **19.05.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **20.05.17: Set post-Predacons Rising. Credit goes to Neon for writing this one! :3 Thanks for the mini b-day present, sister!**

 **21.05.17: Another 'Strange Reunions' drabble, continued from 'I Know Your Kind'. Also, updated master list!**

 **'Five' (Week 13)**

 **'Not Unpunished' (Week 7)**

 **'Past Evils' (Week 7)**

 **'Imprisonment' (Week 8)**

 **'One Time He Didn't' (Week 13)**

 **'Hope It's Worth It' (Week 28)**

 **'Strange Reunions' (Week 9)**

 **'Even Stranger Reunions' (Week 11)**

 **'Hello, Old Friend' (Week 12)**

 **'Excuses, Excuses' (Week 15)**

 **'Back Away' (Week 19)**

 **'Tell Me More' (Week 20) and 'Don't Start With Me!' (Week 22)**

 **'Yeah, You Can Trust Me' (Week 29) and 'What is Going On!?' (Week 24)**

 **'Under My Benevolent Rule, Of Course' (Week 30)**

 **'I'm Counting On It' (Week 32)**

 **'Stop Justifying Yourself' (Week 27)**

 **'Fantastic' (Week 35) and 'I Know Your Kind' (Week 41)**

 **'Trust's Shaky' (Week 37)**

 **'Situation: Evaluated' (Week 38) and 'That's It!?' (Week 41)**


	42. Week Forty-Two - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: Yeah, sorry for yet another late update. The school holidays are coming soon though! A mighty big thanks to Jules Cardy, Sidekicks-anonymous, SamN5, NovaShifter15, and Calliope-Beautiful Voiced for reviewing!**

* * *

 **22.05.17**

 **Wasting Time**

Recently, Knock Out had been somewhat slacking off in his duties as the only medical officer on the _Nemesis_ , his attention having been wholly captured by some human sci-fi show. The Decepticon medic seemed to enjoy the show - if interrupted while in the middle of an episode, he reacted _very_ poorly.

Things came to a head when Starscream, dissatisfied with Knock Out's work ethic, threatened to remove the medic's entertainment privileges.

"Oh, just you try it, Screamer. My last episode finished on a cliffhanger, and no bot can stop me from continuing on without losing a few body parts."

 **23.05.17**

 **Subconscious**

Everything was black in every direction. The only things Knock Out could see were the two bots accompanying him. "It's a blank landscape, essentially. It won't be blank for long, though."

"Is any of this comparable to what you have experienced with the patch?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"No," Bumblebee said uncertainly.

Knock Out shook his helm. "Again, the similarities between this machine and the patch are rudimentary at best. The machine can examine everything down to our subconscious, things that we ourselves might not even be aware of."

The medic smirked. "I sure hope neither of you are afraid of your own minds."

 **24.05.17**

 **Repair Bay**

The arena master turned to Knock Out as Arcee was led away. "Thank you, doctor."

"Anything to help Arcee continue sending more of your bots to my medbay," the medic replied.

"Yes, in that way, she is one of my favorites. One of the few Autobots willing to behave as any warrior should in the arena."

"Well, it's fortunate you need my medical expertise, or you'd have one more bot to add to your list of favorites," Knock Out said smoothly. "Just inform your 'warriors' that I'm capable of reattaching any severed limbs, so long as you don't happen to misplace any of them."

 **25.05.17**

 **Not the Rescuer Expected**

Knock Out snarled in frustration. "Out of all the Autobots on this slagging planet, _you_ had to be the one to back me up?"

"Knock Out, get outta here!" Smokescreen said urgently. "Now!"

Steeljaw quickly regained his wits and turned his optics on Smokescreen. "Well, it looks like the Autobots got themselves a new recruit."

"Huh, déjà vu." Smokescreen prepared for a fight. "Knock Out, beat it!"

"What do you _think_ I've been attempting to do this whole time?" Knock Out quickly struggled to he pedes, only to fall to one knee joint immediately, clutching at his injuries. "Ugh, slaggit...!"

 **26.05.17**

 **Somewhat Concerned**

"I'll admit, I was quite... concerned when I heard what had happened, especially when Lord Megatron refused to launch a rescue mission." Knock Out turned on his partner, exasperated. "But humans, Breakdown, really?"

"I screwed up big time, and this..." Breakdown tapped the side of his empty optic socket. "...is gonna remind me not to screw up again."

Knock Out sighed, and nodded. "Well, the important thing is you escaped, and no doubt those humans are now nothing more than stains on the ground. Not like I would expect anything less of you."

"'Course not. It'll take a lot more to put me permanently outta commission."

 **27.05.17**

 **Restrictions: Off**

"Doctor," Ultra Magnus said, stoic as ever. "You have proven yourself to be quite... trustworthy... over the past few months. I have decided you are no longer required to be accompanied by an Autobot at all times."

Knock Out turned his optics towards the ceiling. "Oh, _finally_! The chance for peace and isolation! The freedom to do whatever I want!"

"Yeah, that's not even close," Arcee said drily.

"Well, after all this time being restricted, that's certainly what it feels like."

"Good to see you're managing to contain your enthusiasm."

"Oh, I most certainly am. If I weren't, I would probably be bordering on maniacal."

 **28.05.17**

 **Wallowing**

First Aid muttered agitatedly as Knock Out scanned the patient. "I didn't mean to hurt... I mean, I was just trying to make him stand down."

"Well, you certainly did that," Knock Out said. "He's not exactly comatose, but he won't be waking up any time soon either. I must say, I'm impressed, an idealistic pacifist like you taking out a comparatively large threat like this."

The nurse pressed a servo against his helm. "I... I didn't think it would... I didn't want to..."

"First Aid, please, if you must wallow in self-pity, could you please wallow somewhere else?"

* * *

 **23.05.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **24.05.17: Set post-Predacons Rising. Possibly a companion to the Smokescreen drabble 'Hailing from No Where' from week thirty-eight.**

 **25.05.17: Another 'Strange Reunions' drabble! Ain't I just spoiling you guys? :P A continuation of 'That's It!?' from last week.**

 **26.05.17: Set post-episode Operation: Breakdown.**

 **27.05.17: A continuation of 'Ambiguous Defector' from week nineteen.**

 **28.05.17: Set in the 'Foxglove-Colleague' universe.**


	43. Week Forty-Three - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: Sorry for yet another late update, guys. I only have two more final exams to go, though! Some great thank you's to Jules Cardy, Sidekicks-anonymous, and NovaShifter15 for your support and amazing reviews! :3**

* * *

 **29.05.17**

 **New Room**

To say that Knock Out was happy to get his own room was putting it mildly. "Yes, _finally_! Maybe now I can actually get some work done!"

"Isn't that what the medbay's for?" Arcee remarked.

"The medbay is hardly a private area," Knock Out retorted. "Honestly, you would not _believe_ what it's like to have _Smokescreen_ as a roommate!"

Said bot laughed. "Hey, you're not exactly great company either, pal."

"Sheer amount of ridiculous 'jokes' aside, you barely enter sleep mode...!"

"Heh, you're one to talk."

"And when you do, you _talk_!" Knock Out continued. "It forces me to offline my audio receptors!"

 **30.05.17**

 **Don't be a Hypocrite**

"Oh, but why would he leave?" Steeljaw said smoothly. "'Knock Out' and I have only just sorted out the terms of our deal."

"What deal?" Smokescreen demanded.

"Must you make conversation?" Knock Out snapped, once again trying to pick himself up. "Just hit the mech!"

"Why, a partnership," Steeljaw said, ignoring the ex-'Con for once. "He's offered all the information he has on one Lieutenant Bumblebee."

"He- what?" Smokescreen groaned, his attention turning to the injured bot. "Knock Out..."

"Don't you dare," Knock Out snarled. "Don't. You. _Dare_."

In that distracted moment, Steeljaw took his chance and attacked Smokescreen.

 **31.05.17**

 **Can't Blame 'im**

Steeljaw was bigger, and probably stronger too, but Smokescreen still gave the wolf-bot a real run for his credits.

Knock Out didn't care.

How could that hypocritical, self-righteous _youngling_ dare to berate him for attempting to save his own skidplate? Knock Out had done his best to be as much an Autobot as he could possibly be, and where had that got him? Arrested by a bot 'just following orders' and brought before a clearly corrupt council.

So of _course_ Knock Out was going to return to his survivalist ways! Any way else would be getting him slagged in some way or form!

 **01.06.17**

 **Conquering Catan**

"C'mon, KO, I haven't done anything to you."

"Need I bring up the wall incident?"

"You- That has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, it has everything to do with this." Grinning evilly, Knock Out slammed the robber piece on Smokescreen's most prosperous hex.

"Careful," Bumblebee snapped, straightening the board. "It took forever to make this."

He wasn't wrong. It had been quite a chore to create a Cybertronian version of the human board game. From memory.

"Relax, these are surgeon's servos." Knock Out sat back, smirking as Smokescreen glared at him. "Got to love a game where I can conquer the world without consequences."

 **02.06.17**

 **All a Game**

"It's not enough to be a medic around here; you have to be an interrogator too."

"So much for the do no harm rule," Knock Out remarked.

The other medic laughed. "Yeah. As medics we know exactly what it takes to kill - or rather not kill a bot."

"I see you've made a game of it." Knock Out indicated to the throwing dart in his colleague's servo.

The bot nodded. "I find making a game of whole thing gets the interrogatee really rattled. Or at least a bit uneasy."

Knock Out hummed interestedly. "I may have to keep that in mind."

 **03.06.17**

 **The Undead are Never the Villain**

"I was just thinking," Knock Out mused. "If our... blossoming community ever found themselves in the middle of an undead apocalypse, who would be more likely to survive?"

First Aid raised an optic ridge. "Think about these things often?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well, we've just fought a war. I'm sure we could fight... the undead."

"It's not just about being able to take out zombiecons," Knock Out drawled. "They only act as the backdrop of the real threat. No, it's about being able to do all those tough things a typical Autobot would have trouble doing. You, for instance, would probably die in a day."

 **04.06.17**

 **Candidate**

"And why must _I_ do this?" Knock Out snapped. "Ratchet could do this just as well as I can."

"Though your scientific knowledge may be on par with Ratchet's," Ultra Magnus replied. "Your faster physique makes you the better candidate."

"Ugh, could I at least have a different partner?"

"Smokescreen's historical knowledge is, as of yet, unmatched. I've made my decision, doctor - you and Smokescreen are the best candidates for this mission."

"Can't wait to see how this power team's gonna work out," Arcee muttered to Bulkhead.

"Arcee, you will be accompanying Knock Out and Smokescreen into the labyrinth."

" _What_?"

* * *

 **29.05.17: I seriously doubt Smokey and KO would ever be roommates, but the idea of it is funny. Somewhat inspired by the fanart Bunk Buddies by Laserbot on DeviantArt.**

 **30.05.17: Another 'Strange Reunions' drabble, continuing from 'Not the Rescuer Expected.'**

 **31.05.17: Yet another Strange Reunions drabble, continuing from the one above :3 (I desperately wanted to make a joke between Smokescreen and Steeljaw concerning the fact that their voice actors - Nolan North and Troy Baker - play as brothers in the game Uncharted 4, but since the drabble ain't Smokescreen centric, I couldn't dedicate any writing space to their banter)**

 **01.06.17: If you haven't played the board game Settlers of Catan, this won't make much sense. (Seriously though, it's so amusing to see the vendettas that come out of playing this game).**

 **02.06.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **03.06.17: Been watching YouTube let's player ChristopherOdd play TellTale's The Walking Dead recently...**

 **04.06.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**


	44. Week Forty-Four - Knock Out

**A/N HardyGal: Duuuuuuuuuuude, an ON TIME UPDATE!? Yes! YES! Ha ha!**

 **Anyway, hello! And thank you to Sidekicks-anonymous and Jules Cardy for reviewing! Seriously guys, I'm so happy to see that you've all stuck with me for this long :3**

* * *

 **05.06.17**

 **Most Painful Loss**

A beaker shattered against the wall beside Dreadwing as he entered the medbay.

"I _said_ I wish to be left _alone_! Can you small-minded troopers not even do _that_?"

"Doctor."

Knock Out turned from where he had been hunched over a work table. "Oh. Dreadwing." He turned back to the table. "You had better be injured."

"I am not."

"Then get out of my medbay."

Dreadwing sighed. "I understand how your loss must be effecting you. More so, as I have experienced the pain of the one I myself lost."

"Then you must understand I want to be left alone."

 **06.06.17**

 **If You Give a Bot a Revenge Opportunity**

It took some time, but he was finally on his pedes. Venting steadily, one servo pressed against a wound, Knock Out slowly inched his way away from the fight.

"Leaving so soon, Knock Out?" Steeljaw called.

The red mech grit his denta. "Scrap."

Crash! Smokescreen hit the tree Knock Out had been lying against seconds before and fell to one knee, groaning.

Steeljaw approached with a wide grin. "I've been sensing some hostility. I'm sure the story behind it is fascinating, but for now..." He turned Smokescreen on his back and pinned him. "I assume you'd want to do the honors?"

 _'Well,_ scrap _.'_

 **07.06.17**

 **Slaggin' Cults**

Bumblebee huffed, stepping back from the medbay door. "That'll have to do."

Knock Out eyed the barricade critically. "This, coupled with having only _you_ as a bodyguard? Primus, Ratchet doesn't need to worry about _me_ scaring the patients, this whole setup will do the job fine!"

"Well, we can't exactly ditch them, can we?" Bumblebee retorted. "Wait, don't answer that."

Knock Out rolled his optics. "A whole army of bots hellbent on releasing the Lord of Chaos, and of course _you're_ the ones who happen to have him in a box. Thank you for again making me question why I joined your little team."

 **08.06.17**

 **Ugh, Moral Dilemma**

The dilemma here was– well it was all very moralistic and all that, and Knock Out was certainly biased against Smokescreen, but it all really came down to 'Autobot or not'.

Did he want revenge that badly? Or would the Autobot-ness he'd been infected with keep him from it.

Knock Out was angry and bitter enough to test it. He let a buzzsaw snap out, whirling with enough force to sever a limb. Smokescreen looked wary, but not quite afraid.

And damn, Knock Out was so fragging tempted to plunge his saw into the bot's chest.

He extended his weaponized arm.

"Someone's coming!"

 **09.06.17**

 **Formalities**

"I am glad you came, doctor," the council member said. "It helps go to show how much things have changed on Cybertron."

Knock Out nodded. "Yes, of course. Though from what I've heard, corruption in the government hasn't changed much."

The council member frowned. "I'm... not sure what you mean."

"Oh, sorry, this is just what all formal events involve. A bunch of fine, civilized bots getting together to enjoy the finer things in life while pretending not to hate each other." Knock Out chuckled, downing a shot of high-grade. "Even the War can't change what's simply pure instinct."

 **10.06.17**

 **Goodbyes**

"If we were on Cybertron, we'd be electing a statue in your honor. ...But, you know, I suppose recycling your remains will have to do." Knock Out pat the faded frame - rid of that human slime, of course - on the shoulder. "Out with a bang, as always."

As he prepared to release the body, the sound of approaching pedesteps made him turn. "What are _you_ lot doing here?"

"We wanted to pay our respects, sir," one of the vehicons said nervously.

Knock Out sneered. "Why do _you_ ca-?" He stopped and sighed. Breakdown always had been fond of those stupid troopers. "...Fine. Just... stay quiet."

 **11.06.17**

 **Medics Just Make You More Comfortable**

"C'mon, aren't you supposed to be a doctor?" the mech exclaimed. "Why can't you save him already?"

Knock Out fixed the impatient mech with a condescending look. "Ah, now I see the mixup. _Doctors_ are the ones who save bots, while _medics_ simply make you a little more comfortable while you die."

"You... What?"

"But, I do happen to be both. I alternate between the two."

"So, which one are you now?" the mech asked hesitantly.

Knock Out pretended to give the patient a look over. "Well, after my third examination of your friend, I have concluded that I am currently a medic."

* * *

 **05.06.17: Set post-episode Crisscross.**

 **06.06.17: Another 'Strange Reunions' drabble, set after 'Can't Blame 'im' from last week.**

 **07.06.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **08.06.17: Yet another 'Strange Reunions' drabble, courtesy of guest writer Neon! Thanks, sis! Set after 'If You Give a Bot a Revenge Opportunity'.**

 **09.06.17: Set post-Predacons Rising. Or pre-Robots in Disguise.**

 **10.06.17: Set post-episode Thirst.**

 **11.06.17: Set pre-series. Inspired by a line from the beginning of Season 2 from Red vs. Blue.**


	45. Week Forty-Five - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: Wow, guys! To Sidekicks-anonymous, NovaShifter15, Jules Cardy, Calliope-Beautiful Voiced, SamN5, and even my sister Neon: thank you for the great reviews! I'm sorry for this late update (again), BUT HEY! On the bright side, exams are over and done without and the holidays are coming soon, so let's celebrate that!**

* * *

 **12.06.17**

 **Not the Same as Wanting to Stay Alive**

"Looking at all those blasters, realizing that there may be no way out, all I could think was..." Bumblebee sighed, rubbing the back of his helm. "'...I don't want to die.'"

He glanced at Jazz and sighed again. "I know, it's stupid, but-"

"I never said it was stupid, 'Bee," Jazz responded. "It's a perfectly understandable reaction."

Bumblebee scoffed. "Yeah, for a coward, maybe."

"'Bee you are _not_ a coward. Cowards just wanna stay alive. The bots who wanna do more with their lives? The bots who don't wanna leave their friends behind? They're the ones who don't wanna die."

 **13.06.17**

 **Road Trip!**

The groundbridge malfunction left them stranded on the other side of the country, which of course meant a long drive back to the scrapyard. Bumblebee tried to be optimistic about it, but he could practically see the problems coming.

The drive got tedious, even for Sideswipe. They may not have been human, but they all still needed rest every so often. And occasionally, human traffic would force them to separate, leaving Bumblebee the frustrating job of tracking his team down.

"I don't recall Optimus ever needing to deal with this," Bumblebee muttered to himself as he struggled to visually pinpoint Strongarm and Grimlock's location.

 **14.06.17**

 **Enter: the Cavalry!**

Steeljaw was snarling at them as they approached, clearly having anticipated their arrival.

Bumblebee transformed before he even reached the clearing, running up with Decepticon Hunter drawn. "Stand down, Steeljaw!"

"Bumblebee," the wolf-bot snarled. "How nice of you to join us. We were just talking about you."

"We have you outnumbered, Steeljaw," Bumblebee retorted, not in the mood for Steeljaw's games. "Surrender now or else."

Steeljaw narrowed his optics, looking Bumblebee and the team of Autobots at his back over. "Very well." He removed his claws from Smokescreen and stepped back. "I suspect you'll have your servos full, anyway."

 **15.06.17**

 **Fight, fight, fight!**

Bumblebee rolled his optics - a little thing he learned from Sunstreaker. "That sounds fake."

"It's not!" Hot Shot pushed the other sparkling on the shoulder.

"Well, that still doesn't make Kup better than Ironhide," Bumblebee retorted. "I bet Ironhide's done way cooler things than that."

"Then why doesn't he tell you about them?" Hot Shot crossed his arms, looking triumphantly smug.

Bumblebee scowled. "Fine. There's only one way to see who's better."

"Death battle!"

"Shhh, quiet!" Bumblebee hissed. "No, just a regular battle. We just need to make a plan... But we might get in trouble."

"Only if we get caught."

 **16.06.17**

 **Not Fair**

"...he's just a kid."

"C'mon, Sides," Sunstreaker muttered. "We of all bots know the world doesn't work like that."

"I know, it's just..." Sideswipe sighed. "He's already been through a lot. Then he stumbles into _Megatron's_ capable servos, and it ain't enough he's been _tortured_ , fraghelm had to take his _voice_ too. You just gotta feel sorry for the kid."

A beaker shattered against the wall, right beside Sideswipe. The twins turned to see Bumblebee, still sitting on the medical berth, glaring at them furiously.

"Bumblebee, I needed...!" Ratchet cut off with a frustrated growl and turned on the twins. "You two, get out! _Now_!"

 **17.06.17**

 **Not Always in Arms**

Bumblebee whirred, shaking his helm. _*We've been doing target practice for awhile now. How about a race?*_

Smokescreen looked taken aback. "A... what?"

 _*A race,*_ Bumblebee repeated. _*You know, a competition? Whoever covers a set course the fastest wins? A race!*_

"Yeah, I know what a race is, I just..." Smokescreen shrugged. "I assumed all of you had the 'training, missions, or bust' kinda mentality. Which is fine-"

 _*Do you want in or not?*_

"Slag yeah!" Smokescreen laughed.

 _*Great! Follow me!*_ Bumblebee ran from the training room with Smokescreen at his heels. _*Two patrols say I beat you?*_

"You're on!"

 **18.06.17**

 **I CAN Hear You**

Sideswipe, Drift, and Grimlock were going after Steeljaw, but Bumblebee doubted they'd catch him.

Holstering his Decepticon Hunter, Bumblebee walked up to Smokescreen. "Didn't I tell you to wait for backup?"

Smokescreen scoffed, pushing himself upright. "Guess I'm still not all that great at following orders."

Bumblebee chuckled and helped his former teammate to his pedes.

"Lieutenant," Strongarm spoke up. "What do we do about _him_?"

She indicated to Knock Out, who retracted one of his buzzsaws and supported himself against a tree.

"Well," he muttered. "Seeing as you're all _Autobots_ , perhaps you can start by offering me medical attention."

* * *

 **12.06.17: Set pre-Tyger Pax.**

 **14.06.17: Another 'Strange Reunions' drabble! Continuing from 'Ugh, Moral Dilemma' from last week.**

 **15.06.17: Another sparkling!Bumblebee story, finally with him interacting with someone his age!**

 **16.06.17: Set post-Tyger Pax.**

 **18.06.17: Yet another 'Strange Reunions' drabble, continuing from 'Enter: the Cavalry!'**


	46. Week Forty-Six - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: Hello, and thank you to Sidekicks-anonymous, Jules Cardy, and NovaShifter15 for reviewing! I did well on my exams and the holidays are finally here! So, let's get this show on the road! MOAR EXCLAMATION POINTS! Whoop whoop!**

* * *

 **19.06.17**

 **Deadline**

"This report is a day late."

Bumblebee shrugged. "I've been busy cleaning up the rec. room, like you ordered. I worked really hard, if that means anything."

Prowl scoffed. "Well, now you can work really hard on cleaning the energon tanks."

"What?"

"Bumblebee, the late report and insistently nonchalant attitude just goes to show you don't regret anything, so until you at least act as though you're trying to be a proper soldier, I can't let this insubordination go unpunished."

"It was a _prank_!"

"Conversation over. Get out of my office."

Bumblebee groaned. "You suck, Prowl."

"So I've been told," Prowl said cooly. "Get out."

 **20.06.17**

 **Forgotten Absence**

Bulkhead shrugged, rubbing the back of his helm. "It's not really my kind of music, but hey, if it makes you happy, I won't stop you."

Bumblebee nudged the large bot with a look of mock indigence. _*Hey, it's good music! Jazz would agree with me!*_

He faltered and his doorwings wilted. Bulkhead lowered his helm, patting the dejected bot on the shoulder.

"Hey, kid," he said encouragingly. "I'm sure Jazz and the others got Optimus's message. They'll be here in no time, and we can spend all night debating about music."

 _*Yeah.*_ A little brighter, Bumblebee nudged his comrade again. _*I'd totally win, though.*_

 **21.06.17**

 **Shouting Match**

"What's on the watchlist tonight?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, since you're not gonna be watching with us, not some stupid western." Sideswipe's comment earned him a rough nudge from Strongarm.

Bumblebee just chuckled, walking away. "Okay, fine, whatever you want."

Later that night, Bumblebee passed only a few aisles away from the movie area, close enough to hear a familiar movie playing. Smiling, he shouted, "I thought you weren't watching a western!"

"We aren't!" Sideswipe shouted back. "You can't prove we are!"

"You can't deny it, Sideswipe!" Bumblebee laughed.

"Yes I can! I am!"

"C'mon, just admit it!"

"What? I'm not listening, I'm trying to watch!"

 **22.06.17**

 **Going Mental**

"Well, according to my scans, there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with you, physically or mentally." Ratchet frowned thoughtfully. "And you say this is nothing like the way it was before? With Megatron?"

Bumblebee shook his helm as he stepped out of the scanner. "No, it's just voices, blank spots in my memory banks, and small processor-aches, but it feels nothing like it was with Megatron."

"But, you're afraid it may be something akin to that situation," Ratchet surmised.

"Well, yeah." Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm. "I mean, it's either that or I'm going crazy, right?"

 **23.06.17**

 **Winding Down**

"Knock Out," Bumblebee greeted. "How're you doing?"

"Oh, just _grand_."

Knock Out was... a bit tense. He seemed to be aiming most of his frustration at Fixit, who of course did not appreciate the sneering remarks on his medical techniques and was currently attending to Smokescreen.

"So..." Knock Out turned a red optic on Bumblebee. "A lieutenant with his own squad - my, my, you _have_ grown up. Come to arrest me formally?"

"I don't want to arrest you, Knock Out," Bumblebee said calmly. "Like I said this morning, I just want to sort this out. But right now, I need to ask you something..."

 **24.06.17**

 **Random Singing Party for No Reason!**

It started small. Russell was channel surfing and started singing some pop song under his breath. Denny passed by, heard the song, and started singing it along with his son. Grimlock caught on next, singing along at the top of his vocals, with Sideswipe coming in not long after. Soon, Bumblebee could hear almost his entire team practically shouting the song from the other side of the scrapyard.

It didn't stop at one song, either - someone would always jump in with another song, and the others would follow suit. It was, strangely enough, extremely enjoyable ambiance, and Bumblebee smiled as he continued cataloging artifacts.

 **25.06.17**

 **Close Enough**

"Before he split, Steeljaw mentioned a deal. Care to tell me what that was about?"

"No, not really," Knock Out said cooly.

Bumblebee sighed. "Knock Out, from what I've heard, you've done nothing to warrant an arrest. Kind of. But if you're gonna be stuck with us, I need to know I can trust you, even a little bit."

"Trust _me_?" Catching Bumblebee's frown, Knock Out rolled his optics. "Fine. If it makes you feel any better, I still consider you to be the winning team."

Bumblebee knew that was probably as close as he was going to get to a bond of trust.

* * *

 **19.06.17: Set pre-Tyger Pax.**

 **20.06.17: Set pre-series.**

 **21.06.17: Based roughly off some dumb shouting match I had with my youngest sister :P**

 **23.06.17: 'Strange Reunions' drabble! Continuing from 'I CAN Hear You' from last week.**

 **24.06.17: My siblings and I were doing this recently. It happens every once in awhile.**

 **25.06.17: Continuing from 'Winding Down', it's another 'Strange Reunions' drabble!**


	47. Week Forty-Seven - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: Hello! This week was a good week - my youngest sister bought me Grim Fandango as a late birthday present! It's a very strange yet extremely charming point-and-click adventure game that I would definitely recommend.**

 **Anyway, thank you to SamN5, Calliope-Beautiful Voiced, and Lir for reviewing! I don't think I say this enough, but your reviews really mean a lot to me, guys. So again, thank you! :3**

* * *

 **26.06.17**

 **The Return of MECH**

The sound of radio chatter crackled through the woods. Bumblebee froze, before hiding as much as he could among the trees. More chatter sounded not too far away, and Bumblebee took a peek.

He had to hold back a gasp.

His perp was there, unconscious and surrounded by a group of heavily armed, disturbingly familiar humans. The dark uniforms, the advanced weaponry, the military training...

 _'Scrap, scrap, scrap...!'_ Bumblebee pulled back as quickly and quietly as he could. _'What're they doing here? I thought they were gone after Silas disappeared!'_

He tapped his comm., hissing, "Team, back to base. _Now_."

 **27.06.16**

 **Scheduled for Departure**

"How you feeling?"

Smokescreen shrugged. "A little dented, but all right. Soon as your minicon gives me clearance, I'm ready to go."

"You're leaving?" Bumblebee had been expecting that, but he still felt a little surprised.

"Yeah, there're a lotta things I need to take care of back on Cybertron." Smokescreen chuckled apprehensively. "A _lot_."

"You know, you could stay," Bumblebee offered. "There's always room on the Bee Team for one more."

"It... would be nice to be part of a team again. Your team especially." Smokescreen hesitated. "Thanks for the offer, but... no. Like I said, I've got things to take care of."

 **28.06.17**

 **Claustrophobia**

"You're not claustrophobic, are you?"

What Bumblebee wouldn't give to shake his helm in response. Instead he settled for an annoyed sigh. "No, not yet, anyway."

He tried transforming into bipedal mode again, failed miserably, and groaned. "Primus, and I thought the inverse problem sucked, but this is even worse! What is it about my T-Cog that has everyone going after it?"

"Maybe you're just special," Smokescreen suggested.

Despite being cramped and irritated, Bumblebee couldn't help but chuckle at that. He really appreciated Smokescreen's company and awkward attempts at tactful levity.

"Didn't know being special came with so much grief," Bumblebee said drily.

 **29.06.17**

 **Partner After Partner**

Depth Charge groaned, pinching the area between his optics. "Slaggit. 'Bee, I'm beginning to think you're cursed."

"I just haven't found the right partner, sir."

"Really? What the _slag_ was wrong with this one?"

"He's a _hazard_ ," Bumblebee exclaimed. "Even in the most low-risk situations! You can't tell me that's not a problem."

"And what was Twister's problem?"

"She's never sober." Bumblebee shook his helm. "Seriously, we need to get her help."

"Well, what about Shakedown?" Depth Charge snapped. "You can't tell me he wasn't a good cop!"

"Sure he was! And he wasn't gonna be going anywhere with _me_ as his partner."

 **30.06.17**

 **This is Why I Don't Have Partners**

"You have nothing to do," his partner exclaimed confidently. "So what's the harm in living a little?"

"I said I'm not gambling, Taper," Bumblebee said exasperatedly. "Why are you trying so hard to get me to hang out with you? Until now, you've been just fine with- Oh, no..."

"What?"

Bumblebee groaned, refusing to look at his partner. "Taper, please tell me this isn't some ploy to get me to watch your back because your gambling problem has finally got you in trouble."

Taper hesitated briefly before laughing. "What? Why the slag would you think that?"

"Oh, sweet carrier of Primus..."

 **01.07.17**

 **Trust is So Complicated**

Bumblebee stayed silent for some time after hearing Smokescreen's account of his encounter with Steeljaw and Knock Out. "...Do you think we can trust him?"

The responding laugh sounded almost genuine. "Trust _Knock Out_?"

Bumblebee turned an annoyed scowl on his former teammate. "Slaggit, Smokescreen, I'm serious."

Sobering, Smokescreen shook his helm. "Slag, I dunno, 'Bee. I mean, he's definitely got a reason to hate all Autobots, thanks to me."

"That's not what I asked."

Another stretch of silence. Then, Smokescreen sighed. "Well, if I were you, I'd definitely watch my back."

"Yeah." Bumblebee nodded resignedly. "That's what I thought."

 **02.07.17**

 **Yeah, That was a Bad Time**

The 'Con had gone straight for the throat and squeezed, possibly looking to pop his helm off. Bumblebee didn't know, but when his throat began to dent under the pressure and his voice box crackled a little, it was as though a switch had been flipped.

Strongarm later reported the arrest to be quick, if a little painful for everyone involved. Bumblebee had no way of judging for himself - he hadn't been mentally present for most of it. His team did eventually snap him out of his panic, and it was clear they were concerned and looking for an explanation.

Bumblebee didn't give them one.

* * *

 **27.06.17: 'Strange Reunions' drabble, taking place after 'Close Enough' from last week. A line of dialogue not added to this drabble: "Besides, I don't think Knock Out would take my joining your team all that well."**

 **28.06.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **29.06.17: Set pre-Robots in Disguise. The idea of Bumblebee never having really stuck with one police partner was first mentioned in 'Goals' back in Week Ten (which takes place sometime after this drabble). One of the bots mentioned here, Shakedown, is an OC who showed up in 'TRUTH,' also back in Week Ten.**

 **30.06.17: Set pre-Robots in Disguise. Taper is another OC I made up. (This is set sometime before the above drabble, in case you're wondering).**

 **01.07.17: A continuation of 'Scheduled for Departure'! Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, the 'Strange Reunions' series is almost drawing to a close.**


	48. Week Forty-Eight - Bumblebee

**A/N HardyGal: Well, this spectacular series is almost over, guys. This will be the last character focused week - the next two weeks and six days will be miscellaneous drabbles, focusing on all three of these fantastic characters.**

 **A mighty big thank you to my marvelous reviewers, paradiseeker, Calliope Beautiful-Voiced, NovaShifter15, and Lir! :3 And thank you for all the support!**

* * *

 **03.07.17**

 **A Bit of Nostalgia**

"Your team's pretty cool. I always thought you had the makings of a team leader."

Bumblebee grinned. "Yeah, thanks. I'm still a work in progress, though. We all are."

"Well, I'd say your progress is pretty good," Smokescreen said sincerely. "Yeah, they're still kids, but honestly, that's what they oughta be."

Sideswipe and Strongarm were in another tussle, with Grimlock and Drift's students cheering them on.

Smokescreen chuckled. "That was us, once. Or could've been us once. ...Yeah, let's face it, that was mostly me."

"Hey," Bumblebee exclaimed, mockingly indignant. "I did my fair share of stupid things too."

Smokescreen's genuine skepticism made Bumblebee laugh.

 **04.07.17**

 **Today We Celebrate FIREWORKS!**

It was that time of year when fireworks could be heard across the country and Fowler talked passionately about how much said country meant to him. The Autobots knew this as the time when people from this particular region of earth celebrated their right to freedom. (Jack once said it was more complicated than that; Miko told him to just enjoy his holiday).

Bumblebee really liked this time of year. As far as he (or at least that still young part of him that hadn't yet been entirely disillusioned) was concerned, it reminded him of what the Autobots were striving for.

Also, he loved the fireworks.

 **05.07.17**

 **Take It From Me**

" _Another_ partner gone?"

Bumblebee rolled his optics as the mockingly shocked question was accompanied by the swaggering entrance of Wasp.

Not looking up from his datapad, he asked, "What do you want, Wasp?"

"Just to give you some much needed advice," Wasp said easily, leaning on the desk.

"I don't want your advice."

Wasp shook his helm, crossing his arms. "'Bee, do yourself a favor and lower your expectations. I mean, seeing as that's what the rest of the force does when it comes to your quality of work-"

Bumblebee lowered the datapad sharply. "Don't you have work to do?"

 **06.07.17**

 **Trusting Issues**

Everyone was there to say goodbye to Smokescreen before he left on his ship. Everyone except, predictably, Knock Out. The bitter mech gave his opinion on Smokescreen's departure later on.

"How do you know we won't tell his precious superiors where I am?"

"He won't, Knock Out," Bumblebee said firmly. "I know you don't trust Smokescreen, but I do."

Knock Out scoffed. "Believe it or not, that isn't very encouraging." He turned and limped away. "You trust too much, Bumblebee. It's going to get you killed someday."

Bumblebee watched him go, murmuring to himself, "I sure hope that's not the case."

 **07.07.17**

 **Who Would Win?**

"Hey, 'Bee!" Sideswipe called. "In a fight to the death, who do you think would win, you or Optimus?"

Bumblebee could only react to the question by laughing. " _What_?"

"Seriously! Strongarm and I have been talking about it, and she wondered what you would think."

Bumblebee thought for a bit. "...Well, Optimus is easily more experienced than I am, but I'm sure I could hold my own for a bit. I have advantages that he doesn't, and vice versa."

"Do you think you could win a death battle?"

"Since Optimus and I would never enter a death battle, we'll have to leave that to speculation."

 **08.07.17**

 **Impromptu Driving Lessons**

Denny had decided Russell should learn the basics of driving a car within the relative safety of the scrapyard, with Bumblebee acting as the vehicle for the lesson. Denny reasoned that if Russell happened to make any crash inducing mistakes, Bumblebee would be able to prevent that from happening.

"I hope that doesn't mean you'll be taking over all the time," Russell said.

"Of course not," Bumblebee replied. "I'm just here as a failsafe."

"Sweet!" Russell gripped the steering wheel. "Let's do this!"

As Denny climbed into the passenger seat, Bumblebee held in a sigh. Regret was just one fender bender away, he knew it.

 **09.07.17**

 **Never Say Die**

The screams echoing throughout the prison weren't helping Bumblebee's nervousness. Trying to distract himself, he turned to the small window of the cell. Grabbing the bars, he pulled himself up so as to see outside.

"Still think someone's coming for us?" grumbled one of his fellow prisoners.

"I _know_ someone's coming for us," Bumblebee replied forcefully.

"Kid... Stop before you're disappointed."

"I'm not giving up, and neither should you."

Then, an electric current coursed through Bumblebee's body, and the young Autobot fell to the ground. Through unfocused optics, he could see their Decepticon captors standing over him.

"Still not gonna give up, kid?"

* * *

 **03.07.17: Another 'Strange Reunions' drabble, continuing from 'Trust is So Complicated' from last week.**

 **04.07.17: I always forget about American Independence Day. Having been living in Malaysia since I was a little kid, not much American-ness has really stuck with me. But, I'm still very fond of America as my home country and source of childhood memories. :3 (Unfortunately, I witnessed no fireworks this year. Bummer).**

 **05.07.17: Set-pre Robots in Disguise. I first introduced Wasp in 'Nice to See Me' during Week Thirty-Three. I imagine RiD Wasp to be like that big-shot employee who seems to do everything right and feels obligated to deliver 'friendly advice' to his 'more unfortunate colleagues', all while acting super condescending. (Kinda like Domino from Grim Fandango).**

 **06.07.17: Continuing from 'A Bit of Nostalgia,' it is another addition to the 'Strange Reunions' series!**

 **09.07.17: Set pre-Tyger Pax.**


	49. Week Forty-Nine - Miscellaneous

**A/N HardyGal: A big thank you to Random Person, Sidekicks-anonymous, NovaShifter15, Jules Cardy, SamN5, and Calliope-Beautiful Voiced for reviewing! It is amazing to see how many of you guys have stuck with me thus far :'3 And I hope you will continue to stick with me as the end of this series draws nigh.**

* * *

 **10.07.17**

 **I Stand by My Actions**

Prowl and that other bot were shouting at each other now.

Tensions had already been high when the other bot accused Prowl of going against orders. The accusation surprised Smokescreen, and the sparkling was prepared to defend his guardian, but it was then Prowl had Smokescreen leave the room. Once outside, however, the sparkling simply pressed his audial receptor against the door and continued listening in.

Smokescreen heard Prowl slam a servo on his desk. "If you must punish me, then _fine_! I would do no less! But I believe that what I did was right, and I continue to stand by my actions."

 **11.07.17**

 **Careful Who You Mess With**

As Knock Out attempted to examine the patient, the latter made it clear how he felt about Knock Out's position as a medic.

Eventually, the patient shoved Knock Out away, snapping, "D'you even know what you're doing, nurse?"

Before Knock Out could snarl a retort, his mentor stepped in. "Of course he does. Looks like this requires a longitudinal incision. Bring out the buzzsaws, kid."

The patient instantly backed down.

"Yeah, just remember, pal," Knock Out's mentor warned. "Your life's in _our_ servos, and with an attitude like that, your spark's in as much danger in the medbay as it is on the battlefield."

 **12.07.17**

 **Because Optimism Drives 'em Crazy**

"Woah!" Bumblebee exclaimed. The sparkling stared up at his guardian with awe-filled optics. "That's gotta be your coolest story yet, 'Hide!"

"You may have 'Bee impressed," Sideswipe scoffed. "But I've heard too many of your stories, 'Hide. And seriously, you're _way_ too happy for a bot who nearly lost his entire lower body."

Ironhide chuckled, downing another high-grade. "Kid, there's a lotta things other bots can take from me - my home, my slaggin' body parts... But my ability to get back up and keep on truckin' with a smile that'd drive Megatron mad? Heh, that ain't one of 'em."

 **13.07.17**

 **But I CAN Outrun You**

Despite Smokescreen's serpentine driving pattern, a plasma bolt hit him in the side, sending him flying. Smokescreen transformed and landed on his back with a crash. Before he could get up, a large servo clamped down on his chestplates and pulled him up until he was face to face with a living Decepticon sigil.

"Okay..." Smokescreen grunted as his chestplates bent under the pressure. "Maybe not my best escape. How's about we call that the warm-up round?"

Tarn laughed. "You're funny, Autobot. I might even consider a quick death if you answer our next question - where can we find Doctor Knock Out?"

 **14.07.17**

 **The Only Way He Knows How**

"I thought the end of the War also signaled the end of potentially being blown up," Knock Out grumbled as he welded the hole in his colleague's side.

Red Alert laughed shortly, then winced. "I thought you'd be happy, seeing as you were nearly rid of me."

"Happy?" Knock Out exclaimed with mock offense. "I've only just begun to tolerate you and learn your habits and integrate you into my routine. If a mine _were_ to succeed in blowing you up, your absence would felt, and I would find it incredibly inconvenient."

Red Alert raised an optic ridge and smiled a little.

 **15.07.17**

 **No Time To Panic**

Sideswipe's optics widened. "Oh. Oh, scrap. Oh, slag. That's a lot of energon."

Bumblebee quickly re-covered the wound in his abdomen, gasping. "Yeah."

"Wh- What can I do?"

"Call for backup," Bumblebee snapped.

Sideswipe jumped to it without question, sending a comm. message to Strongarm and Grimlock. Bumblebee instantly regretted his snapping at Sideswipe - it was clear the younger bot wasn't used to seeing this much spilt energon. But pain did tend to dull Bumblebee's patience. Actually, a lot of things were starting to dull right now...

Bumblebee groaned as his internal warning system drew attention to his rapidly depleting energon levels. "Not good..."

 **16.07.17**

 **What Goes Around**

The trip back to Cybertron was uneventful, if rather lonely. When he arrived, Smokescreen considered maybe getting in touch with the rest of the old team - it had been nice seeing Bumblebee again, and Smokescreen honestly missed (most of) them.

The ship powered down, and Smokescreen stepped out.

He found himself surrounded by a crowd of bots, each of them with their weapons drawn and aimed at him. One of them ordered him to surrender in the name of the Cybertronian Council.

"Oh, scrap..."

He should've expected this. It was too late now, though. Sighing, Smokescreen raised his servos in surrender.

* * *

 **10.07.17: S'more sparkling!Smokescreen!**

 **11.07.17: Set pre-series. Knock Out's mentor has shown up in 'O Death' from Week Forty-one and 'European Sweetbriar' from Week Five.**

 **12.07.18: Sparkling!Bumblebee returns! On a different note, you may have noticed that in these first three drabbles, I didn't focus so much on the main characters, but more on their guardians (or mentor in KO's case), with the main characters acting more as audience members. In case you're wondering, that was intentional.**

 **13.07.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **14.07.17: Set post-Predacons Rising, in the Foxglove-Colleague universe.**

 **15.07.17: Set early season one of RiD.**

 **16.07.17: Continuing from 'Trusting Issues' from last week, thus ends the 'Strange Reunions' series! Will I make a full on fanfic out of it? Hopefully, if my mind doesn't lose interest/focus. Seriously though, it's so satisfying to have brought this to a cliff-hanging close :P**

 **The complete 'Strange Reunions' master list:**

 **'Five' (Week 13)**

 **'Not Unpunished' (Week 7)**

 **'Past Evils' (Week 7)**

 **'Imprisonment' (Week 8)**

 **'One Time He Didn't' (Week 13)**

 **'Hope It's Worth It' (Week 28)**

 **'Strange Reunions' (Week 9)**

 **'Even Stranger Reunions' (Week 11)**

 **'Hello, Old Friend' (Week 12)**

 **'Excuses, Excuses' (Week 15)**

 **'Back Away' (Week 19)**

 **'Tell Me More' (Week 20) and 'Don't Start With Me!' (Week 22)**

 **'Yeah, You Can Trust Me' (Week 29) and 'What is Going On!?' (Week 24)**

 **'Under My Benevolent Rule, Of Course' (Week 30)**

 **'I'm Counting On It' (Week 32)**

 **'Stop Justifying Yourself' (Week 27)**

 **'Fantastic' (Week 35) and 'I Know Your Kind' (Week 41)**

 **'Trust's Shaky' (Week 37)**

 **'Situation: Evaluated' (Week 38) and 'That's It!?' (Week 41)**

 **'Not the Rescuer Expected' (Week 42)**

 **'Don't Be a Hypocrite' (Week 43)**

 **'Can't Blame 'im' (Week 43)**

 **'If You Give a Bot a Revenge Opportunity' (Week 44)**

 **'Ugh, Moral Dilemma' (Week 44)**

 **'Enter: the Cavalry!' (Week 45)**

 **'I CAN Hear You' (Week 45)**

 **'Winding Down' (Week 46)**

 **'Close Enough' (Week 46)**

 **'Scheduled for Departure' (Week 47)**

 **'Trust is So Complicated' (Week 47)**

 **'A Bit of Nostalgia' (Week 48)**

 **'Trusting Issues' (Week 48)**

 **'What Goes Around' (Week 49)**


	50. Week Fifty - Miscellaneous

**A/N HardyGal: Remember when, two weeks ago, I said we had two weeks and six days until the end of the series? My calculations were off - we actually had FOUR weeks and ONE day until the end of the series. More drabbles for you guys, I guess! New countdown: two weeks and one day until the end of the series.**

 **As always, I shower gratefulness on my wonderful reviewers - NovaShifter15, Sidekicks-anonymous, Calliope-Beautiful Voiced, and Lir :3 Thanks guys!**

 **To Calliope-Beautiful Voiced, my version of Prowl is a mixture of G1 Prowl and IDW Prowl. The latter is kind of ambiguous in that, though he IS a hard-aft, he most certainly will NOT shy away from disobeying orders if he thinks his judgement is better (and if he thinks he can get away with it).**

* * *

 **17.07.17**

 **Mistakes Were Made**

When news of the vampiric infection carrier's identity reached Arcee, she predictably didn't take it very well, and Knock Out was finding it surprisingly hard to remain cool when faced with a furious femme almost half his size.

"Look," he said quickly. "Some mistakes were made-"

"Some mistakes were made?" Arcee snapped. "You took her already predatory, energon-thirsty nature and ramped it to eleven! That's not a 'mistake', Knock Out!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I can honestly say I regret what I did."

"Not much coming from a bot being made to hunt his own monster."

 **18.07.17**

 **Cleanliness = No Stress**

When Denny asked if the Bee Team could help with cleaning the scrapyard up a bit, Bumblebee gladly accepted. Strongarm, Fixit, and, strangely enough, Grimlock were enthusiastic about the idea, while Sideswipe, predictably, wasn't. Either way, Bumblebee insisted that everyone lend a servo.

"Think of it as a character building exercise," he said. "You'll find that stress doesn't come as easily in a cleaner environment."

Ultimately, though a lot was moved around, very little was thrown out - it was hard to tell what Denny counted as junk.

"Looks like _everyone_ came out the loser in this stupid exercise," Sideswipe grumbled.

 **19.07.17**

 **You a Gamblin' Bot?**

The club owner pulled on his cy-gar, looking Smokescreen over. "You a gambler, kid?"

"No. Not unless I can at least hope to win."

"Smart bot," the owner chuckled. "I gotta say, I wouldn't have guessed. 'Smokescreen.' Doesn't that sound like a gambling name to you?"

"I'm guessing you have a point here."

"How about we go a quick round, yeah? Just you and me. You win, I tell you whatever you want to know. I win, and I get to take something from you."

"Like what?" Smokescreen asked warily.

"That's for me to decide and you not to worry about."

 **20.07.17**

 **Fallacy**

Everyone watched, horrified, as the bots contained within the quarantine chamber were torn apart.

"Can't you do something?" squeaked one of the more skittish squad members.

"Why the slag are you asking me?" Knock Out snapped.

"You're a doctor!"

"And your point is?"

The squad commander lunged at Knock Out, pushing him against the wall. "It's the reason we brought you here, ya slagger, _that's_ the point!"

"Forget it, sir," another 'Con snarled. "This slagger doesn't care about anything."

Knock Out laughed scathingly. "Now that is a fallacy. If I didn't care about _anything_ , I wouldn't be participating in this slagging war now, would I?"

 **21.07.17**

 **Born in War**

The rebuilding of Kaon wasn't even halfway done, but already the city felt, well, kinda normal. Or at least what Bumblebee assumed was normal. The streets were alive with activity, and the buildings that had been successfully rebuilt were beginning to light up as more and more bots returned to Cybertron. It actually starting to get rather loud, but not with the sound of gunfire. It was, in a strange way, peaceful.

"Is this what Cybertron was like before the war?" Bumblebee asked, looking out over what he saw as a bustling city.

Bulkhead couldn't help but chuckle. "Not really. But we're gettin' close."

 **22.07.17**

 **It'll Be Fine- NOT**

It all started with just the one Insecticon. Smokescreen was confident he could take it down himself, which he did. But as it turned out, that Insecticon was one of an entire hive. A newly awoken, extremely ticked off hive, all of whom wanted a piece of him.

 _'Primus, we really need some kind of extermination plan for these guys.'_

He'd called for backup, as he knew he should've done when he saw the _first_ Insecticon. Life did seem to love teaching him lessons in the harshest ways, didn't it? Smokescreen could only hope he'd make it through _this_ lesson in one piece.

 **23.07.17**

 **Laugh it Up**

They were everywhere, laughing at him, pointing at him, and subjecting him to terrible puns. "He's a real wallflower now!" "Nice of you to hang around!"

Knock Out snapped, bursting into wild, hysterical laughter. The Vehicons instantly shut up, unsure what to make of his outburst.

"Um, doc...?"

His laughter slowed, and Knock Out bared his denta in a predatory grin. "Go ahead. Laugh it up. Just remember, I'm the _only_ medic on board. Eventually, Lord Megatron _will_ need my services again. And you best pray that you never, ever find yourself on my dissection table. Because I look forward to it."

* * *

 **17.07.17: Set after 'There is No Cure!' from week twenty and before 'Something Wicked' from week thirty-two.**

 **19.07.17: Set post-Predacons Rising, but far enough into the future for it to be more like pre-Robots in Disguise.**

 **20.07.17: Set pre-series, and possibly a continuation of 'Not Insane' from week thirty-one.**

 **21.07.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **22.07.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **23.07.17: Set directly after episode Inside Job, and based almost entirely off of a chilling comic called TFP - Grin and Bear It by chibigingi on DeviantArt.**


	51. Week Fifty-One - Miscellaneous

**A/N HardyGal: One more week and one more day to go, guys. As always, a mighty big thank you to my gorgeous reviewers - NovaShifter15, Sidekicks-anonymous, Calliope-Beautiful Voiced, anonymouswriter777, and Jules Cardy! I cannot say this enough, guys, but thank you so much for all the support and encouragement that's been given throughout this series :3**

* * *

 **24.07.17**

 **But You're Not**

It frustrated Ratchet when bots came to him saying Bumblebee wasn't acting like himself. Did they really expect him to just bounce back after what had happened to him? No bot could just bounce back from something like that! Some bots just hid their trauma better than others, and Bumblebee, for all his field experience, had never been through something that required him to learn that skill.

 _'Until now,'_ Ratchet thought sadly.

He may have been born into this war, but Bumblebee was still a youngling.

 _'Well... not anymore.'_

Ratchet watched as Bumblebee angrily pushed a concerned comrade aside. _*I said I'm fine!*_

 **25.07.17**

 **Few is Better than None**

Bumblebee nudged his teammate. "C'mon, Smokescreen, what's wrong?"

Smokescreen sighed. "I don't wanna sound childish or anything, but honestly, I'm kinda jealous of you guys. Everyone who's come home so far either knows or recognizes at least one of you as friends, or even heroes. And I know, I know - reputation, being known, that's not important - but still! That's something I've wanted for as long as I can remember, and I can't help but feel... kinda disappointed I wasn't able to get there."

"...Well... At least we know you. And personally, I'm glad we do. That's gotta count for something."

"Heh. Thanks, 'Bee."

 **26.07.17**

 **So Many Ways to Die**

Knock Out snapped back into the real world with a cry of pain, and snarled. "Are you quite done yet?"

His captor chuckled. "Honestly, doctor, I thought that you would appreciate what I'm doing."

"I may be for the advancement of science, but really, how many different ways can you slagging _kill a bot_?"

"That's exactly the question I'm trying to answer! And I'm doing so while taking no lives whatsoever. You can't deny, it's impressive."

"Tell that to my fracturing processor!"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic." His captor restarted the program, and Knock Out was once again lost in a virtual reality.

 **27.07.17**

 **War Stops For No Age**

Bumblebee was a fine soldier. Inexperienced, a little overenthusiastic, and sometimes even naïve, but he still had the makings of a warrior. That didn't stop his comrades from teasing him and treating him like the little brother he was (much to Bumblebee's vocal indigence). Because though Bumblebee's comrades certainly respected him as a fellow Autobot and soldier, they were also aware that Bumblebee was still a kid. It was all they could do to ensure he kept that youthful enthusiasm for as long as possible.

Because in the end, war doesn't care who you are. If they didn't care, no else would.

 **28.07.17**

 **The Blue Box**

"Hey, Bulkhead. I got nothin'. Looks like the 'Cons cleared this mine out."

There was a disappointed huff at the other end. ::Yeah, guess we shouldn't have gotten our hopes up.::

"C'mon, Bulk, we'll be fine, we just-"

Smokescreen stopped, his audial receptors catching a strange sound. It sounded like rushing wind, but... hoarser. He spun around, cannon at the ready, just in time to see a blue box materialize in the cave corner.

"What the slag...?"

::Kid, you all right?::

"Uh, Bulkhead, you might wanna come see this. It's... weird."

Then the front of the box opened inward, and someone stepped out.

 **29.07.17**

 **Who is to Say What is Dark?**

"You are _not_ me," the other bot drawled. "I wouldn't be caught dead with my finish in _that_ state."

Knock Out scoffed. The bot looked just like him, barring the paint color, state of the finish, and general demeanor. Honestly, did this bot get any medical work done with the amount of time clearly dedicated to that _spectacularly_ pristine, red finish?

"Perhaps you're a clone," the other bot mused, again with that unnecessary drawl. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I do a little... examination?" He brought out a buzzsaw.

Knock Out sighed. Figures his counterpart in this world would be a maniac.

 **30.07.17**

 **You Just Made a Big Mistake**

The 'Cons outnumbered him significantly, he wasn't exactly in peak physical condition, and he had absolutely no one to back him up. Bumblebee wasn't discouraged, though. No, he was angry.

It wasn't often Bumblebee got angry. Frustrated and annoyed maybe, but not angry. But these 'Cons seemed determined to get a rise out of the young leader. And considering what they did, Bumblebee acknowledged that they had succeeded.

"I don't know what you all want," Bumblebee said, vocals dangerously low. "I don't know if this is part of some overcomplicated scheme, or what. And right now, I don't care. Give me back my team."

* * *

 **24.07.17: Set post-Tyger Pax.**

 **25.07.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **26.07.17: Guess it's been awhile since I tortured KO. Set post-Predacons Rising, I think, and a potential prequel to 'Might Be a Bit Psychotic' from week twenty.**

 **27.07.17: Set pre-Tyger Pax. Geez, it's like there's no end to my depressing Bumblebee drabbles.**

 **28.07.17: Inevitably, my Doctor Who crazy side had to make a more obvious appearance.**

 **29.07.17: Woah, a shattered glass drabble! You can thank YouTube Let's Player Markiplier and his recent DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE video (feat. other YouTube Let's Player Jacksepticeye + a ton of other YouTubers) for inspiring me to write this.**


	52. Week Fifty-Two - Miscellaneous

**A/N HardyGal: Well, guys, I must say, this has been freakin' amazing. First off, thank you to SamN5, Sidekicks-anonymous, NovaShifter15, and Calliope-Beautiful Voiced for reviewing. Second off, thank you to everybody who has ever reviewed this series and given me just bucket loads of encouragement, and thank you especially to the people who made an effort to review frequently. No joke, I would not have gotten to the end of this series if it weren't for you guys.**

 **There's still one more drabble left - expect it sometime at the end of the week. Until then, enjoy the last full set of drabbles.**

* * *

 **31.07.17**

 **It's a Start**

When Bluestreak and Smokescreen met up with him, Prowl was visibly surprised. Nonetheless, he stood as straight as ever and addressed his former charge formally. "Smokescreen."

"Prowl," Smokescreen responded in kind, while also extending his servo.

Prowl accepted it, and the two shook servos. "Hi."

"Hey."

An uncomfortable length of silence followed, before Prowl suddenly spoke. "You've changed."

"You haven't," Smokescreen said, allowing himself a chuckle (mostly out of relief).

Bluestreak stood between the two and clapped both of them on the shoulder. "Okay, good start! Cold and unbelievably awkward, but still! Seriously though, you guys can stop shaking servos."

 **01.08.17**

 **We're All Mad Here**

"Hmm. From what I've gathered from these corrupted data entries, the crew of this ship basically went crazy."

"Oh, good," Arcee quipped, coming back from sweeping another empty room. "When we find them, you should fit right in."

"Hey!" Knock Out exclaimed indignantly. "I may not fit your Autobot view of normality, but I'm hardly a raging lunatic!" He looked back to the recent data entry. "Unlike these missing crew members, apparently."

"Okay, I'll admit, legitimate medical cases aside, 'crazy' _is_ a subjective term. And I don't care what you say, Knock Out, you are crazy."

"Well, considering the situation, perhaps that's not so bad."

 **02.08.17**

 **We're Gettin' There**

Ratchet may have been a medic, but he wasn't a psychologist. Unfortunate, since Bumblebee needed a psychologist more than a medic at this point, but Ratchet did what he could with what little he knew.

Predictably, it wasn't easy. Bumblebee had adopted a largely sullen, isolated personality, prone to anger and mood swings. But, slowly but surely, he was getting better. Anytime Bumblebee interacted socially with the other Autobots, admitted the source of his anger and frustration, or even talked just a bit about the events at Tyger Pax, Ratchet counted that as a step forward.

Slow, to be sure, but every step counted.

 **03.08.17**

 **We Have Very Different Definitions of 'Autobot'**

No response. Again. Primus, Smokescreen may have hated his 'team', but he could usually count on them to answer a slagging comm.!

"Aren't you the one who made up that 'alternate reality' theory?" his prisoner spoke up. _Again_. "I don't think your bizzaro team is gonna hear your comm. across realties, pal."

Smokescreen turned and punched the cuffed bot. "Primus, don't you ever shut up!"

His presumed counterpart recovered from the punch and actually laughed a little. "Well, until _my_ team shows up, I don't have anything else t' do."

Smokescreen held back his own laugh. "Why the slag would _they_ come for _you_?"

 **04.08.17**

 **It's Not Dauntless, it's Just Stupid**

"Impressive shot."

Breakdown chuckled, shouldering the plasma rifle he'd just fired. "Well, if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't've been able to make that shot. Hey, d'you mind goin' and gettin' a closer look at my target?"

Knock Out stared at him. "Now?"

"What, y' scared?" the larger bot teased.

"It doesn't matter if I'm scared, what matters is that it's pointless and stupid to walk across a live firing range just to look at your target," Knock Out retorted sharply. "If this is what you warrior types count as fearlessness, it's no wonder you end up in medbays so often!"

 **05.08.17**

 **Look at Yourself Lately?**

Managing to control his berserker fighting instincts enough to not tear apart the bot beneath his knee, Bumblebee snarled, _*Who the slag are you?*_

The bot, who looked almost exactly like him, let out a series of beeps and whirrs in response. _*Who the slag are_ you _?*_

Bumblebee grabbed the bot's throat. _*Answer me before I crush your obnoxious excuse for a voicebox. I bet you don't want that, cause by the sound of it, it wouldn't be the first time.*_

The bot's optics narrowed sharply, and he threw a sloppy punch. When it was deflected, he glared at Bumblebee. _*Look who's not talking.*_

 **06.08.17**

 **We Were Brilliant**

Smokescreen allowed himself a relieved laugh as he sat up. "Hey, we made it."

"We made it," Prowl agreed, pushing himself up. He laughed.

Smokescreen's brow furrowed. "Huh. I just realized I've never heard you laugh before."

"I'm not a laugher."

"That's for sure." Smokescreen turned to look at the place they'd just left. "Y'know, I think we did good."

Prowl nodded. "Given the situation we were in and the resources that were at our disposal... Yes. I think I'd agree."

Prowl's words effectively surprised Smokescreen, but Prowl was already on his pedes before the younger bot respond. Nonetheless, Smokescreen smiled widely, and followed suit.

* * *

 **31.07.17: A continuation of 'Reunited' from all the way back in week four.**

 **01.08.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**

 **02.08.17: Set post-Tyger Pax.**

 **03.08.17: Ooh, another shattered glass drabble! The fact that YouTuber Let's Player Jacksepticeye recently released a new Antisepticeye video (KILL JACKSEPTICEYE | Bio Inc Redemption) has no relation to this whatsoever :P**

 **04.08.17: Of course, Breakdown would later apologize to Knock Out. Set not long after 'First Meetings' from all the way back in week eight.**

 **05.08.17: Aaaaand another shattered glass drabble! It only seemed fair to give Bumblebee one. (Though I had the start of one in 'Mirror' back in week twelve).**

 **06.08.17: Set post-Predacons Rising.**


	53. Drabble 365 - On Top of the World

**A/N HardyGal: Thank you so much to every person who has ever reviewed this - you guys are the reason I'm here, finishing this series. I am not even joking. Part of me is kinda sad to see this series go, but on the other hand, here we are! We did it! HA HA HA! Well... off we go.**

* * *

 **On Top of the World**

"We made it." Bumblebee laughed - a short but genuine laugh. "Primus. How 'bout that?"

Smokescreen also laughed as he slowly sat himself down. "Now that... _That_ was epic."

Knock Out joined Smokescreen with a small scoff. "I will admit... I _do_ feel a bond of trust has been built following this adventure. And slaggit if I hope to never re-live it."

"I'm kinda with you on that one," Bumblebee chuckled, sitting down alongside him.

"Yeah, I think we all could do with some rest," Smokescreen agreed.

The three bots hummed in agreement and watched as the sun set on their reborn planet.

* * *

 **A/N HardyGal: Please check out the video that inspired this last drabble - Transformers Prime AMV: On Top of the World (under YouTube channel RintinDestiny. It really succeeds in capturing everything I love about TFPrime, and even made me love the series more than I already did.**

 **So, what's next? Honestly, I don't have a clue. I hope to make a full fanfic out of the 'Strange Reunions' series, and I also really want to write more about Smokescreen (he's the reason I started this whole challenge). For now though, I think I'll rest. I need a respite. But I ain't quittin' on this site, people, don't you worry!**

 **Again, endless thank you's to the people who have reviewed (and to the people who will come to review) this series. Until then, whatever or whenever 'then' is: TILL ALL ARE ONE!**


End file.
